


A Game of Dice

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adoption, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Banter, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Breathplay, Bukkake, Children, Choking, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Crying, Deepthroating, Diplomacy, Double Penetration, Eloping, Evil Kozume Kenma, Evil Oikawa Tooru, Evil Tendou Satori, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Family Bonding, Feathers & Featherplay, Fisting, Food Kink, Foreshadowing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gods, Growing Old, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mahabharat but Porn AU, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Peacock feather aka low budget Iwaizumi, Peeping, Petting a Deer, Polyamory, Polygamy, Poverty, Prophecy, Public Sex, Punishment, Rain Sex, Rainwater as lube, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Teasing, Throne Room Sex, Time Skips, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Yachi Hitoka, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, We know it doesn't work, Wedding Night, boys in saree, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Tsukishima, the Prince of Panchal, chooses to marry the third Pandava prince from the Kuru kingdom. Or, does he?Or, alternatively, Hime drags Kaa down into the rarepair and mythology geeking hole.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Ojiro Aran, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei, Kita Shinsuke/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the Indian epic Mahabharat and in no way is an accurate retelling of any of its versions (can't believe we have to mention this in a fanwork but difficult times >.>). Be mindful of the tags before you proceed!
> 
> Hime said, Chaos!  
> Kaa said, Yes!
> 
> And lastly, enjoy!

Tsukishima stood under the shade in the arena, a bored expression painting his face. One after another, all the great warriors had appeared on the stage and let alone hit the target, they did not even manage to pick up the bow off its mount. He sat up straight when the King of Anga stepped onto the podium, the determination in his stoic features catching Tsukishima’s attention. The warriors who had previously approached the weapon had casually done so, their lack of regard for its sheer strength finally rendering them useless in their efforts to lift it. But Ushijima Wakatoshi, as the Royal announcer had addressed him, had a different aura about him.

The Prince of Panchal watched with bated breath as his biceps glistened with sweat under the scorching sunlight. Ushijima was the only one to have made it so far as to even attempt at stringing the bow.

Tsukishima looked around at his surroundings, then back at the man who was getting ready to pull the bow and aim. His heart was in turmoil. Will Ushijima succeed and marry him? But what about the person  _ He _ mentioned? Where was he? Tsukishima gripped the railing, his knuckles turning white as he stared at the situation going down.  His seat being the best one overlooking the warriors’ podium, Tsukishima could see the raised blood vessels throbbing at the Anga King’s temple. The sheer effort required to string the steel bow was not something anyone could accomplish. If it was, it wouldn’t have been used in the swayamvar ceremony of a warrior prince like Tsukishima. 

It was as if time was moving especially slow in the moment. Ushijima's muscles strained as he pulled the string back, struggling to keep a hold of the bow but his face was unfazed, not showing any signs of worry or struggle. Then he released the bow.

It was over in a blink. Tsukishima's heart caught in his throat for a second before he realised the arrow had not hit the fish. And he sighed a breath of relief.

Ushijima had missed but only by a hair's breadth.

Not that he was particularly against the idea of taking Ushijima in marriage had he succeeded, but Tsukishima’s eyes were busy scanning the crowd for someone else. Someone who held a special place in his heart and was recently reported dead along with his four brothers.

This whole contest of piercing the eye of the mechanical fish underwater, the matsya-yantra, had been designed specifically to seek him out, because  _ He _ had said this remarkable man was still alive. And Tsukishima intended to follow through and find the man in whose soul  _ He _ resided.

But now that Ushijima lost, he didn't have to worry about missing his chance to find that person. All Tsukishima had to do was wait; he had a feeling the person would appear. Soon.

The next few people were the same as the rest, incapable of lifting the bow and leaving with their tail between their legs.

Tsukishima did not have the mind to spare them a second glance.

And then, someone approached the stage. His clothes shabby and untidy; face hidden slightly by the hood over his head.

A loud spell of mocking laughter drifted in from the gallery. “What can a Brahmin do when the other trained warriors have failed to succeed?”

“Go back to singing the lord’s name, saint! Why seek such worldly pleasures as the prince’s hand in marriage?”

“Leave it to us, the ones more capable to satisfy him in  _ all _ regards.”

“Silence!” Tsukishima’s voice boomed as he stood up. The Royal Announcer had not recited any name from the list of kings and princes and warriors this time. “You have my permission, stranger. Go ahead.”

The unknown Brahmin turned towards the prince and bowed in an act of respect, his face still shrouded in darkness. Tsukishima decided to observe this interesting person, looking on as the man walked up to the bow.

His eyes widened when the stranger picked up the bow as if it weighed nothing.  A small voice at the back of his mind said  _ this is him. _

The Brahmin strung the bow with equal effortlessness, pulled and adjusted the string to his line of sight. If Ushijima had been a display of determination, this stranger was a vessel of skill, Tsukishima could already see that. The voice in his head got louder,  _ this must be him. _

With bated breath, Tsukishima looked on. The motions were smooth and well practiced. And when he let string go, the arrow flew and hit the mechanical fish right through its big round eye. A second later, it broke in half and fell on the ground.

_ It is him _ , His voice spoke loud and clear in Tsukishima’s mind. With a gasp, he realized he had found the man he was looking for - all this fanfare and royal galore had finally paid off. 

The arena burst into floods of cheer and contempt - difficult to tell one tone from the other. Tsukishima sank back in his seat, letting his attendants and family do the needful while taking the time to mull over what he had just witnessed.

And in no time, he will be able to see the face of the stranger. His reverie broke at his handmaid touching his shoulder, “Your Highness, he’s coming your way.”

Tsukishima stood up, taking a moment to compose himself and then turned around. He frowned noticing the man still had his face covered.

"Show me your face, respected one." Tsukishima requested, after he clasped his hands together to pay respect. The stranger didn't speak but he obliged, reaching for the hood and bringing it down.

It revealed a charming man, a head full of jet black hair and upturned eyes with a piercing gaze. Tsukishima flushed, a sudden shyness taking over.  _ This was his spouse-to-be _ .

Suddenly, the din of the crowd reached its peak with a crashing noise. The barricades decorated with flowers and garlands had been mauled down on the side of the warriors in waiting, and they spilled into the arena like bees chasing a man who broke their hive to steal the honey.

Although, before any of them could reach where Tsukishima and the stranger were standing in shock, a wild-looking man in similar garb as the one already present, landed before Tsukishima. “We need to leave. Now.”

It fit the descriptions, Tsukishima realized. Hair black at the roots and dyed white for the rest of its length, before him stood the beefiest man he had ever seen. “Brother Bokuto is right, my prince. Come with us, please,” the black-haired man looked at the approaching crowd in slight panic.

However, Tsukishima was at peace - the most he had been in a while. “Then you must be the legendary archer Prince Kuroo. I’ve been looking for you.”  Tsukishima took a step closer towards the man. Their gazes met, and Tsukishima thought he could get lost in those eyes if stared for too long. He offered a smile at Kuroo. “I’ve found you, at long last.”

“Your highness, I think the conversation can wait for later.” another man said, “The crowd isn’t going to be held off for much longer.” This one was also buff and had short black hair although he had a more mature and calmer aura about him than the other two.

Tsukishima wasn't too worried even if those people were mighty warriors. “Who dares touch me in my domain?” he said, waving his hand to signal the guards. “Still, it would be rude not to take you inside, please come with me.”

This time, his own brother, Prince Akiteru stopped him. “It’s dangerous inside, Kei. They are right, you must leave now. Our guards in the palace aren’t ready to handle it if the commotion reaches there.”

“Worthless,” Tsukishima all but spits out for propriety’s sake in front of the three Pandava princes. “Lead the way then, respected warriors.”

“I entrust him in your care,” Akiteru bowed and pulled out his sword, readying himself to try and hold off the group of angry warriors now barely a few feet away from them.

“Leave it to us!” Bokuto flashed him a confident smile, the gigantic golden mace gleaming on his shoulder while Kuroo wrapped his fingers around Tsukishima’s wrist and they ran.

They were fast but Tsukishima managed to keep up with them without breaking a sweat. He was the son of a warrior, a soldier himself, and he had trained his body for unexpected circumstances such as this since he was but a mere child.

The group of four managed to escape the arena with minimal fighting on their part. Outside, Tsukishima followed them and was taken before a chariot. There were already two people waiting on it for them. The three on his side jumped up on the vehicle but Kuroo immediately turned around and extended a hand for Tsukishima to take; a wide grin on his face. “Let’s go, my prince.”

Once on the chariot, tucked safely between the brothers, Tsukishima allowed himself to relax as the horses ran, the furious clopping of their hooves the only sound gracing his ears.

“Kuroo, my brother, well done!” Bokuto was the first one to break the silence.

The other black-haired brother smiled gently. “Indeed,” he said. “You’ve made us all proud.”

“Did he stun the crowd?” one of the brothers from the front of the chariot called, his eyes still on the road ahead. “Bet ya did, huh, Kuroo?”

"Of course, I did," Kuroo answered with a smug face, "What do you take me for?"

Tsukishima snorted, unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes. That caught their attention and they all looked at him.

“I’m sorry, were you expecting me to sit through your tomfoolery silently?” He rested his arms along the edge of the chariot and looked at the scenery blurring past them. “You and I both know there was someone else aiding you, Kuroo, there always has been. If you don’t accept that then I’ll keep laughing at your conquests which the others hail you for.”

Kuroo gaped at him, and the others were surprised as well. But once one of them broke out into laughter, the rest followed. Kuroo dramatically put a hand on his chest, “You wound me, my prince.” Then his demeanour changed and he yelled at the other four. “And you guys are supposed to be my brothers! Stop laughing!!”

The atmosphere lightened up as Tsukishima couldn't hold back his own chuckle, shaking his head at the group of brothers. A fond feeling rose in his chest, he was going to be living with these people, especially that dark-haired fool. 

Slight melancholy washed over Tsukishima at the memory of another dark-haired person. The one with spiky hair, albeit a little different from Kuroo’s. And he longed to see that person again.  _ Him. _

Cool, long fingers slipped into his curled fist, smoothening his fingers and clasping them tight, “I owe my existence to  _ Him _ , my prince,” Kuroo whispered beside him softly. “Without  _ Him _ , I am nothing, and now I understand, so are you.”

Tsukishima offered him a genuine smile in return, placing his other hand on top of their interlaced fingers. “May  _ He _ bless us with a happy and prosperous future.”

“Yeah? Good luck asking  _ Him _ for that,” this time it was Kuroo who snorted. “I bet  _ He _ is plotting something twisted in that blue little head of  _ His _ , that peacock feather sticking out to point at where  _ He’s _ brewing the trouble.”

A chuckle shook his body and Tsukishima turned his face away, a smile still clinging to his lips. When  _ He _ told Tsukishima that someone else was waiting for him, who Tsukishima was fated to, he was disappointed and wondered how this fated one would be. Though they shared the same soul, Tsukishima doubted he was as good as  _ Him. _ But now that Tsukishima had finally met him, he decided Kuroo wasn’t too bad. He could get used to this.

“Could you two stop being so in love already, I’m getting a toothache just watching.” One of the brothers from the front taunted. The one with puke yellow hair.

“Eyes on the road please, Atsumu,” the shorter black-haired brother shot back. Tsukishima felt a hand on his shoulder and slightly leant into the touch after making sure Bokuto’s muscular stature was successfully blocking them away from the sight of the others.

It was only Bokuto and the other shorter black-haired brother in the back of the chariot with them. Neither seemed to be interested in what the two of them were up to, so he guessed this much was alright.

Only if Kuroo was satisfied with this much. 

Tsukishima jolted when plush lips touched his cheek and Tsukishima whipped his head to look at Kuroo who didn’t seem guilty at all but rather smirking.  His hand dipped lower as he held the gaze, fingers now brushing along the bare skin that the cloth of the saree didn’t cover, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. It only did stop at the small of his back where the lower half of the saree was tucked at his waist.

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head only slightly, silently challenging Kuroo to take it further.  And the challenge he took. Tsukishima had to bite his lip so he didn’t end up making a sound and alerting the others as Kuroo slipped his finger in. The sensitive skin being touched made him shiver. He moved a hand over and clutched Kuroo’s thighs over his dhuti giving a pinch as if to warn.  The coarse material of the dhuti he was wearing as a part of his disguise was rough under Tsukishima’s fingers and suddenly, it was all he could think about.

The edge of the dhoti was hiked above his knees and Tsukishima ached to touch the tan skin beneath. But as luck would have it, the heat failed to develop into a raging fire as they were forced to snap out of it at Atsumu’s loud declaration from the front, “Entering the city now, behave yourselves!”

_ Puke yellow hair, tch. _

Kuroo retracted his hand but not before giving Tsukishima's waist a good caress. Like a promise for something far indecent in the future. Tsukishima also took back his hand and clasped his arms before his chest. Finally staring outside to take in the scenario.

He didn't know where in the city they lived but he was interested in finding out and hoped this ride would be over soon. Perhaps then, Kuroo and him can be alone but that was a thought he didn't need to dwell on.  _ Not right now. _

The sound of the horses’ hooves and the chariot wheels now hitting the gravelly road drew the attention of the pedestrians as they entered a more populous centre after passing through the city gates. Tsukishima looked at the brothers in confusion.

_ How was there no announcer at the huge gates announcing their arrival into the city? Has he been duped by some mere conmen? _ But he had seen Kuroo’s skills with his own bare eyes, and he had trusted his instincts that pointed towards him being his fated one.

The horses had slowed down to a trot now that they were inside the city. Tsukishima could now make out the faces of the pedestrians who had gathered around to look at them.

“Alive!” he heard them whispering. “They are alive! The Pandavas are alive!” The whisper soon rose to a cheer and Tsukishima realized with a start that like himself, even their subjects did not know that their princes had indeed survived their palace being burned down to ashes.

They passed through all the while the crowd cheered around them. Tsukishima had many questions.  _ If even the citizens did not know they survived, where have the brothers been living? _

But he couldn't ask them right then, so he decided to wait. They should get back first.

The twins rode the chariot out of the city, and an intrigued Tsukishima looked on. Their chariot stopped just before a forest. There was no housing there nor were any roads, so Tsukishima assumed that they were going somewhere that was inside the forest.

One by one the brothers hopped off, Kuroo and him being the last ones to get off. 

“The chariot won’t go any further than this,” the fifth brother explained. Tsukishima noted that this brother had similar hair as Bokuto’s but its colours reversed. “I hope you will not mind our humble abode.”

"Of course not. It is also my home from today onwards." Tsukishima said as Kuroo helped him get off the carriage. "I'd be happy to live wherever my husband does." 

Hearing his words, all five of the brothers paused. Then their faces lit up into bright smiles.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet, bhabi. I'm Kita,"  the twin bowed with his hands folded in respect.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kita,” Tsukishima returned the greeting and the six of them weaved a path through the forest marked by the trampled grass. Soon the thatched roof of a hut came into view and Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks, grateful to have brought up the rear so that none of the brothers could see him having a silent meltdown.

It was as plain and simple as it got. Made out of clay and dried hay and tree branches for a roof. Only one door and a window. He didn’t think it even fit the five brothers. Before any of them noticed though, Tsukishima composed himself and resumed walking. As they neared the door, the brothers got more and more excited, especially Kuroo. He took Tsukishima’s wrist in his grip and the two ran towards the hut first, leaving the rest of his brothers to follow them.

“Ma!” Kuroo screamed before he even reached the threshold, Tsukishima following suit. “Ma, look, what I’ve brought!”

In retrospect, Tsukishima really shouldn’t have expected Kuroo to be careful with his choice of words given his character, but even so, anyone would assume a prince trained in royal customs to not be so tacky when he spoke.

“Whatever it is,” a female voice answered from inside. “Make sure you share it with your brothers.”

And a mother’s words had to be kept no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who is the _Him_ ? Will be revealed in the next chapter.:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer: This fic has smut, lots of it, anyone fucks anyone, anywhere anytime. Just because they are horny (or maybe because authors are horny)

There was only silence following the words, the entire room of people froze. Tsukishima was caught off guard as well. He looked at the man beside him, and found the giant grin that he wore not even a moment ago gone, nowhere to be seen.

“Ma, at least turn this way and look before you say something,” the eldest brother said, running a hand through his short black hair in frustration.

“What is there to see?” The Queen Mother wiped her hands with the loose end of her saree as she began to turn around. “Surely some - oh!” With a gasp, her hand flew to cover her mouth as she realized the magnitude of the blunder she had caused.

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, MA!” Bokuto voiced the degree of their collective confusion. Tsukishima looked on as Kita placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, the pair appearing oddly funny even in this situation. Or maybe it was just Tsukishima trying to cope with the shock he was yet to come to terms with.

But whatever was to happen had already happened and the words were out. Now they had to figure out what to do about it. Tsukishima inched closer towards Kuroo, giving his arm a little squeeze. Kuroo finally looked at him, distress painting his face.

The rest of the brothers weren’t faring any better. All had some degree of distressed expression on their faces, especially the younger ones.

They didn't have to do anything, thankfully. A flute tune flew over in the wind, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Followed by the sound of dead leaves crunching under someone's footsteps could be heard from outside. As the footsteps approached the little hut, Tsukishima and the brothers turned to face the door.

Tsukishima's heart began to beat faster. There was only one person he knew who played flute like that. He clutched the anchal of his saree as he waited with bated breath for the flute player to appear in sight.

“Hajime,” Kuroo began to speak but just opened and closed his mouth upon realizing he had nothing to say. Iwaizumi raised a hand assuring him that  _ He _ knew.

Of course,  _ He _ knew what happened, Tsukishima sighed. Iwaizumi knew all the happenings around the world - the past, the present and the future. The least  _ He _ could do was to change certain little details so that time followed a more favourable course of events, but no! Tsukishima had tried to understand why the all-powerful being had to act powerless when  _ He _ had foreseen all of these events.

_ “We should not meddle with the course Nature takes,  _ Sakha _ ,” Iwaizumi had tried to explain. _

Tsukishima did not speak or show any sign of knowing the person that had just entered. Simply staring at him, even when their eyes meet. 

_ “Don’t you think the ones you care about are worthy of meddling with the universe?” Tsukishima had asked. _

The blue-skinned god smiled at the Queen Mother. It was a sad, forlorn smile. Knowing about what would happen hadn’t stopped him from being affected by it. “What have you done, Saeko? If your sons did not keep your word then the world will know you as a liar and the Pandavas as the disobedient sons.”

_ “Meddling is what you humans are here for,” was the reply. _

Saeko fell down to her knees on the floor and at once Kita and Daichi were at her side. “I can’t take back my words now, can I?”

“No, Saeko. What are you going to do now?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. There he goes asking someone to come up with an answer even when he knows what should be the correct way to address the problem.

“Lovely prince,” Tsukishima turned to face his mother-in-law. “Will you have all my sons as your husbands? Daichi is known for his piety, Bokuto for his dauntlessness, Kuroo for his archery, Atsumu for his horse-rearing and charioteering and Kita for his tactical planning. Will you be the thread that holds them together, my dear, and promise to love them equally?” Saeko dabbed at her eyes with the loose end of her saree. “I leave the decision up to you.”

Entrusted with the decision, nervousness gripped Tsukishima. He looked at his Sakha first, knowing  _ He  _ would not be of any help. Surely, Iwaizumi only smiled at him, also giving him an assuring nod for what, only Iwaizumi  _ Himself _ knew.

Tsukishima’s eyes roamed over the five brothers next. Kita seemed nonchalant, while Daichi and Bokuto appeared worried, Bokuto being the more expressive of the two. Then there was Atsumu staring at him with hopeful eyes. And Kuroo, his  _ fate _ , also had an hopeful expression but it was mixed with sadness as if he was certain that Tsukishima would be turning them down.

Tsukishima’s lips thinned into a straight line, trying to decide what he should do. Refusing to accept five husbands meant he would not be able to have Kuroo either. So he had only two options; take all or none. Sighing, Tsukishima came to a decision; he looked up with resolve.

“I will have them,” he declared in a steady voice and dropped to his knees in front of the Queen Mother. He clasped her hands in his and gave her his word, “I will have them all as my husbands and fulfil my duties towards them as their consort.” His eyes drifted to where Iwaizumi stood watching them - a slight nod of his head and Tsukishima knew his bluff had been caught. He had to say it out loud in clear terms, only then would he be able to keep Saeko’s words. “I promise to love them equally.”

The words brought a smile on the Queen Mother’s face and Tsukishima smiled at her in return. Big pearls of tears gathered at the corner of the widow’s eyes and rolled down, she grabbed and wrapped Tsukishima into a hug, crying on his shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Tsukishima searched out the rest of the room. The five brothers were hugging each other in joy while Iwaizumi stood at the corner.  _ He  _ didn't look too happy, rather a little troubled. And even as Tsukishima continued to stare,  _ He  _ didn’t meet his gaze and stared out through the window.

“Sakha,” Tsukishima finally got up, leaving the mother and the sons to recuperate from everything that happened in just the first half of the day, and made his way towards the blue-skinned god who still refused to look at him. “Are you going to stay for a while?”

Iwaizumi straightened up at his curt voice. “Not today. You’ll probably want to get to know your soulmates better now that you’ve found them, won’t you?”   


The bitterness in  _ His  _ tone made Tsukishima frown at him in confusion. “You wanted me to find them, you foresaw this happening, so why now -”

Iwaizumi Hajime was not going to let him finish that. “Take good care of them,” a feather-light finger briefly rested upon Tsukishima’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Just like that,  _ He  _ disappeared.

And left Tsukishima with many confusing feelings clouding his mind, his heart clenched at the feeling of being abandoned. But he pushed that aside, and turned back towards the five brothers. They were now his husbands, and he was resolute to devote himself to them.

The mother of the Pandavas stood up, smiling and wiping her face. “Look at me, I haven’t even welcomed you in.”

“Yes, Ma! We also need to perform the ritual together.” Bokuto chimed in enthusiastically. “Even Kuroo didn’t get to have one because the other participants got mad and began to attack us and all that!”

Tsukishima chuckled at his husband's words and bit by bit everything fell into rhythm. As the rituals were over, he changed into more comfortable clothes that Saeko and the brothers provided. 

In places away from the hubbub of the palace and the city, night sets in early. Tsukishima tried to hide his surprise when Saeko decided she would retire to her room for the night but Kuroo saw it. 

"I'm sure it's not just because we are away from the city," he whispered quietly, making sure none of his brothers were within earshot. "It's the first night of our marriage - she knows what happens next. But do you?"

Tsukishima flushed a deep shade of scarlet visible even under the dim light of the lamp. Did he know? Of course, he did. But how could he answer such a question upfront. He had been expecting this for a while now but none of the brothers had decided to make a move so he wasn’t sure anymore. Although now that Kuroo was bringing it up, Tsukishima thought that things might not remain the same soon.

He stared at the raven-haired man for a few moments, then nodded and averted his gaze. From the corner of his eyes, Tsukishima noted the rest had yet to notice their topic of conversation and were minding their own business in different corners of the room. Then he glanced back at Kuroo and reached for the knot of his dhuti and loosened it, letting it fall beside him and leave him exposed. Kuroo stared at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.  “Is this what you’re talking about?”

“Did you just -” Kuroo hissed and tried to gather up the cloth before his brothers could notice as Tsukishima tried to hide his bashful smile behind his palm. 

Suddenly, a face popped up. “Kuroo! Why are you naked in front of our Tsukki? What’s going on?”

Tsukishima cursed his luck for the interruption but then again, he had done it in the hopes of catching the rest of the brothers’ attention. And now Bokuto did it for him with his loud voice, immediately being shushed by Kuroo.

But the damage had been done. All eyes were now shifting between Kuroo and Tsukishima and it would be lying if the latter said he wasn’t enjoying the attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima noticed Kita and Daichi putting away their scrolls and charts and parchment papers and decided it was time.

Under the brothers’ gaze, Tsukishima reached for the anchal of his saree, letting it slip off his shoulder and fall free. The cold night air attacked his skin, causing his nipples to perk up. He wrapped an arm around himself, suppressing a shiver. And the other hand did a quick work of releasing the saree from his waist. The roll of fabric landed in a ring circling him and with that, Tsukishima was stripped down to the bones. “You’re the one who asked me what happens next.” Tsukishima mumbled, looking at particularly nowhere as he spoke, “Show it to me then, what happens.”

“Ain’t ya bold?”  _ Puke yellow hair _ . “I like that.”

“Yet you weren’t the one to approach me,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Makes me want to question your boldness.”

“Oh, are ye provoking me?” Puke yellow hair said as he put down his hand mirror and stalked closer. His voice turned an octave lower, leaning in, he whispered in Tsukishima’s ear. “I know how to make you regret it.”

Tsukishima had to suppress a shudder, a little aroused despite puke yellow hair’s poor execution. But a beefy arm stopped him from getting any closer. “Shouldn’t the older ones get their turn first?”

“I belong to each of you equally, the way all of you belong to me. Don’t use your age as a leverage, it’s not fair to the others.”

Bokuto huffed and drew back, still fiddling with the knot of his dhuti, a nervous habit of his, Tsukishima concluded.

It was not so surprisingly Kuroo who made the first move. He was the first one to have been undressed, so it made sense he would also be the first to advance. There wasn’t that much of a distance between him and Kuroo in the first place, and when Kuroo took a step towards him, they were basically nose to nose.

Kuroo’s arm wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist and he jerked Tsukishima close towards him, meeting halfway to press his lip against Tsukishima’s.

It wasn’t that Tsukishima hadn’t kissed before. It was something all royal children got trained in once they reached the adolescent stage. But this was different from training. Just like fighting wars were different from training with weapons.

Pleasure mixed with anticipation coursed through Tsukishima’s body from where Kuroo’s torso was flush against his. He felt a third hand threading through his golden locks as Kita placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Feeling the need to breathe, Tsukishima gently pulled away from Kuroo’s lips, their bodies still entangled with Kuroo now seeking comfort at his neck. With one of his hands, Tsukishima reached around and tugged off the dhuti Kita wore. 

With two brothers down, Tsukishima had to admit his husbands seemed to be heavily endowed. He hoped it wouldn't hurt  _ too _ bad when one of them entered.

Kita offered him a smile and slid behind his back, draping himself around him. Now, Tsukishima had two grown men encapsulating him from both sides. His cock began to harden feeling the other two press their hardness against his skin, Kita going as far as slipping between the crack of his ass. Tsukishima bit his lip, reaching back to rake his fingers over the dual toned hair and bring the man close while tilting his own neck for a kiss.

This one was different from the one with Kuroo. While Kuroo kissed messily, not caring much about the finesse of it, Kita was the opposite, His movements were precise and held purpose as they explored the inside of his mouth. Tsukishima moaned into it, feeling arousal spike in his gut. Kuroo moved his attention to Tsukishima’s nipples, taking one in mouth and kneading the other one with the hand that wasn’t rubbing at his waist.

Tsukishima’s senses heightened as he felt a looming presence around him apart from the two bodies grinding against him. It was none other than Bokuto, a sheepish expression on his face, his pout discernible even in the dim light as he hovered around the trio.

Tsukishima gestured at him to come closer and Bokuto obliged. When he was within his reach, he took Bokuto’s hand and placed it on his hardened length, coaxing him into the touch and sighing contentedly at the warmth that engulfed his cock.

Honestly, he hadn’t expected Bokuto to be the shy one out of the bunch with how loud and full of enthusiasm he was. It took a few tries but Bokuto managed to figure out how to work his wrist on Tsukishima that was pleasurable for the Panchal prince. When he did, every twist and squeeze left Tsukishima breathless. Tsukishima had to break off the kiss with Kita and shove his fist over his mouth so as to not let his voice rise too much.

Cool fingers pried off Tsukishima’s fist from his mouth and replaced it by inserting two digits massaging either side of his tongue. His eyes fluttered open for a moment to take in the figure before him - the owner of the fingers in his mouth around which he panted, was none other than Atsumu, the one he had dubbed  _ puke yellow hair _ .

“Not complaining anymore, are ya?”

Well, he might get easily provoked, thought Tsukishima, but at least Atsumu had got long fingers that effortlessly kept his mouth busy. Smothering a smirk, Tsukishima flicked his tongue against the digits inside his mouth, moving along the length of them and relaxing his throat to take those as far in as they’d go.

The expression on Atsumu's face in reaction to that was hilarious. He looked like someone had melted his brain and his focus was zeroed in on his fingers getting sucked in by Tsukishima.

Tsukishima kept the fingers in but turned his face to the other side, searching the room to find the fifth and eldest brother. Daichi was standing, still clothed, a few feet away from them, intently observing.

As Kuroo took his length in his mouth, the warm, wet sensations of his tongue sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, Tsukishima still found himself unable to look away from Daichi. The eldest brother held Tsukishima’s attention unwaveringly as little squelching noises filled the room.

With Kuroo’s mouth occupying Tsukishima’s erection, Bokuto moved over to playing with Tsukishima’s nipples. Tsukishima cried out, the sound muffled by the fingers still in his mouth. His legs almost turned into jelly and he would have fallen in a heap if not for Kita holding him up.

“Let’s move over to the bed.” Kita commanded, prompting the rest to come back to their senses.

As soon as Kuroo withdrew with a pop, Bokuto unsurprisingly picked up Tsukishima’s lanky frame with ease and laid him down on the pile of mattresses and sheets stacked on top of each other. “We gathered all our bedding and tried to make it comfortable for you.”

“I appreciate it,” Tsukishima replied. It was in fact quite cozy yet Tsukishima was already missing the presence of four bodies pressing against him. He also had in mind that Daichi had not joined them still although he did move closer with them shifting to the bed.

Tsukishima turned his face at the man standing a little farther away and extended his arm. “Are you not going to join us, husband?”

Daichi peeled himself off the wall against which he had been standing. “Thought you’d never ask,” he joked and padded across the room. “You are mesmerizing to watch, Tsukishima.” Daichi let himself plop down on the bed beside Tsukishima and took his hands between his. “I’ll be grateful for whatever you will allow me.”

“I am willing to try whatever you want to.” Tsukishima responded, reaching up and placing a kiss on Daichi’s lips. He pulled away a moment later and flopped back on the bed, looking back at Daichi through his lashes.

Daichi, his lower half still clad in his dhuti, draped himself over Tsukishima and began to shower his body with kisses as he moved downward. Tsukishima bit his lips anxiously as the eldest brother of the Pandavas continued to dip his head lower between his thighs, past his stiff dick, his perineum and only stopped at his entrance. With a small kitten lick at the rim of the puckered hole, Daichi looked up as if to seek Tsukishima’s permission to continue.

“Go on,” Tsukishima urged. He was more desperate than he'd like to admit.

A whine tore past his lips as Daichi lapped the pucker a few times before slowly inserting his tongue. Tsukishima brought his hand down to fist his weeping cock and sought some relief. However, Atsumu brushed his hand away and leaned down to wrap his mouth over the tip.  Daichi’s tongue made it past the ring of muscles and Tsukishima found himself being able to accommodate the foreign appendage in him quite fairly.

The way Atsumu’s cheeks hollowed as he took more and more of Tsukishima into his mouth every time his head dipped, was nothing like Kuroo’s. Atsumu was more tentative and unsure of what he was doing, so Tsukishima’s fingers combed through his dirty blond hair and gripped his head steady, shifting his angle inside and guiding his mouth onto him.

"Are you… releasing slick…?" Daichi suddenly popped off his mouth, peeking from between Tsukishima's legs. Atsumu choked and Tsukishima released him so he could catch his breath. Still trying to process the question, Tsukishima sat up.

"I... what?" he asked, incredulity painting his voice.

"It doesn't have a taste but I keep feeling something other than my saliva." Daichi explained. Then he sat up on his haunches, gripping Tsukishima's leg and spreading them for better access. Then Tsukishima felt a finger intruding. "Look, if I insert, it slips right in  _ and _ seems to secrete more of it. It's coating my finger."

“That’s lubrication,” Kita mused, all heads turned towards him now. “It’ll make copulation easier and more pleasurable for you,” he nodded at Tsukishima.

“I know what lubrication does, Kita,” Tsukishima snarked. “But why am I… self-lubricating? Nothing of this sort has happened before.”

Daichi added another finger experimentally, earning a barely restrained groan from Tsukishima. “As long as it feels good, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about, my prince.”

With that said Daichi began to thrust the digits in and out in a slow drag, scissoring them at times to find the muscles becoming loose and relaxed. He pushed in deep, pressing against the walls which earned a breathy moan from Tsukishima.

The brothers came around in a circle to surround Tsukishima and look on while Daichi fingered him open. Atsumu's choking hazard from the surprise had subsided and now he was staring greedily down at Tsukishima along with the rest of the brothers. 

Tsukishima noted most of them were pleasuring themselves, especially Kuroo. He was nearest to Tsukishima's face and the slapping noises of Kuroo's hand working his cock was loud in his ear. It made Tsukishima's mouth water and he  _ wanted _ to part his mouth and have Kuroo shove his cock in and come down his throat.

The thought itself had Tsukishima's cock throbbing. Tsukishima gripped the sheets beside him and bucked up against Daichi's fingers which had increased to three at a time by then.  The twins took this as a signal to bring their mouths back to Tsukishima’s crotch, this time Kita taking his twitching cock in mouth and Atsumu fondling his balls and giving them tiny licks at times.

Kuroo scooted even closer and flung his leg over so that he was straddling Tsukishima’s chest while furiously jerking off. Tsukishima patted his thigh. “I want to take it in my mouth.”

His words had Kuroo raising his eyebrow but Tsukishima stood his ground, awaiting with his mouth parted. After a moment of consideration, Kuroo complied. Resting the tip on Tsukishima’s lips, causing precum to smear all across before finally pushing in, but only one third of the way.

“What about me?” A whine came from the side, that would be Bokuto.

Tsukishima barely got used to the taste of Kuroo’s length in his mouth before he reached out in Bokuto’s direction and urged him to scoot closer. His fingers snaked around Bokuto’s erection and Tsukishima began to move and flick his wrist in the rhythm that the rest of the brothers arranged over his body in tandem followed, pouring all their attention towards pleasing him.

His senses could no longer differentiate the limbs wrapped around him distinctively. The wet noises that filled the room now seemed too loud in the dead of the night - loud enough to wake up his mother-in-law in the next room.

Tsukishima could only hope his mother-in-law was having a deep sleep on this particular night because neither him nor any of his husbands cared enough to silence their voices or actions anymore. He moaned around Kuroo’s cock filling his mouth, sending vibrations down its length. Kuroo hissed and gripped onto Tsukishima’s blonde locks, shoving himself farther in.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, his throat working hard to relax and welcome the intrusion. He barely had any mind to work his wrist on Bokuto’s cock; he tightened his grip around the tip and pressed his thumb against the opening, massaging it.

Atsumu’s mouth now kissed along the side of Tsukishima’s shaft with Kita doing the same on his other side. Tsukishima’s muddled brain fumbled to determine whether the twins were kissing each other around him, but the thought itself sent him into overdrive only aided by Daichi’s tongue returning to his hole with his fingers still stretching his insides.  He had to hold onto one of Kuroo’s thighs with his remaining free hand to keep himself from shooting off the mattress. Even that did not help much as Kuroo gave one last thrust and shot his load with a loud drawn out groan.

The hot come hitting the back of his throat was the final push Tsukishima needed to send himself over the edge. With a muffled cry he followed suit, his hand on Bokuto stilling while his eyes rolled back

Two pairs of lips wrapped themselves around Tsukishima’s cock, lapping up every thread of come he shot while he impossibly clenched around Daichi’s digits inside him, the knots in his stomach finally bursting open. That was the most stimulation he had received at once and Tsukishima was sure he would have released from every pore on his body if his anatomy worked that way.

Honestly, after discovering he could suddenly release self-lubricating slick, it seemed nothing was impossible. Now that he finally didn’t have the desperation for release he wondered if it was something  _ He _ had bestowed as his odd way of blessing. He could dwell on that thought for later. At the moment, he had four husbands to sate,  _ if _ the one he was licking clean was satisfied with doing it once.

Tsukishima popped the softening length out of his mouth and pushed Kuroo off of him, sitting up in the process. He looked at his husbands and their hungry gazes had his stomach clenching. Using his shaky limbs Tsukishima flipped himself around on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the three that had been pleasuring him. He only chanced a glance to gauge their reactions before diverting his attention at Bokuto and beckoning him closer. In the short moment, Tsukishima had come to the realisation that this particular husband of his was quite needy.

“Come, use my mouth as you please.”

Bokuto was overjoyed, to say the least, having secured Tsukishima’s attention for himself. Unlike Kuroo, he drilled himself straight against the roof of Tsukishima’s mouth, making the blonde prince gag around his impossible girth. His jaw was stretched to maximum in order to accommodate Bokuto’s raging hard-on, yet Tsukishima felt his teeth beginning to sink into the skin of the penis. He tried to push him out of his mouth, hoping to try again and not actually bite his penis but Bokuto held him in place.

Tsukishima managed to look up at his husband’s face looking for an explanation even as he felt his ass cheeks being grabbed by strong, sturdy fingers and spread apart.

“I like it,” Bokuto said simply, already panting, and began thrusting his hips.

And so, Tsukishima focused on relaxing his throat once more but not caring much if his teeth got involved in the process. On his back, there was a thick head of who knew which of his husband’s cock pressing against his pucker.

But it wasn’t too much less in girth compared to Bokuto - that much he could tell as the ring of muscles parted to let it in, the lubrication making it easier. Once inside, Tsukishima felt himself throbbing against the erection as it sat there waiting to let him adjust. The sensation of being filled was overwhelming but he had to re-evaluate that once his husband started moving inside him. 

It felt nothing like the fingers had, it was  _ so much more _ . The way it dragged along his nerve endings with each push and pull had Tsukishima whimpering around Bokuto’s cock within a few moments. Even though he just came moments ago, Tsukishima saw stars behind his eyelids from the combination of two fat cocks pleasuring him from both ends.

He opened his eyes, not knowing he had closed them in the first place and his gaze sought out Kuroo. The messy-haired man was sitting with his legs crossed just beside them. A lazy smirk on his face and a hand under his chin as he observed Tsukishima getting wrecked by his brothers. 

Bokuto’s shaft pulsed in his mouth and nothing could have prepared Tsukishima for the flood of come that the largest brother shot down his throat. Tsukishima gagged and sputtered around him, spitting out some of it while some dripped down his chin, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He didn’t have the luxury to notice when Kuroo had crawled closer and only took note of him when he began to wipe his face clean. 

“You did so good,” he whispered and kissed the top of Tsukishima’s ear which the latter found quite endearing for some reason. “And now it seems like we have a gift for you.”

The prince frowned at his words as he realized the pounding at his ass had slowed down since Bokuto came. He was itching to glance back and see who it was but at the same time, he found himself unable to take his attention off Kuroo. He had the sudden urge to kiss the archer and he did, pulling him down for a quick but deep kiss. It only lasted a second or two and when they parted, Tsukishima noticed the trail of white come dripping from the corner of Kuroo’s mouth who wiped the trickle with the back of his hand.

“Nng, Kita!” the sudden shout caught Tsukishima’s attention and he turned his head to look behind him. Upon turning, he found who had been fucking him all this time, it was Daichi but that was not what caught his eye.

The twins were on the bed diagonally to them, moving their hips against one another in earnest. Atsumu, although was on top, he definitely was not the one in control of their situation.

It was definitely not something Tsukishima had seen coming. At first glance, it looked like Atsumu was the one grinding his hips against Kita, but on looking closer, Tsukishima realized that it was the younger twin who held onto Atsumu’s hips and directed his movements, tugging him against himself over and over again.

“Like what you see?” Tsukishima found himself biting his lips at Kuroo’s words. He nodded softly, his gaze stuck on the twins having the time of their lives a few feet away from him as Daichi shifted inside him. Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered shut but he blinked them open, stealing a glance at Daichi. He pressed his hips back at the oldest, smirking when Daichi’s grip over his hips tightened. When Daichi thrusted next, it was a hard one, almost had Tsukishima falling face first onto the mattress if not for Kuroo coming in aid to hold him up.

Tsukishima used the opportunity to wrap himself against Kuroo in a hug, offering him a small smile before turning his face to one side and continue looking on. Atsumu’s cries were more desperate now as he humped his brother, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He seemed any moment away from coming.

The expression stirred on Tsukishima’s pleasure. It was a good thing Daichi had picked up his pace to a brutal one once again. Tsukishima wanted to come,  _ needed _ to. He couldn’t help but move his hips in accordance to Daichi’s thrusts, the moans falling from his lips grew louder the faster Daichi went. 

Tsukishima managed to steal another glance at the twins before Kita’s hips bucked violently under him, causing Atsumu to lose whatever little composure he had. Both came simultaneously in front of Tsukishima’s eyes, spilling on each other’s stomachs. Their blissed out faces made Tsukishima clench tighter around Daichi, squeezing his eyes shut, as the eldest brother continued to hit his sweet spot.

But after being visually and physically stimulated for so long, it didn't take long until Tsukishima's balls began to seize up in preparation for another release. He moaned, turning his face back towards Kuroo and whined at him with half-lidded eyes. As if it was Kuroo who was ramming his insides and not Daichi.

Daichi did not seem to mind though, he continued the pace until his hips began to falter and the thrusts became more erratic. It drove Tsukishima wild and in an effort to not make any more noise than they were already causing, he sank his teeth at the spot in Kuroo’s neck that he was previously nuzzling.

Engulfed in Kuroo’s musky scent, Tsukishima came in thick spurts all over Kuroo’s hands that were holding him up at the waist while at the same time, Daichi released his hot seed deep inside him. Kuroo held him through the ride, rubbing soothing circles at his sides while Tsukishima went limp against him, breathing hard and noisily. Tsukishima grunted when Daichi pulled out of him, even at its softening state, it was quite thick and Tsukishima was too sensitive.

His legs buckled under him and Tsukishima fell in a heap against Kuroo who in turn lost his balance and toppled over, taking the both of them down together. Once they hit the mattress, it took Tsukishima a lot of effort to disentangle himself from the sticky mess that covered Kuroo’s limbs. He had half a mind to just let it be and roll up against his husband and pass out but he'd really like to clean up.

Kuroo turned them over, putting Tsukishima on his back atop the mattress and got up to find a rag. Tsukishima looked to his side to find Bokuto lying there, still blissed out from his orgasm. But as if sensing Tsukishima's gaze, the man blinked his eyes open and a broad smile broke out on his face.

"Hey," Bokuto rolled over to him and snuggled against his chest although Bokuto was the broader one out of the two.

Tsukishima raised an arm and reached over to comb his fingers through the dual-toned hair as it shimmered silver under the moonlight, the lamp having died a while ago. Daichi plopped down on his other side and stared out of the window above them. Though he made no movement to come any closer to Tsukishima, he realized that the eldest brother was also as elated as Bokuto when he saw the fond smile gracing his features.

The twins still laid where Tsukishima had last seen them at the corner of the mattress, now having curled up against each other, one muttering sweet-nothings in the other’s ears.

“They’ve been quite codependent since birth and self-sufficient as a unit,” Tsukishima turned to face Kuroo who had come back inside the room with a wet rag and positioned himself between Tsukishima’s legs.

He was gentle and careful with his wiping. Even still it made Tsukishima whimper from how sensitive he was at that moment. Kuroo worked fast so it was over in a moment but then he moved to his brothers and gave them all a quick wipe down as well.

Tsukishima watched them with fondness, eyes almost shutting on their own from how exhausted he felt. Pleasing five husbands was not going to be easy it seemed.

Kuroo came back and gently picked up Tsukishima’s head and placed it in his lap as he settled down on the bed with his back against the wall.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Tsukishima could barely form a legible sentence.

“And not be able to hold you like this?” Kuroo said incredulously. “No way.”

Tsukishima could feel himself smile as his body stopped resisting the sleep that clouded his brain. It had been only a day, but he wouldn’t give up this for anything in the world.

As the six drifted off to the land of sleep, somewhere in the cosmos, a blue-skinned god smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: someone else is getting wrecked. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets wrecked while Tsukki watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: **dada** = older brother

Tsukishima awoke surrounded by warmth. Perhaps it was  _ a little too warm _ . He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he registered once his vision refocused was the face of his newly wed husband. Well,  _ one _ of them.

The body heat that his husband emanated while being draped all about him had chased away the chill of the night from Tsukishima’s bones, in fact, so much so that the pair was covered in a sheen of sweat. The sliver of sky that was visible outside the window from the gaps of the foliage that grew around the hut, indicated that it was breaking dawn and Tsukishima intended to get himself and his husbands dressed enough to be presentable before their mother entered the room by any chance.

Yet once he turned his attention back to the body lying on top of him, Tsukishima chuckled softly.  _ Wasn’t he the only one besides the twins who slept apart from Tsukishima last night? _

Daichi, the eldest brother was hugging him now, head nuzzling in the crook of his neck, sleeping soundly as if this was the way they had always meant to be.

Tsukishima had been a little hesitant to reach out to him last night. Daichi seemed nice but the situation they were put in, didn't really leave much of a choice for anyone. And Tsukishima had no clue what Daichi felt about that. 

Maybe a talk was due sooner or later, but at this moment, Tsukishima was fairly positive that they would be just fine. Bokuto had barely shifted from his position since the previous night, and even the twins looked like they had scooted closer to the huddle of bodies Tsukishima attracted.

A soft fond smile played on his lips watching their sleeping forms. He still was warm though. He would like to take a bath. There was also yesterday's  _ bodily fluids _ clinging to his skin in dried clumps. Kuroo had done a god awful job at cleaning him. Kuroo, who was lying at the far edge of the bed somehow, Tsukishima was honestly a little confused how he got there from under him. He was bundled up like a literal cat, with both arms covering his ears from each side while sleeping on his side.

He freed a limb from beneath Daichi, the movement causing him to groan and shift on top of Tsukishima, preparing to settle in again in a comfortable position. But the prince did not hesitate jabbing his finger at his side, risking a violent jolt from Daichi, and almost crashing into Bokuto on his other side. Another jab and the short black-haired man was propping himself up on his arms against Tsukishima’s chest and looking around through heavy eyelids.  He looked so adorable, Tsukishima's mouth itched to place a quick peck at the side of his adorably scrunched mouth.

But that would be unbecoming of him. So he booped his nose and then pushed him off, finally sitting up. Daichi let out a low groan after being pushed back onto the mattress like that and blinked a few times, still appearing almost sleep drunk. Tsukishima shook his head, getting up while he packed his long hair in a low bun.

Then he walked to the spot where he had  _ oh, so shamelessly _ undressed himself before his husbands last night and picked up the saree. He moved around as silently as he could, half-assedly wrapping the clothing around him then snooping around the room to find a suitable cloth to wear after his bath. And then he left the hut to find a nearby stream.

It struck Tsukishima only after leaving the hut that he had not brought anything to defend himself with, just in case the need arose. Maybe since the Pandavas had been living here for a while, there was little chance of animals coming near their place of habitation, but Tsukishima had learnt to be wary of the human species. So he chose a felled wooden log, thick enough to serve a strong blow and yet light enough for him to wield. He sharpened its blunt end to a pointed one with a rock and finally satisfied with his handiwork, tried to make his way through the forest, looking out for any trails or traces of a path.

It was not long before the sound of rippling water made him perk up as he crossed a patch of heavy undergrowth. As he moved forward, the sound became clearer and on parting the remaining row of the tall blades of grass blocking his sight, Tsukishima was greeted by a dreamy vision in front of him.

It was just like a painting done by the talented artists of the royal court. But more real. The water flowed freely with a happy sort of tune. The velocity was not too strong that it'd sweep someone away. Gentle breeze brushed his skin and the row of grass before him swayed under it.

Tsukishima found a large rock protruding nearby that was just the perfect spot to keep his clothes. He placed the clean one down first then peeled the haphazardly slapped saree off his body and threw it down as well.

With small but quick steps he walked into the water, being careful not to step on the smaller rocks and hurt his foot.

Tsukishima soon found the rocky ground change to loamy soil and silt. Since it would become more difficult to keep his footing steady without the grips the rocks provided, he decided not to wade too far into the stream after the water came up to his waist.

He gathered water in the cup of his palm and brought it to pour it over his chest. Doing it a few more times, he decided to take a quick dip in the water. 

The water had made him feel refreshed after the  _ adventurous _ night, successfully preparing him for the long day ahead. He made sure to wash the place between his legs very well, he did not enjoy being dirty. Then he moved to rubbing at different parts of his body that seemed to need a good scrubbing.

When he felt he was finally clean enough, he raised from the water. Wringing his dripping hair to get rid of the excess water. Tsukishima walked back towards where he left his clothes and picked up the old one to pat dry his body swiftly. After that it was only a matter of getting the dhuti around him and tying it up. He hoped it was knotted properly. He did not solely wear saree but he wore them often enough that he was not too confident in his dhuti wearing skills.

It was knotted alright but unable to remember what to do with the rest of the cloth hanging around his legs in a way it was  _ not _ supposed to, Tsukishima simply tucked the loose ends at his waist, hoping for the best.

He made his way back towards the hut, the sky now clear enough with the sun already up in the sky. The birds had finally begun to screech out their wake-up calls, crowing, cawing and chirping to their heart’s content like Tsukishima had heard never before. He had always lived amongst people, not nature, and he honestly was not as opposed to the idea of living here as he had been on arrival.

As he strolled through the forest on his way back, his thoughts drifted back to his husbands. He wondered if they were awake yet. They probably were, all of them seemed like the type to wake up with the sun and begin their day. Hardworking and honest men.

Tsukishima thought he got lost once or twice but he found his way back to the hut. As he neared, he could smell the incense burning and the aroma wafted through the air. His mother-in-law was most likely up and lit them for prayer. He could also hear the brothers making lots of noise for who knew what. But he didn't have to guess any longer as he broke through the line of trees and entered the small clearing.

As it turned out, the loud clamour was not about Tsukishima having left the hut as the prince had expected it to be. The young princes were just a rowdy bunch except the youngest one that was probably still inside the hut. The rest of the brothers were outside chopping firewood and hollering at each other with their mother shaking her head fondly at their antics.

Tsukishima paused when he reached the group. Wondering how or if he should interrupt them.

He decided to announce his arrival anyway. “Good morning, respected ones,” he bowed with folded hands.

"Oh, you're back!" Bokuto spoke before anyone else.

"We were thinking of going to find…" Kuroo's voice trailed off when he looked up from chopping wood, his eyes raking over Tsukishima's form. Atsumu and Daichi looked up too and froze.

Only Saeko seemed to be the one not freaking out at the sight of a bare-chested Tsukishima standing before her in a poorly worn dhuti. "What?" Tsukishima asked, finally unable to take the silence and staring, completely misunderstanding the true reason. "I know it's not looking all great but is it  _ that _ bad?"

“What?” Kuroo muttered, still stuck in a daze. His brothers were not faring any better. Atsumu stared at him open-mouthed, tongue threatening to drool saliva. Bokuto’s axe ran the risk of slipping from his grip and removing his feet in a clean chop while Daichi’s arms failed to contain the huge stack of firewood any longer. 

In a rain of cluttering noise the chopped wood fell around the eldest brother, the sound making Tsukishima flinch but at least his four husbands snapped out of their stupor.

Whether because of the cease in commotion or the loud tumbling of wood logs falling down, Kita emerged at the door of the hut. He paused, taking in the scenario at hand, quickly calculating then turned to Tsukishima. "Get inside, I'll help you fix it."

Tsukishima nodded, feeling a little flustered, but moving towards Kita anyway, being careful not to trip and make a bigger embarrassment of himself. Kita placed a reassuring arm around Tsukishima, his fingers gently resting over the dip of waist.

Once inside, Kita took the worn cloth from his hands and placed it elsewhere then moved closer. His hands roamed over Tsukishima's exposed torso, making him shiver and bite his lips to keep himself from making any noise. He was enjoying the touch more than he would like to admit.

Tsukishima had a nagging feeling that the youngest Pandava brother was doing that on purpose, but Kita’s indifferent expression betrayed nothing. He reached around Tsukishima, pulled out the loose ends that the blond had hastily tucked in and wrapped them neatly. 

His nimble fingers mesmerized Tsukishima. Last night, he had been too occupied with the touch they had left on his skin, but in the daylight, he looked on as the fingers danced about at his abdomen, effortlessly draping the dhuti in neat folds.  It put a spell on him, unable to take his eyes off the thin long digits, he wanted them in other parts of his body; his hair, his mouth, his throat, his  _ cock  _ and  _ his hole  _ that he could feel getting damper the longer Kita touched him.

Sadly, it was over in a few moments; he didn’t take nearly as long as Tsukishima would usually take to get the arrangement this perfect. Although they were done, Kita didn’t immediately move out of the way, rather stared at Tsukishima’s face with the unreadable expression that he always wore. Those hands were once again moving about his torso. And he welcomed the touch.

Tsukishima jolted when Kita sneaked a hand over one of his nipples and gave it a twist. He glanced at the man and Kita gave a small playful smirk, standing on his tiptoes to lean in for a soft press of lips against Tsukishima’s. Then he took a step back, turned around and went to head out of the door. 

The entire ordeal had left Tsukishima a blushing mess, fuming at the realization that he had been flustered so easily. Yet he could not bring himself to be mad at Kita even if he wanted to, so he focused on fixing his hair instead. The damp curls spilled around his neck as he released the tie and combed his fingers through them. Thin tracks of water ran down his torso and Tsukishima could not help but wonder what else Kita would have done to him if he had seen him in this way.

He flicked off the water droplets rolling down his torso and went to the door to see what the rowdy bunch were up to now. He could smell the fragrance of food being cooked and when he peeked, he found there was a fire finally lit with the firewood the brothers gathered. Bokuto was hovering over the pot that was placed over the stove, stirring its contents from time to time.

Kita was nowhere to be seen, neither was Atsumu.

“Where did the twins go?” He asked nobody in particular but a black-haired figure came slinking up to him.

“Why? Missing them already?” Tsukishima continued to stare at him in faux annoyance until Kuro cleared his throat and said in a louder voice, “Off feeding the horses and maybe oiling the wheels of the chariot.”

“And what are  _ you  _ doing?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Everyone is helping to prepare food. Are you just sitting there and watching them?”

Someone snorted and upon looking, Tsukishima found it was Daichi. “He doesn’t even sit and watch. Usually, wanders in the woods doing nothing helpful.” Daichi said, “Perhaps because you are here that he is not slinking off to someplace yet.”

“Stop getting on my case, dada!” Kuroo stomped on the ground in a childish manner. Tsukishima could barely hide his smile as he made his way towards Bokuto to find out what was being cooked.

It was rice, as expected, but with a side dish of what seemed some sort of meat curry to go with it. Tsukishima was reminded that even yesterday, he had been served at least a few options of food on silver platters. And Tsukishima never had much of an appetite so it'd always go to waste. How long had his husbands been living like that, he didn't know but he was glad that he wasn't going to be imposing on them  _ too _ much.

"What is it?" Tsukishima pointed at the meat being cooked. "Smells really good."

A huge grin broke out on Bokuto's face. "Rabbit meat! Kuroo and I caught two yesterday in the woods before we went to bring you home!"

Tsukishima offered him a smile. Kuroo came from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, stuffing his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck. The blonde blushed, his mother-in-law was still right there.

“Get off,” he hissed under his breath. “Ma will see you -”

“I’m sure she won’t mind,” Kuroo grinned. As if on cue, Saeko got up from her seat on the ground and Tsukishima grabbed whatever fruit was in front of him, pretending to be busy with some  _ real work _ .

Saeko’s figure appeared in his line of sight and Kuroo’s body shook behind him with laughter as Tsukishima’s face heated up. “I’m going to take a bath,” the Queen Mother smiled at him, making Tsukishima want to disappear into the papaya he was holding. “Keep Atsumu away from the pots if the twins come back while I’m gone. If he gets to the food, there’ll be nothing left for us,” she joked and prepared to leave the clearing in the direction of the stream.

The moment she turned around, Kuroo became even bolder and licked a stripe up Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima dropped the fruit from his hand, thankfully Bokuto was nearby, and caught it with his fast reflex before it could hit the ground and get damaged.

Indignant, Tsukishima twisted around to glare at the miscreant husband of his, pouting when it didn't work and Kuroo only grinned.

"You're so irresistible, I can't help it." Kuroo whispered, pulling him against him once more, this time they were face to face. "Especially when you came back looking like  _ that _ ." His callused hands gripped Tsukishima by the ass, bringing them even closer. Tsukishima let out a low moan as their cocks touched. Kuroo took one of Tsukishima's earlobes between his teeth before adding, "I'm sure my brothers would agree."

“Will you pass me the lid, Daichi?” Bokuto reclined against the adjacent wall and wiped his sweat with a cloth that was slung over his bare shoulders before looking up at the pair. “I agree with you, but Daichi and I need to do something, don’t we, dada?” 

Tsukishima shivered again as the eldest brother leant over them reaching for the lid and felt Kuroo stiffen around him. As soon as the pot was covered, Daichi grabbed Kuroo by the wrist and peeled him off their husband. Tsukishima could not tear his eyes away as Daichi slipped his arms around Kuroo’s torso and nuzzled his neck in the same way Kuroo had been doing to him a moment ago.

“Yes Bokuto, you are right. It’s time to let the food cook on its own for now.” He looked straight at Tsukishima. “Just the way we should let our husband be on his own for now.”

Tsukishima's stomach did a somersault noting Daichi's darkened gaze. He was unable to move as if glued on spot, his throat parched and his mouth parted; Tsukishima felt like a dying man in a desert. His eyes followed Daichi's movements as Daichi lowered his hand until he was cupping Kuroo's crotch and giving it a squeeze.

Kuroo's reaction had Tsukishima gulping. The man arched his back with a groan, throwing his head backwards till it hit Daichi's shoulder. 

“Are you turned on because our husband is watching us? Or is it because you like the way I touch you, Kuroo?” Daichi’s voice dropped down an octave. 

“B-both,” Kuroo breathed out. “But let’s move inside.”

Bokuto pushed himself off the wall and stalked over to join his brothers. “And who will watch the food?” he took a nipple between his fingers and twisted it, making Kuroo yelp. “Your dear friend Iwaizumi?” Nobody could miss the tease with which the name rolled down his tongue.

"I- I can stay here," Tsukishima offered, flustered thinking he was interrupting them. "I mean, it's not like I'm joining nor do I have anywhere to be so…"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "And miss the opportunity to see how he looks when we take him apart?" The words were followed by another pinch to Kuroo's nipples who made a high pitched sound in response. Tsukishima let out a whimper at the same time; he was getting worked up just by this. He had no idea how he would handle what was being hinted.

"Oh, you're coming with us or we wreck him right here, my prince." Bokuto was the one who spoke this time, standing beside Daichi with his arms folded over his chest. 

Tsukishima gulped. As much as he was getting excited down there to watch Kuroo get wrecked, Tsukishima was also anxious of the pot boiling over and making a mess of the cooking area that they would have to answer for. He was thinking about the technicalities of the whole situation when the brothers took his silence as an affirmation to his perverse nature.

“You’ve chosen to be quite intrepid, I see,” Daichi smirked. 

Tsukishima's face heated up. He opened his mouth to explain but it was already too late. With practiced skill, Daichi untied the knot of Kuroo's dhuti and let it fall. Kuroo's cock sprang free, it was already  _ very erect _ and glistening with the precum smeared along its length. Tsukishima sucked in a breath at the scene, his own erection that he'd been trying to ignore, throbbing in the confines of his clothes.

Daichi then turned them to the side so Bokuto could join as well without obstructing the view for Tsukishima. The Panchal prince took a few steps forward to get away from the stove nearby and sank to the ground. If he was watching, he better have a fine view as well.

Kuroo glanced at him, his breathing laboured as Daichi and Bokuto let their hands roam around freely all over his body, teasing and pinching in places they knew he was sensitive. Tsukishima drank in the sight.

The heat of the stove was already making them sweaty, and they were in a time constraint, so Daichi pushed Kuroo in a bending position with Bokuto’s aid, making him stick out his rear before him. He shoved two fingers inside Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo didn't need to be told, he closed his lips around the digits and began to suck on them, coating them well with his saliva. Kuroo groaned when Daichi pushed his fingers deeper, hitting the edge of his mouth before he retracted them. The fingers popped out with a string of drool attached to them.

Daichi moved them over to Kuroo's ass, pushing them in one by one with little time for adjustment. Kuroo didn't seem to be complaining though. He was busy replacing those fingers with something much bigger and thicker, Bokuto's cock.

“No self-lubrication for you, huh?” Daichi’s fingers thrusted in and out of Kuroo in quick motions. “Making me do all the work.” Even Tsukishima’s cock twitched at the sharp sting Kuroo probably felt at the slap that followed.

Kuroo cried out, but the sound came out muffled because of his mouth being occupied. He pushed back immediately, to meet Daichi’s thrusting fingers, raising his ass and swaying his hips. Another smack landed. “Can’t help but keep on acting disobedient, can you.”

Daichi pulled out his fingers and quickly spat in his hand to slick up his cock before lining up against Kuroo’s entrance. Without another warning, he shoved it in with enough force that it made Kuroo whimper around Bokuto in his mouth. If getting pleasured by five princes was one of Tsukishima’s favourite things already, watching each of them fall apart at the other’s hands was not far off that list.

Kuroo's face as Daichi and Bokuto abused both of his openings held an expression Tsukishima was not expecting. He looked _ blissed out _ . As if this was the best thing that was happening to him and he wouldn't have it any other way.  _ Which was likely the case _ , Tsukishima commented inside his head.

As Daichi began to thrust, setting a slow rhythm that steadily increased, Tsukishima couldn't handle it anymore. He was ready to combust. Tsukishima fumbled with his dhuti, hastily loosening it just enough to reach down and fist his straining cock. He bit his bottom lip and gave himself some lazy strokes, eyes still glued to the scene unfolding before him.

Bokuto picked up his pace too and Tsukishima’s breath hitched in his chest as he sensed the beefy man to be nearing his climax. Streaks of saliva dripped down Kuroo’s chin and he gagged as his brother’s fists pulled his hair, thrusting deep into his mouth.

It took a few more thrusts, Bokuto's rhythm faltered and he shut his eyes with a groan as he climaxed. But in the last second, Bokuto pulled out, painting Kuroo's face with rope after rope of thick cum.

Tsukishima only saw Kuroo's cock twitch and spurt his release onto the grass, soundlessly.

Daichi was relentless. His hands left deep impressions on Kuroo’s butt given how hard he was squeezing the cheeks. Kuroo huffed and panted, his groans low and gravelly, eyes rolling back in their sockets while being driven into overstimulation by Daichi.

The eldest brother did not hold himself off any longer. With a loud groan, Daichi stilled, pushing himself as deep as he could. Daichi's hips spasmed as he filled up Kuroo's awaiting hole. After coming, Kuroo was barely holding himself up but then his legs gave up and fell face first onto the grass. Surely, staining his torso with the release he had splattered in the same spot not even moments ago.

He was a sight to see, face dripping with streaks of cum and drool, hair messed up from all the manhandling the brothers did. Not to mention the bruises on his buttocks.

Tsukishima wasn’t anywhere near completion and his tongue made a low sound of disappointment. Daichi and Bokuto had also joined Kuroo on the grass, rolling about and stretching like cats after a nap. At the sound, they looked up at Tsukishima and caught him retracting his hand out of the folds of his dhuti.

Kuroo didn't seem like he had the capability to form words at the moment and Bokuto only offered a loopy grin towards him. "Guessing by the sound you made, we didn't manage to satisfy you, my prince." Daichi spoke, and even he sounded a little strained. "I promise to make it up to you later when we have more time and privacy on our hands."

Tsukishima sent a mental apology to Kita as he tied his dhuti back as messy as it got. Then he crawled towards the trio. One of them needed a serious clean-up, and Tsukishima was the only sober one out of the four. "I will hold onto the promise then, dear husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We're getting a timeskip (and more smut, ofc)
> 
> Let us know your thoughts in the comments! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's YachiTsukki and IwaTsukki!! Well, along with our usual five of course [>_o] Ft. A Grand Entrance by Oikawa and Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raj purohit - Royal Priest.  
> Mama - Maternal uncle.

The gleaming white marble pillars had been decorated with gilded garlands of gold-plated flowers. The halls and courts had been built so high that Tsukishima had to crane his neck and squint really hard to even catch a glimpse of the snow-coloured ceiling. Seven thrones sat on the other end of the main court, each having their unique design befitting its owner. The Palace of Illusions, as it was called, was designed by the god of architecture himself.

“Your Majesty, she has arrived,” Tsukishima’s stupor broke as the attendant informed him and he smiled and nodded for the attendant to let her in.

He turned around just as the attendant opened the door and a girl similar to his age walked in. Her clothes were of fine quality, blonde hair tied into a loose braid that rested on one of her shoulders. Body adorned with jewelry, her movements were graceful as she kneeled down before Tsukishima to pay respect.

“Rise,” Tsukishima instructed, walking towards her. She lifted her face and pushed herself off the ground, a big smile splitting her face. Tsukishima also smiled towards her before gathering her small form in a hug.

“My Prince!” The tiny body in his arms shook with laughter, trying to free herself from his grasp. “What are you doing? Such behaviour is unbecoming of you!”

“It’s been so long, Yachi!” Tsukishima finally let her go. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, but oh dear, look at you!” She held him at a distance and scanned his figure from head to toe. Tsukishima had draped on a crimson saree, his hair falling in neat curls about his shoulder, some of the golden locks secured at the back of his head with an ornate moon-shaped pin. An intricately designed tiara sat atop his crown claiming his right to one of those seven thrones. “You look gorgeous!” Yachi exclaimed.

Tsukishima blushed at her words. “So do you.” He grabbed her hand and turned around. “Come, let me show you around the palace, although some places are still in progress so there’s not much to see.”

“At least, your chambers have been completed! Now my prince doesn’t have to live in a hut anymore.” Yachi said, falling into steps beside him. “Oh, I got to take a quick tour on my way here, so we can head over to your chamber! We have so much to share,  _ you _ have so much to share.”

Tsukishima threw her a bemused glance. “I didn’t mind living in a hut.”

“Oh?” Yachi looked at him with a curious gaze.

“It was, different. But not bad.”

“I see,” Yachi grinned. “And of course we later received word of the  _ situation _ that arose,” she smirked at Tsukishima who blushed with a shy smile in response. They reached the inner halls of the palace where the living quarters were situated. Tsukishima led them through a few more corridors before he stopped in front of a pair of double-door. A guard stood before the room and bowed as the prince wrenched the doors open after instructing him not to disturb them unless it was an emergency.

Once the doors were shut behind them, Yachi, having gotten a taste of what the architecture looked like already, did not waste time looking around the chamber and jumped straight to the questions that invaded her peace of mind.

“Are your husbands treating you nicely? Are you fine with having to put up with five of them? How are you handling them?” she fired the questions all at once and would’ve added a few more if not for Tsukishima raising his hand and telling her to stop.

“ _ Calm down. _ ” Tsukishima shook his head, “We have sorted things out since long ago. And yes, they are kind people. Kinder than I expected.”

Yachi cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, giving him the look she had mastered over the years to let him know that she was waiting for a detailed explanation. 

“They treat me very well,” Tsukishima sighed, giving in and finally realizing that he’d be able to have someone to share his experiences with. “Loving and caring, each in their own way,” he looked away, flustered. He walked towards the daybed placed near the window and settled down on it.

“I’m happy to hear that. I was so worried when the news first arrived. Your brother had been too.” Yachi followed the prince and came to stand before the daybed. She sank down to the floor, choosing the spot beside Tsukishima’s legs. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “And how do they do in bed? Are they able to satisfy you properly?”

Tsukishima turned scarlet at her words. Yes, she had been the maid who showed him the waters when he was of age but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be a little embarrassed when she asked about the bedroom matters between him and his husbands. A fire of arousal shot through him, recalling how well-fucked he had been ever since the first night. Until. They transferred to the palace.

“They are not too shabby at that,” Tsukishima responded after a short while, not giving away too many details just yet. “Sometimes keeping up with five of them at the same time is a bit tough though the  _ wedding present  _ I received from Sakha had been quite beneficial.”

“Keeping up with the five of them at once? Wedding present from your friend? What do you mean?”

Yachi had always been the most patient one to look after Tsukishima since their childhood and had accompanied him everywhere he went before his marriage. There was nothing much Tsukishima could ever hide from her knowledge - she would extract information out of him one way or the other. In a way, it was how Tsukishima had always confided in her, so much so that she was the only person who knew about the depth of his ties to Iwaizumi.

So, before Yachi could take matters in her hand and stalk off to one of his husbands and attack them with her relentless questions, Tsukishima began to narrate the tales of his married life. He explained how he had been given a gift that caused his ass to self-lubricate as well as how he'd offered himself to his husbands on their wedding night which earned him a giggle from Yachi.

“And by the pact we made with the Kauravas, they gave us this land to rule, so now we’re here decked up and all set to live the regal life.”

“So why do you suddenly sound so crestfallen, my prince?”

Tsukishima looked at his handmaid in confusion.

“You speak of the days bygone as if they are fond memories of the distant past,” she continued. “It seems like you do not look forward to your life together in the palace with as much fondness as you have for the pastoral life you left behind.”

“There weren’t so many civil, social and political duties to fulfil there, Yachi,” Tsukishima huffed a sigh, thinking back on their earlier days. “This palace is breathtakingly beautiful but also a stark reminder of our responsibilities.”

He heaved another sigh, deciding to lie down on his side. "All of us have been busy, including myself. We haven't gotten much time for ourselves at all."

Yachi had always been perceptive and would understand the words that Tsukishima would leave out when speaking. This time was no exception. "Oh, is my prince not being satisfied lately?" Her voice held a grin and when Tsukishima looked at her, sure enough, she was barely suppressing a chuckle.

"Whenever I see how exhausted they are, how can I make them sate me like a shameless one. Sometimes one of them would come over to my chamber but even the last one had been days ago." Tsukishima sat up, he'd gotten too used to the indulgent behaviour. And now he was suffering because of it.

"Desiring your husbands is not shameless at all, my prince. You have every right to ask them for it." Yachi retorted,  absent-mindedly tracing a pattern on Tsukishima’s foot that dangled from where he sat.

The prince allowed himself to smile at that.  "How about I tend to you on days when your husbands are too busy and you crave relief? It'll be just like back then."

Tsukishima turned to look at her, she had that face which said she was serious. And it left him contemplating. But only for a moment. He quirked his lips in response and she stood up, stepping closer and pushing him down so that he was lying on his back.

The bangles on Yachi’s arms jingled as she gently took off the ornaments from his hair, letting it fall free and placed them on the table nearby. It had been a while since someone had touched Tsukishima so softly the way Yachi did. She took off some of her own jewelry that seemed to be getting in the way and straddled Tsukishima.

The two of them had not gotten together like this in a long while, even before his marriage. He had spent a good while devoting himself to  _ Him _ . But now that Tsukishima had her sitting on top of him, they fell back onto the pattern with ease.

As Yachi rolled her hips, caressing Tsukishima in places the saree didn't cover him, Tsukishima's cock began to harden.  With every rise and fall of his chest, Yachi removed his anchal bit by bit, showering his bare skin with small pecks and kisses. With the anchal completely off, she reached back and hiked up the saree, the rest of it coming up to gather at his waist. Tsukishima panted under her, his eyes a little glassy. The break from his husbands' touch the past few days had left him more sensitive to any sort of touch apparently. Everywhere Yachi touched, Tsukishima shuddered.

Seeing him like this, Yachi did not waste too much time teasing him and after a pinch to the prince's nipples, she flipped around, tugging off her anchal, letting her round breasts hang free and then unravelling her saree before throwing it onto the ground..

Long arms came up from behind her, snaking around from under her armpits, finally coming to rest on her supple breasts. “Old habits die hard,” she giggled at the warm touch of Tsukishima’s fingers on her skin.

“You are as beautiful as ever,” Tsukishima tugged on her nipples feeling them harden under his fingers as she prepared to take him inside her.  She moaned low when Tsukishima squeezed one of breasts together with the continued tugging of nipple. The place between her legs dampened farther. She inserted one finger at a time, until she was upto four, stretching herself to the fullest.

It was Tsukishima’s turn to moan as she lowered herself upon him, taking his length inside her warmth.  His hands slid from her breasts to the slope of her wide hips. He didn't urge her to move, knowing that she would set the pace on her own terms.

Yachi hiked up her saree further and began to move, revealing her bubble butt much to Tsukishima’s delight. His fingers dug into her sides as the prince grew more excited at the utter visual treat that was Yachi. He bit his lip, arching his hips slightly to push himself deeper. His cock twitched and throbbed surrounded by the wet heat of her insides. Yachi's walls squeezed around him as she bounced on top him faster and harder. The obscene sound of skin meeting skin was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Tsukishima had somewhere to be in a bit,  _ his coronation ceremony _ , but for the time being, he allowed himself to drown in the pleasure

Tsukishima had not realized when he had squeezed his eyes shut but they flew open when he suddenly felt a finger prod at his entrance. The digit made it past the ring of muscles and slipped in - a sensation he had almost begun to miss. Yachi slowed down on top of him, rolling her hips quite lazily, yet in a sensuous manner, and her finger explored Tsukishima’s ass experimentally.

“So it’s true?” Tsukishima heard Yachi say thoughtfully.

He blinked. “You didn’t believe me when I told you?”

Yachi started stretching his hole and pushed in another digit, thrusting them in and out slowly. “I had my doubts,” she said with a shrug. “Needed to see it for myself.”

Yachi's small nimble fingers were different from his husbands' thicker and much larger ones. It didn't reach as far or felt as full but she knew what she was doing. Which meant, within a few moments, she had him squirming under her.

Tsukishima whined when her other hand reached for his sack, gently cupping it in her palm then beginning to fondle. The prince was so aroused he had to dig his fingers on the meaty globes of Yachi's ass to keep himself from ejaculating from just that. 

The maid added a third finger and this time Tsukishima could not hold back the loud groan that left his lips. The continuous thrusts made him clench his walls even tighter around her fingers, his breaths laboured.

“I’m c-close,” he muttered and Yachi slightly lifted her hips, allowing him to pull out from inside her using one of his hands, gritting his teeth in an effort to restrain himself from his release.

The sensation as he pulled out of her combined with Yachi's fingers still working inside his hole was what did it for him. He came a moment after he'd pulled out, gasping as he shot spurt after spurt of come across her ass.

Tsukishima’s head fell back on the bed with a thud as his convulsions ceased, seeing stars behind his eyelids from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. 

“That was quite a lot, Prince Kei,” Yachi chuckled, her fingers stilling inside him. Tsukishima took a moment to catch his breath and reached over for a spare napkin from the bedside table and cleaned up Yachi’s skin as much as he could.

“Told you, I was pent up.” Tsukishima breathed. Yachi shook her head in fondness, choosing to not respond to that.

But as soon as he was done cleaning, he was at her mercy once more. The orgasm had left the prince relaxed and she managed to add in another finger. Tsukishima gasped, his eyes widening at how far he was stretched. The girth of four of her fingers were perhaps as thick as Bokuto's cock. And suddenly he was longing for them, his husbands once more.

Yachi slowed down again and pushed herself off him. Her fingers stuck inside him, she repositioned herself between his legs, facing him this time on her knees. Her hand started moving once again with a new vigour as she found a better angle to drill him in. Tsukishima called out her name in a pleading voice as her thumb slipped in, fisting the prince in the process. 

Tsukishima cried out, feeling impossibly full. He held onto the edge of the daybed, feeling if he released the grip he'd fall apart. The walls of his insides spasmed around Yachi's fist as she slowly pushed it deeper. He looked at her, finding a smirk playing on her lips and he knew he was done for. He was getting wrecked today.

Tsukishima took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm his nerves, not that it was much possible with Yachi having the time of her life hitting his sweet spot again and again with her knuckles. In two more hours he was to report to the main court and greet the kings and queens, princes and princesses who would arrive from the neighbouring kingdoms. All of Tsukishima’s attempts to contain his excitement fell apart as he remembered  _ He _ was supposed to be attending the ceremony as well.

Excitement gripped him for an entire different reason then. His heart fluttering at the thought of being able to see  _ Him _ again. Although before he could get lost too deep in the thoughts, Yachi suddenly turned her wrist inside of him and it was as if his nerve endings lit up. Tsukishima practically screamed, molten pleasure coursing through his veins. 

It was the second time he came that day. But this time around, his body took more than just a few moments to stop trembling violently as with every involuntary convulsion his cock tried to expel every last drop of cum left inside him. Yachi wiped his stomach clean and crawled back up, pressing herself against his torso, sucking and nibbling his skin lightly, not enough to leave a mark but an effective distraction of his senses as she pulled out her hand slowly.

Tsukishima whimpered because of the hypersensitivity but Yachi ran her hand in soothing caresses over Tsukishima's torso, placing kisses in spots such as his throat and under his jaw. Trembling, Tsukishima wrapped her in his arms. "Sorry, you didn't get to come yet, did you?"

“I got to satisfy you at least,” Yachi said but Tsukishima wanted to return the favour.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

Yachi giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his arm. “If you offer to, I will take you up on it, Prince Kei.”

"Well, I  _ am _ offering." Tsukishima looked at her. She answered him with a blinding smile, her eyes almost closing up into slits. Then she straightened up and scooted over to his face.

Tsukishima guided her until she lowered herself over his awaiting mouth.  Her cunt had lost its wetness but it was still damp and relaxed from their earlier shenanigans. Tsukishima licked a stripe along her folds. It was dark all around him, Yachi’s ass and thighs obstructed his vision but he would be the last one to complain about it. 

Tsukishima’s tongue snaked inside, trying to find its way to Yachi’s entrance, massaging her flaps along the way. Yachi groaned above him, bucking down, wanting more. Tsukishima could barely breathe like that but he continued to lick and find her opening. Her juices began to flow, Tsukishima lapped them up as they appeared.

Yachi's fingers found their way to the prince's hair, gripping it tight and controlling Tsukishima's movements. Tsukishima could hear her breathy moans and that drove him to please her.

At last, deciding that she had been teased enough, his tongue slipped inside and wiggled until Yachi set him in the correct angle again by parting her thighs even wider. Tsukishima could now breathe easier and thrust his tongue in and out, even peeking up at her from time to time.

Yachi soon began to writhe and roll her hips in rhythm to the thrusts and Tsukishima gently nudged with his nose the tiny nub that was placed right above her entrance. Her posture faltered and she jolted, grabbing Tsukishima once again pushing his face against her dripping wetness. Tsukishima was in bliss, complying to her demand and obediently placing his mouth over her clit and sucking on it.

Her thighs trembled, her moans getting louder with her orgasm fast approaching. Tsukishima noticed the signs and actively attended to her. 

Yachi lost it when Tsukishima’s teeth grazed her clit lightly, clamping her thighs over the prince’s face and holding on to the fistfuls of his hair for dear life. Her nerve endings seemed to have been set on fire as the muscles in her abdomen contracted repeatedly, pooling sweet nectar in Tsukishima’s mouth.  The prince drank it all up, sending tremors through her body with each swipe of his tongue. Once she’d come off her high, he gently picked her up and allowed her to rest on the divanto recover. He needed a bath and get ready for the coronation.

As he attempted standing up, almost falling over, he realised the rest of the day is going to be  _ tough _ . The saree that had been bunched up around his waist slid to the floor and he groaned. He would have to call his servants to bring bath water and he couldn’t be naked as the day he was born when they appeared. His hole felt  _ strange  _ when he bent over and grabbed the corner of his saree, picking it up as he straightened.

It was a good thing that the coronation was today - he could still ride it out with the help of the current adrenaline rush. Had it been tomorrow, he would be even more sore than he was now with the overworked muscles growing stiffer overnight. Getting his bearings about him, Tsukishima finally tried to walk across the room with the saree wrapped around him casually and hair somewhat patted down. He drew the curtain that separated the inside of the chamber where Yachi was still resting, and yanked open the double doors.

There were guards standing by the door and thankfully one of the maids had also been waiting upon him. He ordered for bath water to be brought over and quickly slipped back inside. He was a private person and the servants seeing him post coitus embarrassed him no matter how many times that had happened already. He’d rather have the amount of interactions be as less as possible during moments like this.

Tsukishima took his bath as quickly as possible, and once Yachi had cleaned up herself too, the pair quickly helped each other get dressed and ready for the ceremony. Before the mirror, as Yachi placed the tiara back on Tsukishima’s head, their eyes met on the glass and Yachi offered him an encouraging smile, squeezing his shoulders. “Such a proud day for us!” she said. “Soon everyone will be hailing you by the title of Maharaj!”

“I hope everything goes well,” Tsukishima sat up straight. “Do I look the part?” he chuckled.

“You look enchanting as always, my prince.”

Little did they know that the Palace of Illusions had already begun working its magic. The two of them walked out of the chamber, Yachi falling a step behind him as Tsukishima headed for the main court. The servants all bowed and moved out of his way as he strode down the hallways of the palace.

When he reached the giant door of the court, he noted the row of carriages standing outside the palace; most guests had already arrived. He hoped he wasn’t too late and walked in through the door, the guards opening the door for him and announcing his name.

Three of the Pandava brothers were already inside, attending the guests and the servants of the palace were helping around with the preparations of the  _ yajna _ , the sacrificial fire, to present offerings to the divine beings for the prosperity of their kingdom. Atsumu and Kuroo were nowhere to be seen, so Tsukishima concluded that maybe he wasn’t  _ that _ late after all.

As he approached the three brothers, Bokuto noticed him first and offered a big grin as Tsukishima joined to stand beside them. Kita gave him a brief onceover, his eyes lingering on certain parts of the body a little longer. Tsukishima flushed under the gaze, bringing his hands at the front and playing with the fingers to ebb the nervous jitter that settled in him. Daichi was the last one to look at him, busy being the one who had to greet and make small talk with the guests.  When he did though, Tsukishima straightened up and the two exchanged the briefest of nods but that alone made Tsukishima feel all warm inside.

Moments later, Kuroo stalked down the aisle, jet black hair messy as ever. Tsukishima was by now used to these two brothers running the risk of being late everywhere after spending too much time fixing their appearances ever since they had gone back to their regal lifestyle. When Atsumu finally turned up, the rituals were about to begin and Daichi had been really close to losing his usual calm demeanour. All the brothers had on silk dhutis with intricately designed borders woven with golden threads and their bare upper-bodies were decked heavily with jewelry. Their hair had been oiled and patted down, awaiting the crown to be set upon their heads.  All in all, Tsukishima’s husbands looked good,  _ great  _ even. And pride swelled up in his chest for all five of them.

It was then the last few honorable guests turned up.

Although honourable would not be the word he would use after seeing the smiles on his husbands' faces freeze. The announcer hollered out their names and titles as the guests walked in through the entrance decked in jewelry from head to toe.

The eldest prince of the Kauravs, Oikawa; the second eldest, Tendou; the king of Subala Kingdom, Kenma and the last name was quite familiar to Tsukishima, as was the face. The king of Anga, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

The princes’ arrogant faces scrutinised the place as they took their seats.

The rest of the ninety-eight Kaurava princes filed into the court with their sister in tow and the cheery atmosphere of the place took on a grim shade. Tsukishima balled up his fists and exhaled loudly in order to keep his composure intact in front of a court full of royal guests and noble aristocrats. The brothers standing beside him weren’t doing any better either - their jaws had hardened, nostrils flared, save for Daichi and Kita who tried to keep themselves busy as the rituals were about to begin.

Tsukishima especially hated Kenma’s cat eyes that surveyed the scene like he was trying to figure out which hallway would be the most vulnerable to an enemy attack. Not to say they were the enemies in question. But Daichi had insisted on inviting them on account of the blood ties they shared with their cousins. And now they were duty bound as hosts to give them a proper welcome.

Tsukishima could only lend a comforting touch to Kuroo who was the nearest to him. The messy-haired prince looked at him and his shoulders relaxed. Then Kuroo gave a private smile which Tsukishima shly returned.

But of course before things could start, one last person showed up, or so Tsukishima hoped. The door opened once again, and with a bit of annoyance in heart, the Panchal prince looked at the new visitor. The moment he laid his eyes upon the blue skin and the peacock feather, Tsukishima’s irritation melted away.

Every head in the court turned  _ His _ way as Iwaizumi entered and walked up to where Tsukishima and his husbands stood. Soft murmurs rose once more, the spectators having caught the spectacle of the blue-skinned god arriving amongst the humans.  _ He  _ came up to stand beside Kuroo, the two exchanging words in excited whispers. Tsukishima was already feeling better at how Kuroo’s whole demeanour changed but now there was another problem, he suspected.

His Sakha refused to meet his eyes.

It hurt, to see his favourite person pretend as if he did not know Tsukishima at all. Tsukishima blinked rapidly, breathing through his mouth, attempting to not let the hurt show in his outward appearance. He got his emotions back in control and stared at the Raj-purohit creating the fire while chanting.

Legends had it that the Tsukishima brothers were born from the ritual fire as their childless parents prayed for their birth. And so the prince, the one with the fire, prayed to the heavens to let the ceremony be over quickly without any ill-fated interruption. The priests led by the Raj-purohit completed every ritual with as much accuracy as it was possible, even Iwaizumi lending a hand or a word of advice from time to time. So much effort was being put into every little detail that Tsukishima hoped none of it went to waste over stupid rivalry between thick-headed cousins.

The fire was soon doused as the ceremony finally came to an end. All the seated guests rose along with the Royal Priest who climbed the raised platform at the head of the hall where the thrones sat, three the royal pages stood waiting with gold crowns gleaming in all their majestic glory.

The Queen Mother had been standing at the railed section, watching the ceremony and she joined her sons at the platform when it was done and over with. Tsukishima followed the brothers and one by one, the six of them bent down to receive her blessing.

Then the princes were crowned and titled ‘Maharaj’. Tsukishima’s little tiara was replaced by a crown as big as any of the other Pandavas, befitting for the owners of such a title. 

Tsukishima’s eyes scanned the crowd as he turned towards the audience, trying to seek out Yachi. Instead, he caught the sight of Iwaizumi, who had retreated back amongst the people from his earlier position. Their eyes met, finally, but Tsukishima was too prideful to smile or even react to have noticed  _ Him _ . Still, he did not avert his gaze either. Out of the public's attention, Iwaizumi smiled at him. Tsukishima’s lips wobbled and he looked away, deciding to pay attention to the ceremony. He totally wasn’t mad or anything… yeah.

Him being the last one to be crowned, the newly assigned kings were instructed to take their thrones, Daichi’s being the one at the centre with Bokuto and Tsukishima on his either side. Kuroo sat beside Tsukishima with Kita on his other side, while Atsumu’s seat was between Bokuto and Saeko.

And with that, they were done. The celebration began but Tsukishima decided to tune everything out. He got off the throne and slinked away to the garden the first chance he received. His dear husbands could suffer through the niceties and attending to the guests.

As he strolled between the rows of the chrysanthemums, the sweet smell of jasmines invaded his senses. By the scent alone, he knew that his Sakha was nearby, probably asking him to come and find  _ Him _ . But for once, Tsukishima wanted to quit being the one chasing after an unattainable wish. If  _ He _ intended to see him, then  _ He _ could bloody well come and find him instead.

He crossed a small pool, looking at the calm water as he walked instead of the path. He had noticed a giant tree with plenty of shade on its other side, his goal was to sit under it and enjoy the fine weather, away from all the chaos of celebration. Although it wouldn't be  _ as _ enjoyable with the way his asshole groaned with each step he took. He could  _ feel _ it open wide in every exhale. It stung too, slightly. Tsukishima wasn't going to have a comfortable time at all today. Not until he got his greedy hole to return to its original state. 

And as one would have expected, not seeing where he went did not go well and he collided with a muscled chest.

"Pay attention when walking, Sakha." Strong arms wrapped themselves around Tsukishima's stature in a warm embrace. The fragrance of freshly bloomed jasmines now stronger than ever, it was impossible for Tsukishima not to draw in a deep breath and unload all his previous sulkings onto  _ Him _ . He had missed this so much. One more moment spent in the arms of his beloved, and Tsukishima was certain that he would start sobbing.

He pushed himself off Iwaizumi but did not attempt to move away from  _ His _ arms around his waist. “What was that?” he demanded about nothing in particular, or about everything that had been happening to him since the day he left Panchal.

Iwaizumi took his hands in  _ His _ , head dipping to place a kiss over each of Tsukishima's knuckles. "I'm sorry, Sakha."

Tsukishima waited for a few moments, but that was the only thing  _ He _ said. Lips thinning out in a straight line, Tsukishima shook his hands off the blue-skinned god's. "You don't get to apologise. Your apology doesn't solve  _ anything _ ." Tsukishima's voice turned watery at the end. He turned away to look down at the clear water of the pool.

“Look at you, Sakha! You’ve come so far,” Iwaizumi’s hand briefly touched the crown that sat atop Tsukishima’s head.

“And where have you been through it all?” Tsukishima shot back. “How do you have the nerve to turn up here at the drop of a hat when Kuroo summons you? Why do only my cries fall on your deaf ears?” Tsukishima could no longer stop himself. “And you still dare to call me Sakha? Is this how a  _ friend _ behaves?” he looked at  _ Him _ incredulously, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

The smile that always seemed to grace Iwaizumi was gone now, replaced by a sorrowful expression. 

"Kei."

And the name was the last straw for Tsukishima, tears rolled down his cheeks in big rivulets. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him once more, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on the forehead.  _ His _ palm reached up to wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

The sobs didn’t stop. Tsukishima’s body shook with every little whimper he let out against Iwaizumi’s chest.  _ He _ held him close, hand resting against Tsukishima’s head and occasionally rubbing  _ His _ thumb over his cheeks before they got wet with a fresh track of tears.

Once the shaking ceased to mere shivers, Iwaizumi lifted Tsukishima’s face gently. "I'm truly sorry, Kei."

"Stop apologizing." Tsukishima hiccuped, burrowing his face in Iwaizumi's chest.  _ His _ skin was warm and familiar to the touch. It calmed Tsukishima down.

"You have to know there are great things awaiting you. Even if the journey is full of hardships. Even as a god, or  _ specifically _ as a god, I cannot interfere with the things that must happen." Iwaizumi's hands tightened around him as  _ He _ tucked the king's face under  _ His _ chin. "But if ever a time arrives when you need me, call my name, and I will protect you."

“I know,” Tsukishima mumbled. “I know, and that’s what infuriates me. That you will only answer my call when you think I need you, not when I want you beside me.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “It’s how it is meant to be.”

“So what’s the use of you being a god if  _ you _ can’t change fate?” Tsukishima barely finished speaking and looked up when Iwaizumi’s soft lips were placed on his.

Tsukishima's eyes widened for a second then he reciprocated with a needy whine, grasping at  _ His _ necklace to keep himself steady. As if he'd fall apart if he didn't hold onto something.

Iwaizumi grabbed him by the waist, pulling him flush against  _ His _ body before taking a few steps backwards and falling down onto the grass. Tsukishima groaned, feeling his pucker open up and flutter.  His fall was cushioned by Iwaizumi’s body beneath him. Yet nothing could break the moment of intimacy they shared. It was the culmination of years of yearning for each other. Tsukishima’s fingers clutched the roots of the dark spiky hair, yanking them lightly as he devoured all that Iwaizumi had to offer. 

They didn’t do anything more than kissing, however. The celebration was still going on and there were tons of people in the palace. Even if the garden was at the back and nobody occupied it other than the two, they stuck to sharing small intimacies. Perhaps the reason mostly was because they needed to feel the other’s touch more than anything. Once they shared enough kisses and their mouths grew tired, they just lay there side by side, Tsukishima’s head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest.

Between his fingers, Tsukishima twirled the lone peacock feather that had come off Iwaizumi’s hair. He raised his arm and put the feather against the view of the sun and squinted at the tiny glares peeking through the gaps between the strands. He took in the surroundings for the moment - birds singing in the trees, swans wading in the lake, bees and butterflies racing each other amongst the varieties of flowering plants, and  _ Him _ .  _ His _ presence made everything sweeter.

A deer came bounding down, but stopped dead in its tracks when it saw the two of them. Tsukishima looked at Iwaizumi who was staring at the deer instead, His arm reaching out towards the deer in an invitation to come closer. The animal's ears twitched as it stared at them with big doe eyes. Then it took a step, and a few more before coming to a stop. It leaned down to rub its head against the blue toned God’s outstretched palm, making a small noise. Tsukishima smiled at the interaction. Animals always seemed to like Iwaizumi no matter where he went.

The deer folded its legs and laid down beside them, its small tuft of a tail wagging excitedly at Iwaizumi’s ministrations and began to nibble at the lush, green grass. Tsukishima ran a finger along its soft fur coat and sighed when Iwaizumi said, “We should get back.”

“But I want to stay with you.” Tsukishima pouted, leaning in again and swallowing Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi wordlessly responded to it, but only for a couple of moments.

The god pulled back, looking into Tsukishima’s eyes. “Your husbands are waiting for you. You should join them. The guests would be leaving soon.”

“Fine.” Tsukishima pushed himself off the man, beginning to stand up. There was a familiar heat in  _ His _ gaze but Tsukishima knew  _ He _ would be holding himself back even if Tsukishima made an advance. They had other responsibilities to focus on. 

The pair left the garden behind with Tsukishima leading them back into the palace, but this time to another hall. He hoped that way he would still be able to spend a little more time before they absolutely had to part.

To Tsukishima’s delight, each of the halls were bustling with guests, some of them talking to his husbands while some gazed at the decor and commented on it (all good things, he hoped). Not usually the one for populous gatherings, his chest filled with a different kind of pride at being one of the hosts. Tsukishima looked at Iwaizumi and found Him smiling down appreciatively.

It took some time to reach his husbands, but when Tsukishima joined them, their moods brightened up in an instant. Tsukishima smothered a laugh at their instant change in demeanour but also wondered in the back of his head, if  _ certain _ guests had been giving them a difficult time.

Kuroo came closer, pulling him flush against his side and facing Iwaizumi. Tsukishima didn’t fail to notice the way his gaze changed when looking at the god and Tsukishima shook his head. They were on the same boat, it seemed.

Those  _ certain _ guests were soon at sight, being accompanied by Kita and Daichi, who were clearly the more level-headed ones of the five and most suitable to carry on any kind of interaction without pulling out swords and setting arrows to bowstrings.

Failing to have found some kind of shortcoming in the whole procedure of the ceremony, or the architecture, Oikawa had now taken to making jibes about the gleaming white marble walls - how they looked barren in contrast to the gold walls of the Hastinapur palace.

It was as if the universe decided the arrogant prince needed to be taught a lesson for his impertinence. Before anyone could realise, Prince Oikawa mistakenly walked over a pool of water, thinking it was the marble floor he had been insulting just a moment ago. And of course he did not have any magical ability to walk on water so he slipped and fell. Water splashed everywhere as Oikawa let out a squawk, his clothing instantly turning sopping wet.

Tsukishima didn’t notice when Yachi had come to join his side, but once Bokuto began to laugh at Oikawa’s submerged figure, she chimed in with Tsukishima and the rest of the brothers in the laughing fit that continued. It was not just Oikawa looking like a wet cat and fuming in rage, but the cold hard stares that Kenma and Ushijima directed at him that appeared ridiculous. Tendou was the only one to yelp and fuss over the situation, but only making it worse if possible. 

“Get out of the water, Oikawa,” Kenma stated, impatient irritation lacing his voice.

Oikawa tried to wade towards the edge, “Look, Mama, I’m trying. The floor of the pool is really slippery.”

“It’s because the floor of the pool is of polished marble too,” Kuroo taunted. “Those of the best quality are.”

“Not that you’d know much about it since you seem to have a poor taste in aesthetics, Cousin Oikawa,” Atsumu wasn’t one to be left behind so he joined in too. Even Kita broke out in fits of giggles. 

Only Daichi stood at a distance, his face showing no signs of humour, with Iwaizumi mirroring the same expression.

Tendou grabbed onto his older brother, trying to help him out of the water, but his feet touched the splashed puddles and he slipped as well.

Oikawa cursed as Tendou's heavy body crashed into him and the two brothers dropped back into the water.

Tsukishima's laughter became louder, the high-pitched sound catching Oikawa's attention. The Kaurav prince looked over at him, contempt burning in his eyes. Tsukishima stared back, unafraid.

Several attendants now came over, helping the brothers up but the damage had been done. The commotion had made the other guests come over to look at the scene and them trying too hard to contain their amusement had not gone past Oikawa’s notice. Once he was out of the water and handed towels to pat himself dry, Oikawa returned to glare at Tsukishima.

“You,” he hissed once they were only within the earshot of the Panadava brothers. “You laughed at me. How dare you show such disrespect to your brother-in-law!” he seethed in rage.

Tsukishima had been pushed enough for quite some time now. This was the same man who had attempted to burn down Tsukishima’s husbands in the fire that he set at their previous palace before his marriage, the same man who usurped power from their hands, forcing them to go into hiding and pushing them to the brink of poverty. This was the man who still made it his life’s goal to prevent the Pandavas from prospering everytime the brothers escaped from one of his traps.

Tsukishima had enough.

“If you were worthy of respect in the first place, only then I could disrespect you, Prince Oikawa,” he said, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. “Now please dry off as quickly as possible, else you might catch a cold.”

Oikawa's face twisted in anger, he snatched the towel wiping his dripping body with it. His attention turned towards Daichi. "Is this how you told your spouse to treat the guests?!" he spat at the eldest Pandav much to Tsukishima's dismay.

Daichi did not respond, only stood there with his head hung low. Oikawa took it as his victory, and strode off with arrogance, his entourage following him. Tsukishima looked at his husband, unable to decide if he wanted to be angry at him or feel guilty that it was because of Tsukishima he had to experience that.

A fraction of his worries subsided when Bokuto asked his elder brother why he let them have the last word and Daichi replied from between gritted teeth, “Being the main host has its restraints, but I’m glad the rest of you didn’t hold back.”

“As is expected from the wise king,” Iwaizumi kept a hand on Daichi’s shoulder,  _ His _ face stoic but calm. “I hope you keep such wisdom about you the next time you meet them.”

“And what do you mean by that, Iwaizumi?” Tsukishima asked, knowing the expression fully well. There was something in  _ His _ voice that seemed to be wary of a soon approaching danger.

But Iwaizumi waved it off. “I just meant, now that you are the rulers, this won’t be the last time you would have to see them. Since the rest of you have taken the liberty to act like petulant children,”  _ He _ chuckled, “I can only trust Daichi to behave in front of them.”

While Daichi nodded at the god with a smile on his face, Tsukishima barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. There  _ He _ went, evading the answer, typical of  _ Him _ . 

"Now I must leave as well." Iwaizumi pushed  _ Himself _ off the wall  _ He _ was leaning against. "I wish you all the success in reigning." 

Iwaizumi had begun walking before  _ He _ even finished the words. Seeing that, Kuroo broke himself out of the crowd and followed Iwaizumi to send him off. 

Tsukishima decided it was time he returned to his chambers and turned the way, heading for the inner palace.  Yachi followed him, excited to see her new personal chamber at the palace and when Tsukishima had shown her the room, he found himself lingering, not really wanting to be alone just yet, only away from the crowd. They talked about the day’s events with Yachi scrutinising the various fire and moon emblems embellished on Tsukishima’s crown, and the pair giggled at the memory of Oikawa and Tendou’s disastrous fall. It was well into the night when Tsukishima found himself apologizing and taking Yachi’s leave.

He pushed the door open and walked into his bed chamber, hoping to get the heavy crown off his head, dress into something more light and get into bed. As he was doing just that, taking the jeweled crown, placing it on top of the table and beginning to undo his hair, a maid appeared, informing him that the Maharajs had sent a notice; they would be arriving soon.

Tsukishima was delighted to be able to spend time with his husbands once again. He dismissed the maid after telling her to not disturb them for the night. When she left, Tsukishima bit his lips. The time with Yachi had quenched his desperation but that didn’t mean he was not craving his husbands. Arousal built in his gut and Tsukishima quickly changed out of his heavy saree into something far more comfortable and, well, easy to undress. He was already half-hard and he would find it embarrassing but there was nobody to see him like that so it did not matter.

A soft knock on the door sounded and Tsukishima shifted slightly on his bed, his heart already racing in a good way. “Come in,” he instructed and proceeded to sift his fingers through his loose hair, moving them to one side so that his bare shoulders were even more visible.

The brothers entered, and at the sound of the door closing shut, Tsukishima turned his head to look at his husbands. The five of them were in different distances but all heading for the bed at the centre of the room, one or two already fumbling with their dhutis to undress as they walked. Tsukishima bit his lip and faced away, reaching for the anchal of his saree and letting it fall. One of them groaned in the back, it was Kuroo, he recognised from hearing it often.

His breath hitched in his chest as he shut his eyes waiting for one of them to touch him so that he could guess who it was by the touch only. The fire in the pit of his stomach was slowly being fed with anticipation. A slender, but rough tipped finger landed on the back of his neck.

Tsukishima tried to place the touch. They had all played this game before and at these moments, the brothers liked to stay quiet, enjoying the teasing Tsukishima presented them with.

It couldn’t be Daichi or Bokuto, he thought, they had thick sturdy fingers as Tsukishima had evidently felt in certain places on multiple occasions. Kuroo had calluses at the tip of his fingers from his daily archery at the practice range since childhood. And Atsumu would never let his fingertips go rough, his were softer than even Tsukishima’s.  _ And that leaves only one _ , Tsukishima smiled as the finger traced his spine, lingering on the ridges they made on Tsukishima’s skin.

_ Sweet, sweet Kita. _

Tsukishima tilted his head to one side, allowing more access to his neck, knowing that Kita enjoyed putting his mouth there. The body shuffled closer, sliding against his back, the fingertips moving down towards the pert nubs on his chest while a pair of lips mouthed at the smooth skin of his throat. Tsukishima hummed, arching his back once Kita’s fingers rolled the nipples between his fingers. Kita’s other hand came to rest on Tsukishima’s hip.

A moment later, Tsukishima was being abruptly pressed down against the mattress. He gasped when Kita’s gentle touches became rough. The hand on his hips grabbed Tsukishima’s saree and bunched it up exposing his round ass. Tsukishima whined, his cock leaking precome. He loved when Kita became like this, the little edge of sadistic nature peeking. Tsukishima wiggled his hips, quietly wishing a spank or two on his buttcheeks.

Kita answered his wish, knowing full well how Tsukishima liked it. The first slap came down hard and stung like hell and Tsukishima cried out loud, not even trying to hold back. But the second slap felt like it had lost its momentum on the way, as if Kita had gotten distracted by something else that had managed to catch his attention. So many days of being weighed down by duties and responsibilities, and now his husband getting distracted in the middle of foreplay - there was only so much a man could take. Determined to give him a piece of mind, Tsukishima peeked over his shoulder but seeing Kita’s state, memories of the morning came rushing back to him like a flood.

_ Oh. _

Sensing Tsukishima looking over, Kita met his gaze, eyebrows quirking up in a silent question. Tsukishima answered, his voice hoarse with arousal, “My attendant arrived today, from Panchal, and I had her serve me.”

Kita raised his brows even higher. “Serve, huh? Seems like she has served you well and some” His fingers came over to rest at the edge of the entrance, caressing the ring of muscle that was still loose and sure to be gaping after taking an entire fist.

The rest of the brothers had gathered around, having decided that the suspense was enough and craned their necks to see what Kita had found so interesting. Tsukishima smirked as he heard Bokuto and Atsumu release a collective gasp while Kuroo and Daichi could not seem to take their eyes off him.

“Let us serve you now then,” Kita muttered and without any kind of preparation, not that Tsukishima needed any, Kita buried himself to the hilt. Tsukishima wailed, clutching the sheets pooling under him. He could  _ feel _ himself ooze, the sudden intrusion sending his nerves and senses haywire; he pushed back against Kita urging him to move. Kita didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed Tsukishima by the hips and slammed in and out with intense movements.

Tsukishima moaned, drawn out and eyes rolling back. When his vision cleared, he found Atsumu scooting closer, and leaning down to kiss him. The kiss was messy and urgent, too much teeth and biting as they groped at each other.

Atsumu pushed him back flush against Kita’s chest while the younger twin understood and picked up Tsukishima by the crook of his knees. His cock still pulsating deep inside Tsukishima, Kita laid back down on the bed, holding up the blonde by the waist. Tsukishima had barely found his grip on Kita’s pecs to prop himself up enough when Atsumu swung a leg over them and straddled his hips. With quick thrusts on his wet fingers, Atsumu opened up himself and held Tsukishima’s erection in place before lowering himself on it.

Tsukishima trembled as his cock slowly slipped inside Atsumu’s warm, inviting hole. Sandwiched between the twins he felt he would melt at the slightest touch.  _ And _ he couldn’t stop trembling, pleasure keeping him high strung. He looked at the hungry gazes of his other three husbands and his eyes fell on Kuroo. He wanted Kuroo too, inside him, right now. Tsukishima couldn't be sure if it was telepathic but Kuroo seemed to understand the meaning behind his pleading eyes and moved behind Atsumu.

A moment or two later, Tsukishima felt another cock nudge its tip against his hole. He stared at Kuroo over Atsumu’s shoulder and the cock began to breach his insides, stretching him farther, perhaps even more than Yachi’s fist had. He was glad he could now self-lubricate, else the ordeal would have been a struggle without it surely. When Kuroo finally sank in, it was as if Tsukishima’s restraints broke, he unceasingly made noises from moans to short gasps.

When Daichi and Bokuto moved closer on either side of Tsukishima, they were already jerking off to the scene. Tsukishima parted his lips, hoping to catch their release even as he was being wrecked by the three brothers. But the two eldest ones did not put their cocks into his mouth. Instead, when they came, they shot off their load right on Tsukishima, painting his face with thick white ropes of come.

As the cool night air drifted in through the open window, a lone peacock feather shivered at the sill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you guessed it right. New chapter, new pairing, new smut! Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! They make us ecstatic!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroTsuki and IwaKuroo smexy times ft homesick Kuroo.

Tsukishima awoke being hugged by one of his husbands like he usually did ever since he married the five Pandavs.  But the day wasn’t like any other.

Kuroo’s arm was draped over his shoulders while his face rested in the crook of his neck between his shoulder blades. Tsukishima was not opposed to cuddles, but he preferred to be able to breathe in his sleep so he inadvertently became the little spoon when with Kuroo.

Kuroo seemed to be awake already, since how long, he had no idea. He was running his fingers up and down Tsukishima's side, sometimes pausing to draw abstract things on his skin. Tsukishima turned around to face the man, blinking to dispate the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, my king,” Kuroo smiled at him as his face came into Tsukishima's view, a smile that didn’t quite reach upto his ears like it did on other mornings.

And that’s when Tsukishima’s drowsy brain remembered what day it was. He sighed, “Are you leaving soon?”

"Still have a couple of hours before I must," Kuroo reached up to place a smacking kiss on Tsukishima's lips. Tsukishima smiled, rolling his eyes fondly before grasping Kuroo's cheeks with one hand and pulling him close for another much longer kiss. It was still soft, and full of love and affection. No urgency in the movements just feeling each other since they wouldn't be able to for quite some time. Twelve months to be exact.

Kuroo’s hands lazily wrapped around his waist, feeling the smooth skin dip under his fingers. Tsukishima rubbed his thumb over Kuroo’s cheek trying to memorize the way his overnight stubble felt under his touch. As his tongue massaged the roof of Kuroo’s mouth, Tsukishima let himself be pulled even closer by the raven-haired man.

They had spent the night making love to each other until the wee hours, one of those few nights when it was only the two of them. Tsukishima was sure the brothers also wanted to spend time with him, but he was grateful for the opportunity that they provided. Kuroo was leaving, and he wanted to cling to him more than ever but that would be unbecoming of a king. So he did what was the second best option.

When they broke off the kiss, both slightly out of breath but smiling nonetheless, Tsukishima found himself recounting some random moments he had shared with Kuroo over these long years of their marriage. Some memories included the other Pandav brothers, some revolved around just the two of them.

“What do you want to do?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk because he knew full well what Kuroo wanted.

“One last time before I leave, please,” Kuroo pouted, trying to make big round puppy eyes at his husband, earning a deep chuckle in response.

"Yes, yes, understood." Tsukishima answered, pushing at Kuroo's chest until the man was on his back. Then he threw off the silk blanket covering them, swung his leg over Kuroo and hoisted himself up, straddling his husband. 

He spat on his hand and with a few tugs, Kuroo’s cock turned hard and ready in his fist. Tsukishima leant down, his hand still clasping the base of the erection, and he began to lick and nibble lightly on Kuroo’s nipples. 

Tsukishima raised his hips all the while mouthing Kuroo's nipples, they had gotten attention the previous night as well so now they made Kuroo jolt and whine under him from being made sensitive. Tsukishima lined himself up, the wide tip nudging his entrance. He didn't go to much fanfare before sitting himself down in one go, groaning when Kuroo was inside him to the hilt.

He rolled his hips slowly, dragging out each stroke, savouring the way Kuroo felt inside him. But Tsukishima’s sluggish movements soon picked up pace. He bounced himself on Kuroo’s hard-on, his ass meeting Kuroo’s groin with a slapping sound with every thrust. The third Pandav king laid before him with his head thrown back, half-lidded eyes staring in a daze at the ceiling, his hands finding their refuge in Tsukishima’s supple thighs.

Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo's grip continued to tighten, it was sure to leave finger shaped bruises later but maybe that was for the better. More things to remember him with. Tsukishima leaned on his hands placed flat against the mattress and began to move his hips faster. His moans turned into breathy gasps, sweat trickling down his back and the skin slapping noises became louder.

Kuroo’s hips bucked up and met Tsukishima’s motions as they both got closer to their release. It hit all the right points inside Tsukishima and he shifted his weight on one hand to touch himself with the other.

It only took a handful of strokes, then Tsukishima was spurting across Kuroo's belly with a groan. His hole clenched, squeezing Kuroo and prompting him to release as well. With that, Kuroo followed, his back arching off the sheets as he whined high pitched.

The two of them flopped back onto the mattress once they were done, side by side, Kuroo's softening length slipping out of Tsukishima.  Once he had ceased panting as if he had run half a mile first thing in the morning, Tsukishima began to giggle, pressing his face against Kuroo’s chest, his whole body soon shaking with laughter.

Kuroo was amused, to say the least, if not nervous that the last time he made love to his husband before leaving turned out to be not as satisfactory to Tsukishima. “What are you laughing about?” he asked anyway.

Tsukishima looked up at him, the side of his eyes crinkled with laughter. “You really have no regard for the palace guards patrolling the corridors, do you? It’s so quiet all around this early in the morning. I’m sure a bunch of them heard you.”

Internally, he sighed in relief but in front of Tsukishima, he shrugged. “Better let them know that their kings are well satisfied.”

Another bout of chuckle followed and Tsukishima shook his head with a low mutter, “Oh, Tetsuro.”

Hearing his name in Tsukishima’s lips always did something to Kuroo like it did now. He rolled them over all of a sudden and bit down on Tsukishima’s neck with the purpose of leaving behind a bruise. The blonde king looked up at him, once again hot and bothered, and held his gaze, until Kuroo blurted out, “Fuck me, Kei.”

Tsukishima's eyes darkened as his lower abdomen tingled with the beginning of arousal. He grabbed Kuroo's messy hair and pulled him in for a fervent kiss, his free hand moving towards Kuroo's hips and pressing their crotch flush against each other.

Kuroo hummed into the kiss; he was already half hard. Even though they were getting older, it had not put a dent on Kuroo's appetite, or Tsukishima's own per se. His cock was perking up in interest as Kuroo frotted against him with lazy rolls of hips. Since coming once, neither was too concerned about release at the moment.

However, they  _ were _ on a time leash. Breaking off the kiss, Tsukishima looked at the older man again. "Do you want me to prepare you?"

"I don't need to be prepared." Kuroo smiled at him, reaching back to grasp Tsukishima's hardened length. "Want you to put it straight in. I want to feel the burn even when I'm on the road." Kuroo's eyes fluttered as he lined up Tsukishima's cock with his hole, it brushed against the pucker smearing the precome and leftovers that still clung to Tsukishima's shaft from the previous orgasm.

Tsukishima took Kuroo's arm and pulled him forward, Kuroo not expecting the unexpected movement and collided with his chest. With a smile quirking up his lips, Tsukishima turned the both of them on their side, grasping Kuroo by the thigh and lifting it up and over Tsukishima's hips. Then he positioned his cock once again and pushed in, making Kuroo grunt as the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

Kuroo’s arm slung itself around his neck, squeezing his eyes shut, the raven-haired man arched his back as Tsukishima continued to push inside inch by inch. But all of their actions were so lethargic that Kuroo appeared to be stretching like a cat woken up from a nap. Tsukishima grinned at him once he was fully sheathed inside.

“Aren’t you going to move?” Kuroo’s tongue darted out for a small lick at the tip of his nose.

The blonde king grinned even wider, something that was rare to find on his face. “Didn’t you want to feel the burn? I’ll give you a slow burn.”

He chuckled seeing the dumbfounded expression on Kuroo's face. Tsukishima leaned forward to pull the raven haired man back in for a kiss and began to move. The thrusts were leisurely, almost a little too slow. Kuroo whined against Tsukishima's mouth, nails scratching at the pale chest as if to prompt him. But Tsukishima wasn't the kind to be swayed that easily.

He took his own sweet time, feeling each and every little ridges of nerve bundles inside his husband, pressing his crotch against Kuroo’s hardness with each thrust, lingering there for a while before he would pull back and shove it in him again. Kuroo’s warmth around his cock felt like a cocoon which Tsukishima barely wanted to leave. The friction slowly building up, beginning to give Kuroo the promised burn against his tight walls, finally got to Kuroo as he squirmed against Tsukishima, trying to thrust his hips in rhythm. But with a leg held up in the air and Tsukishima’s strong slender fingers pinning his hip down, Kuroo could only beg for mercy. 

And mercy was given. Tsukishima rose into a kneel, pushing Kuroo onto his back once more that morning. His cock sank in deeper with the shift in angle, making Kuroo groan.

Tsukishima smirked, slowly pulling out then jamming it in one swift thrust. It was a brutal pace there on, making Kuroo wail with each push, surely hitting all the good spots.

When Kuroo came, Tsukishima plowed him through it, his come now watery and translucent from all the sessions they had been through since the previous night. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as Kuroo threw his head back with the overstimulation his husband was putting him through.

Not for long though. Tsukishima followed him soon. A handful of thrusts later, his rhythm faltered and his hips stilled, eyes screwing shut as he came, grunting and filling up Kuroo with his seed.

Tsukishima barely managed to pull out before flopping by Kuroo's side, breath coming in harsh and unsteady. Blindly he reached out for Kuroo who lied there, blissed out. Taking his husband's hand in his, Tsukishima dropped a sloppy kiss on the back of his palm. Then took the hand, placing it on his cheek and nuzzled it.

"I love you." 

Kuroo's drowsy voice registered in his ears; Tsukishima blinked his eyes open to meet his gaze. Kuroo had a besotted smile on his face and that brought a smile of his own.

"I also love you, dear husband."

The last time Kuroo saw him, lower-half clad in a dhuti and his favourite necklace gleaming against his bruised chest, bruises that Kuroo had given him all throughout the night, waiting before the huge palace doors with his brothers, a bright smile on his face as Kuroo’s horse trotted further and further away, the third Pandav had positively believed himself to be the luckiest man on earth.

But all that changed within a few months of his trip. Kuroo was exhausted, drained and frustrated from all the fights and the negotiations he was having to take part in. Some kingdoms wanted proof that he was really the legendary Pandav archer, so he would pick up his bow and arrow, obstruct his vision by a blindfold and make his shots navigate by mere sound and smell alone. Some would want him to contest against their best archers, so he would have to give them a show. Some would be angered by the terms and regulations he burdened them with, so he would fight and defeat them fair and square before a large gathering.

Kuroo felt like a circus animal meant to do tricks and earn remuneration in the name of his brothers, and definitely not lucky anymore.  Mostly he missed Tsukishima. He wanted to burrow his face in those soft blonde locks while he slept, the same way he used to do when he was back at the palace. And his brothers, whom he bickered with all the time until Daichi would have enough and yell at them.

He had even begun hallucinating about the treats that’d be waiting for him back at the palace. Maybe Tsukishima had taken to wearing just the dhuti more often, enjoying the hungry gazes as he sauntered down the palace corridors in those confident strides of his. Even thinking about Bokuto’s special weekend meals usually ended with him becoming a sobbing, sniffling mess. 

With such nostalgia plaguing him day and night, Kuroo was moments away from calling it quits and returning back to Indraprastha.

Thankfully, solace came in the name of Iwaizumi Hajime.

Kuroo was staring at the river flow, sitting on its bank with a piece of wild sugarcane root dangling from his hand. Then he heard the tune of the flute floating in the air. The melody calmed down his distressed heart like a bucket of water dumped on a raging fire. Kuroo looked around for the source, the sound seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby.

“Hajime?” He spoke before he realized what he was saying. Of course Iwaizumi would not come now, would he? But there  _ He _ was,  _ His _ shimmering form slowly materializing out of thin air and turning solid in front of Kuroo’s eyes.

Iwaizumi took off his uttariya that had been hanging on  _ His _ shoulder in neat pleats, and began to unfold it until it was back to being a big rectangular piece of cloth. “What have you done to yourself, Partha?”  _ He _ wrapped the cloth around Kuroo’s bare shoulders.

Kuroo huddled up, wrapping the fabric tighter around him, he didn’t look at Iwaizumi, he was too ashamed to do so. He all but heard the sigh Iwaizumi let, before the man crouched beside him, a comforting hand placed his back. That was what it did it for Kuroo.

He turned to press himself against Iwaizumi, hanging onto him like a lifeline. “I want to go home, Hajime.” Kuroo whined, his face smushed against Iwaizumi's soft pectorals. Iwaizumi did not speak,  _ His _ strong arms wrapped around Kuroo, holding him close and tucked under  _ His _ chin while  _ His _ thumbs ran soothing circles on the small of Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo called  _ His _ name again. Again and again. At last something that was familiar to his ears, someone that smelled like home, someone who was his dearest friend had come to get him home. Iwaizumi settled onto the grass, taking Kuroo onto  _ His _ lap.

“You made a promise, Partha,” Iwaizumi spoke after a while, “You still have a few months remaining before you can return to your home. If you go now, would it not be breaking a promise? Are you going to become the Pandav who goes against his word?”

Kuroo froze. Pulling himself back, he looked at Iwaizumi.

“They will understand,” he muttered. All these days he had made himself believe that they would. Especially Bokuto with his constant need of affection from his loved ones. “They are my brothers and my husband, surely they would understand, won’t they?”

But the doubt that had crept into his mind with Iwaizumi’s tone of disappointment, that Kuroo could not easily ignore. He had also thought  _ Hajime _ would understand.

“And will you be able to face them if you leave now, Partha?” Iwaizumi wiped the tear-stained face. “Then where will your vanity seek comfort in? Not your conscience ridden with guilt, that’s for sure.”

Kuroo felt despair seep under his skin once again, he stared at Iwaizumi, speechless and a despondent look on his face. “What should I do then,” Kuroo asked in a broken voice, almost pleading, “I can’t take this any longer, Hajime.”

“Calm down, Partha.” Iwaizumi placed  _ His _ hand at the crown of Kuroo’s head, sinking  _ His _ fingers in the thick black tufts of hair. “I won’t let you suffer like this, you should know that.” The blue toned god smiled down at Kuroo. “How about you return with me to my home?”

“But wouldn’t that be running away from my responsibilities here? It’ll still take me months to visit the rest of the kingdoms and secure the deals I’ve promised my family.” Kuroo stared back at him, wide-eyed.

Iwaizumi appeared to be pondering on it. “Then think of it as a reward. If you can fulfil your obligations early, then I’ll come and take you to visit Dwarka.”

The wandering king of Indraprastha did not appear too impressed by that proposition. “I could just go back home if I finish early.” he shrugged, his shoulders drooping low.

“And miss the chance of seeing my realm?” Iwaizumi shot back, a challenging smirk in place. “Will you dare to turn down when a god is offering you?”

For some moment, Kuroo stared at  _ Him _ , calculating his choices. Then he sighed, knowing he couldn’t go against Iwaizumi, if he was insisting on Kuroo visiting Dwarka, he probably had other reasons than he was letting on. That scheming bastard. “Fine.” Kuroo finally answered.

Iwaizumi smiled at him, bringing Kuroo closer and placing a kiss on top of his forehead. Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes. He had not noticed, but he was feeling much better already. He could do this, finish the rest of his journey and visit Iwaizumi on his domain.

Kuroo opened his eyes, and looked at Iwaizumi with a smile on his lips.

His eyes lingered on certain parts of  _ His _ face due to the proximity but he did not dwell on it much. Kuroo put his arms around his friend and sighed against the warm skin knowing their time was limited, “Thank you for coming, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s hand gave him a reassuring pat on the head. “I visited the palace a few weeks ago.”

Kuroo’s ears perked up at that. He waited for Iwaizumi to elaborate but on realizing the god had no such plan unless prompted, Kuroo looked up with interest. “And?”

“Your mother and…”  _ He _ hesitated, “the kings are doing good.”

"I see." Kuroo answered. He was glad to hear news about his family, and that they were alright. "Thank you for letting me know."

Kuroo wanted to ask about Tsukishima but he refrained from doing so, if  _ He _ had anything worth mentioning,  _ He _ would have said so himself. Iwaizumi nodded at him and suddenly Kuroo realised he was still sitting on top of Him. Flushing, he scrambled to his feet.

Iwaizumi said nothing and grinned, standing up as well.  _ His _ flute was back on his hand, being twisted between the fingers. Kuroo perceived it as a sign of  _ Him _ wanting to leave.

"I'm grateful for you coming to meet me." Kuroo bowed to  _ Him _ . "I'll be sure to finish my job here as quickly as I can."

Iwaizumi stood up and before long,  _ He _ was fading away once more but just as the last bit of his essence disappear, Kuroo heard Him say, “Kei had it on the day I visited him. Keep it close.”

With a start, Kuroo frowned in confusion for a moment but then he realized that  _ He _ had been talking about the cloth Kuroo had been clutching around his shoulders. As his eyes fell on the little fiery patterns designed along the border, his heart was filled with warmth.

That night, Kuroo went to sleep, wrapped up in the uttariya and after a long while, he had a good night's sleep.

It took about a month more to go around all the places Kuroo needed to, making polite talk and handling unreasonable demands. However, things somehow were much better than when he first started, perhaps news of his pilgrimage had already spread far enough for people to welcome him with less suspicion.

It might also be due to the fact that sometimes Iwaizumi accompanied him. And once word got around that the blue-skinned god was seen walking around the streets with the legendary Pandav warrior king, smaller kingdoms knew better than to go against the deals Indraprastha presented.

Kuroo had a lot of time in his hands, mostly due to his hosts actually cooperating for once. And because of that Kuroo had a lot of time to think. He had known about Iwaizumi and Tsukishima since the day he had brought back the latter from the land of Panchal after he chose Kuroo as his husband. It made him feel things especially when he had found a tiny peacock feather embroidered at the farthest corner of the uttariya beside the single row of flames.

It had left him feeling like he was surrounded by a certain blue skinned god and a blonde. He refused to part with it even though it needed a good wash and the scent that he firmly believed was there had been long gone. Iwaizumi had managed to convince him to stop wearing it but Kuroo still kept it nearby when he slept.

And as he sat in the chariot beside Iwaizumi, on their way to Dwarka, he couldn't help the bubbling sensation arise in his heart. He felt like a young maiden, wanting to garner the god's attention. Although, truth be told, plenty men were out there fawning over Him as well.

“Partha.”

_ Well, damn him and His set of nicknames _ , Kuroo swore in his mind and looked up. Iwaizumi wasn’t even looking at him, so Kuroo followed His gaze outside.

Although it was only an hour after noon, the sky was overcast with ominous grey clouds. Peacocks had come out of the woods, flown down from the lowest branches of the trees and some were shaking their tail feathers in the way dusters were used back at the palace as Kuroo recalled. As one started to spread quill after quill of its tail feathers holding its crest up high, Kuroo couldn’t help but gape in wonder.

The green, the blue and the purple with shimmering golden hues of the male bird’s plumage swayed with its movements as it danced. Soon enough, the other males around it, perhaps in a competitive streak, spread their plumes and like vibrant glowing haloes. The display made them unique and attractive, even enticing. It was meant to capture the attention of a potential partner and seduce them by the mating ritual, an image Kuroo associated with his current concern.

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi, as if to ask if he was seeing this too and Iwaizumi only smiled, one of those smiles that had one thinking what mischief was he up to this time.

"A downpour seems inevitable right now. We need to stop and take shelter somewhere." Iwaizumi spoke. "Truly unfortunate."

_ Perhaps not,  _ Kuroo thought to himself _. I want to stay near you as long as I can. I cannot do that when we reach your turf. _ He nodded at the god. "It's not a problem, Hajime. These past months, I have experienced worse. A short time under the rain is not a big deal for me."

Iwaizumi gave him a lopsided smile at that. “I know. But for the horses, it is a big deal. As for me, it doesn’t matter much if they fall sick during the journey. I can materialize anywhere and everywhere. But what about you? You’ll have no mode of conveyance to go somewhere.”

While Kuroo kept his silence, his mind again began to drift. The proud mating call by the peacocks, the fine timing of the rain as it began to pour in big droplets just as a roadside stable came in sight, and the smell of jasmine in the air so thick and heavy - all of it seemed to have been orchestrated by this one god, the protector of the universe setting right beside him. A little flustered, Kuroo eyed the god, looking for any obvious signs. But Iwaizumi showed none, had the same smile plastered on his face as he controlled the chariot.

"Alright, let's stop before it's too late." Kuroo finally caved in. He didn't know if he was reading things correctly but he was going to take a chance and make his move if Iwaizumi did not.

Iwaizumi drove the chariot until they reached the shed. He pulled the reins and the horses neighed to a stop.  Kuroo flushed when Iwaizumi got down only to turn around and offer his hand to aid Kuroo, who had never been on the receiving end of such treatment, but had done it to Tsukishima on many occasions. Now he understood why the Panchal prince would always blush. He took Iwaizumi's offered hand, because  _ who wouldn't _ and stepped down. With Kuroo’s help, they got the horses unhooked from the chariot and tied them up in the small stable where the massive steeds took up all the space. 

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and began to walk towards the shade of a gulmohar tree on the other side of the meadow.  Just as they reached, trying to settle down under the tree for a while, the rain came down in an onslaught of pins and needles against Kuroo’s skin. It was ice cold and left him shivering slightly as the droplets seeped through the uttariya.

Iwaizumi’s arm became tighter around him and Kuroo could hardly think straight anymore with the rain soaking through his dhuti. The cotton cloth of the dhuti turned out to be quite unhelpful in such specific situations. But he found himself unable to let go of Iwaizumi’s warmth and the sense of coziness and protection it provided. Almost like home.

Kuroo turned a bit to his side, pressing his face against Iwaizumi's unguarded neck. Iwaizumi pulled him even closer without a word and Kuroo took a peek at Him. The atmosphere and everything was perfect, and if he moved just right enough, their crotches would be touching inevitably. And he could lean in for a kiss as well. But Kuroo was nervous. He would of course back away if Iwaizumi didn't want him, but the rejection would take a good blow on him.

The expression on Iwaizumi's face was an unreadable one. As it always was. It was up to Kuroo to choose what he thought would be the ideal action for the both of them.

But he was taken aback by the way Iwaizumi began to speak, a voice hinting at something deep and sensuous. "Partha, let go of your fears."

Kuroo was enraptured. His body moved on its own accord, finally letting go of the nervous thoughts. He pushed himself off of Iwaizumi's shoulder and slotted himself between His legs, snaking his arms around His neck, pausing just before their lips met. He stared at Iwaizumi with half-lidded eyes, their noses brushing; the fire burning in Iwaizumi's eyes had Kuroo's gut clenching in arousal. He finally caved.

He closed his eyes as their wet lips touched, the rain only adding fuel to the fire raging inside. Kuroo's fingers threaded through the god's hair, his moans inaudible amidst the downpour.  He didn't know what he expected but he really should have known that Iwaizumi would be  _ good _ at this. His expert hands had Kuroo undressed in a blink. And the already dirty uttariya was flattened across the wet ground. Although as he laid on his back over it, Kuroo didn't think it was going to do much to keep him or his clothes clean.

Whether the cold air on his wet skin or Iwaizumi’s wandering hands made Kuroo shiver, he didn’t know that with much certainty. It was not that he was in a trance, Kuroo would say he was solely aware of every touch his dearest friend left on his burning skin. 

“Hajime,” Kuroo panted, but that was all he could bring himself to say.  _ His _ name being the only one rolling off Kuroo’s tongue in the most meditative chant. Kuroo arched into every touch,  _ His _ name falling out of his lips in never-ending gasps. Kuroo grasped the god's dark spiky hair wet from the rain, as if abandoning them would cause him to fall apart.

Iwaizumi's mouth worked its magic, starting with soft presses of lips all across his face and throat that turned into nibbles when it reached Kuroo's chest before settling to suck on one of the protruding nubs on his pectorals.

Pleasure coursed through Kuroo in a way he had almost forgotten he could experience. His hips jolted, craving for more friction in the right places, but Iwaizumi continued the teasing.  _ He _ pinched the inside of his thighs, scratched his skin with  _ His _ blunt nails, leaving him red and hot, Kuroo had no doubt. The light pressure of  _ His _ teeth on Kuroo’s nipples was tantalising. The raindrops were a stark contrast to how warm Iwaizumi's mouth and Iwaizumi in general felt against his skin.

_ "Hajime _ ," Kuroo pleaded. He should have known that Iwaizumi would be such a tease. Iwaizumi peered through the thick lashes fanning his eyelids. He popped the nipple out of his mouth, quirking his lips up into a mischievous smirk. That bastard, he was having fun keeping Kuroo on edge like that.

Iwaizumi’s hands came back up quickly. With one he grabbed Kuroo’s chin and kissed him again, flush against his lips shoving his tongue in, and with the other he pinned the Pandav’s arms above his head. Kuroo mewled with want, now deliberately shoving his hips upwards, trying to reach Iwaizumi‘s crotch where he was hovering above him. Iwaizumi moved fast, his hand that held the chin left to grasp onto Kuroo's hip and pressed him in spot. It was starting to turn into a power play and Kuroo didn't mind being dominated one bit; he whined, shoving his tongue inside Iwaizumi's mouth.

“All in good time, Patha,” Iwaizumi whispered against his ear once they parted to catch their breath. With Iwaizumi exhaling hot and laboured huffs against his neck, Kuroo felt himself slowly dipping into the murk of grass and mud under the pressure of Iwaszumi’s hands.

Kuroo bit his lip, he was definitely getting mud all over him by the end of this. But he couldn't care any less at the moment and stared at the god, silently begging with his gaze. He thought Iwaizumi would be denying him for longer, but he thought wrong.

The cry that tore through the sound of falling rain was inevitable when Iwaizumi reached for Kuroo's straining erection and grabbed it into a fist.

With just a few tugs, Kuroo came undone, splattering white come all over Iwaizumi’s blue hand. His body continued to spasm as he kept thrusting into Iwazumi’s closed fist until he felt as if the last drop of come had been squeezed out of him.

Iwaizumi helped him ride it out, his touches turning gentle while he held him through the ecstasy. Once Kuroo was all spent and limp, Iwaizumi removed his hand from Kuroo's sensitive shaft, bringing it over to his mouth and licking the cooling come off his skin.

Watching Iwaizumi do such a thing, Kuroo's arousal resurfaced even though he had  _ just _ ejaculated. He wasn't hard yet, but he could imagine it wouldn't take very long for that to happen.

Kuroo’s thoughts scattered as soon as he felt his asscrack just below the perineum being palmed. Not just fondled, but it seemed Iwaizumi was wiping the area. And when a finger pushed in, tapping at the entrance before applying more pressure against the puckered hole, it was then Kuroo realized.

_ Oh. Hajime was using the rainwater that had washed his skin as lubrication. _ Kuroo didn't believe it would do much, but it wasn't like he ever needed much preparation to begin with. So he chose not to comment on it.

Kuroo groaned at the slight burn of something pushing past his pucker in a very long time. As the digit poked inside, Kuroo was reminded of his last lay with Tsukishima, the sweetness of it all. And now here he was, on his way back to him again. Tsukishima wouldn’t mind a short detour though, Kuroo would be back in his arms in another month.

Iwaizumi chuckled above him and added another finger, much to Kuroo’s chagrin.

“Why are you laughing?” he wanted to pout but droplets of water landed on his lips instead which he felt obliged to lick off.

Iwaizumi continued to curl his fingers inside. “I feel the presence of a third one.”

Kuroo shot up in surprise and frantically looked around, trying to squirm away from being docked on the god’s fingers.

Iwaizumi touched his forehead between his eyebrows and that got Kuroo’s attention back on track.

“Here,” he said, pressing the spot. “I feel the presence here.”

Kuroo flushed, being caught thinking about his beloved. Kuroo averted his eyes, wringing his fingers together. "And do you mind the presence?"

Iwaizumi reached out, and turned Kuroo's face towards him. A soft, understanding smile playing on his lips. It soothed Kuroo. Then he was being nudged back down on the uttariya. 

“I treasure him as much as I treasure you.”

Kuroo could only gasp in response as the fingers inside him burned the walls and rubbed against his prostate. It was an almost blinding sensation and Iwaizumi’s lips captured his, drinking in all the bliss Kuroo was experiencing.

"Hajime,  _ Hajime _ , Hajime please," Kuroo writhed in pleasure, begging once Iwaizumi detached from his mouth. "I need you,  _ please _ ."

Iwaizumi did not listen to his begs and continued his ministrations until he had another finger inside Kuroo. A total of three, moving in and out, stretching his entrance to accept something bigger.

When Iwaizumi finally retracted his fingers out of Kuroo, the human was close to yet another orgasm. Iwaizumi stroked himself and prepared by lining up against the pulsating hole, the fat head sitting right at the edge of the throbbing entrance. The blue skinned god took one of Kuroo's legs and settled it on top of His shoulders.

Kuroo licked his lips, looking at the tender gaze of the god, his stomach lurched, heart fluttering. Then Iwaizumi propelled his hips forward.

Whether the stars that Kuroo saw behind his eyelids were a vision shown to him by Iwaizumi or by his own body in response to Iwaizumi, Kuroo couldn't fathom. He cried out as the god stretched him as much as he could take without breaking.  Kuroo had a feeling his voice was going to be all hoare and broken by the time they were done because he couldn't stop making noises, even more once Iwaizumi began to move inside him. It was like a dam broke.

Kuroo reached down, grabbing his sack and beginning to fondle it while his other hand grasped the base of his erection, jerking it. With unfocused eyes, he noted Iwaizumi looking down at him, his thrusts languid but punctuating, making Kuroo cry out with each shove.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, chest flush against Kuroo's, rubbing against him as he kept thrusting steadily. With every slap of  _ His _ heavy balls against his ass cheeks, Kuroo was barely aware of anything else, the action sending such burning jolts in him that his walls clenched around Iwaizumi's hardness.  Since he'd already come once, he had hoped he would be able to make Iwaizumi come first before his second release but Iwaizumi was too good at what he was doing. Kuroo's orgasm was building once more, his scalp tingling and the temperature grew hotter under his skin. Kuroo began to press back against Iwaizumi's thrusts in earnest. Desperation seeping out and his voice turned whiny. He grabbed onto Iwaizumi's bicep like a lifeline as his eyes rolled back into their sockets, and Kuroo came.

His walls sizzled with each spasm as he dug his nails into the god's flesh with such ferocity that it would have drawn blood in an ordinary human being. With a last and final thrust, Iwaizumi buried himself to the hilt and His shoulders trembled under Kuroo's fingers with the groan He let out as He came.

Iwaizumi filled Kuroo up with His cum, barely keeping himself up as Kuroo squeezed around Him, squeezing out every last drop until the god was drained. When He pulled out, both of them grunted at the friction because of the heightened sensitivity. Iwaizumi carefully held kuroo and flipped them around so that the god wasn’t crushing Kuroo under his weight and Kuroo snuggled up to Iwaizumi, resting his head on His broad chest.

_ He _ did not have a heartbeat. 

Kuroo raised his head from Iwaizumi's chest and nosed His chin before taking to gaze at his face. He had never seen the god look so… earthly.  _ His _ cheeks flushed as raindrops seeped through the dense foliage of the gulmohar tree above them. Iwaizumi's eyes held the whole universe in them and Kuroo heaved a sigh as he remembered the fire in Tsukishima's eyes.

They couldn't be any more different, yet, at the same time, Kuroo found them to be similar. Perhaps it was the fact that he held them on a similar pedestal in his heart. Kuroo pushed the thoughts away, choosing to focus on the present. On Iwaizumi, and the private smile on His face. Kuroo reached up, placing a smacking kiss on those plush pink lips.

“We should return, the rain has let up.” Iwaizumi said, smiling when kuroo met his gaze after the kiss. Kuroo looked around them, and surely the rain had tapered into a drizzle.

As Kuroo extracted himself from Iwaizumi's embrace and finally stood up with muddy, murky water dripping down his skin, he finally looked back at the god again. This time without being solely focused on the sensations he had been causing him. Iwaizumi's hair had become mottled with mud, his once unblemished blue skin now smeared with broken grass blades stuck in muck.  _ He _ picked up their soiled dhotis, wrapped one around  _ himself _ somehow and handed Kuroo his. If the god who'd been hovering over him for most of the time was in such a sorry state, Kuroo did not even dare to take a look at himself.

But Iwaizumi was a god.  _ Certainly he would fix them… _ , Kuroo didn't even complete the thought as Iwaizumi began. He closed his eyes in a meditative stance. The clumps of mud and dirt disappeared from his skin and clothes in a matter of seconds.

Kuroo straightened up, ready to get cleaned by divine power but Iwaizumi turned on his heel and started to walk away with a nod towards Kuroo, signaling him to follow.

?????

Kuroo gaped at Iwaizumi's retreating back, unable to believe what had happened. _ Did Iwaizumi just decide to only clean _ Himself  _ up and disregard Kuroo? _

"Get on the chariot, Partha." Iwaizumi said while fixing the horses back on the leash, not even sparing a single glance for Kuroo. 

The words prompted Kuroo, but only slightly. He picked up his  _ very _ muddied uttariya, folding it so the wet and streaky with mud side was folded in. Although, to be honest most of it was like that so it didn't matter either way. Sighing, Kuroo walked to the chariot and hopped on.

"Why won't you do the same for me?" he asked begrudgingly as he held on to the edge of the chariot presumably looking like a swamp monster. 

Iwaizumi only gave him a slight smile marked with fondness. "You were meant to be seen by my brothers at your worst."

"One of them being someone who apparently holds me at a high regard?" Kuroo squinted, pushing his dripping wet hair back from above his eyes.

"I wonder. We'll see when the time comes." And the mysterious smile was back on the god's face.

Kuroo huffed but let the topic drop. They resumed their journey once more.

Dwarka wasn't too far away from where they decided to take the break which is why it didn't take them much longer until the chariot was speeding past the citygate, the guards holding the entrance open and the people dropping to the floor to bow in respect for their king. 

Kuroo hung his head low in shame; he could not even begin to wonder what the people thought when they saw him beside the spectacular blue-skinned god. Maybe the Dwarkans marvelled at the monstrous beast their revered lord had defeated and brought in this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We understand this is basically all smut with little plot thrown in the way, but would love to hear your thoughts in the comments. :D
> 
> Just a heads up, the chapters are getting longer so, we might take longer to update because sometimes life sucks and writing is not an option. I hope you guys understand. ;v; - Hime
> 
> Kaa has gone off on a horny parade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seducing happens along with much much sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you to everyone have been reading this, watching the number of hits slowly go up have us squealing at each other.

Kuroo was glad his face was covered in enough mud that neither his embarrassed expression nor the scarlet tinge of his skin showed. Because of the looks he was receiving from the welcoming entourage, Kuroo wanted to dig up a hole and never come out.

Rows of plainly dressed people stood at both the sides, making way for the guests to be welcomed by the royal family. They looked confused certainly, to see Iwaizumi leading a filthy Kuroo towards the two brothers that stood awaiting them, but the smile on their faces only slightly wavered.

The older, or so Kuroo guessed, stepped out of the group. His stubbled face splitting up into a big smile as he opened his arms wide, inviting  _ Him _ for a hug. Iwaizumi left his side after a pat on his wrist, letting himself be embraced by his brother. Another man slid up against the two, smiling at the brothers as he stuck himself between them.

Kuroo sighed. Of course Iwaizumi's brothers had to be as attractive as him, if not more. The youngest of them had a mop of black curly hair and stark blue eyes. Although he looked calmer and more composed than his older brothers Kuroo did not miss the twinkle in his eyes when they were talking amongst themselves. 

Then came the moment he had been dreading all along. The three men turned towards him with a puzzled expression on their faces except Iwaizumi. The bastard god was smirking. 

"And who is this… honoured guest?" The twinkling eyes settled on him and Kuroo shifted his footing, looking at Iwaizumi as if pleading for help.

Iwaizumi,  _ his dear friend, _ ignored him as usual, smiling with mischief and said. "Introduce yourself, Partha."

Only the eldest king of Dwarka looked at him with genuine curiosity, minus the playful gaze that the younger brothers directed at his sorry state.

Before Kuroo could even open his mouth, the long-haired brother spoke in a gruff voice, "Partha?" He turned to Iwaizumi. "I've heard you mentioning that name before. You and your nicknames, Hajime. It's so difficult to keep track." With a shake of his head, he looked back at Kuroo. "But I don't remember you describing someone like…  _ this _ ."

Iwaizumi chuckled, shaking his head. Perhaps  _ He _ finally had enough of the teasing and came to stand beside Kuroo. "I apologise for the unexpected appearance, he fell down the chariot."

Several gasps reverberated throughout the group. Kuroo's face burned, he couldn't decide if his sorry state was more humiliating or the awful excuse for it. Kuroo brought his fist before his mouth, coughing to break the awkward silence.

"Greetings, Brother Asahi," he folded his hands as a show of respect and bowed in the direction of the eldest brother. Kuroo turned to the youngest and repeated the gesture. "Brother Akaashi." The kings greeted him in return.

Then he straightened up and forced himself to take on that tone of authority he used to address formal matters. "I am Kuroo Tetsurou, the third of the Pandavas, King of Indraprastha," he announced himself. "Alternatively known as Partha - the friend of an all powerful god who did not bother to help me out even after I  _ fell _ ."

Iwaizumi laughed, head thrown back and  _ His _ chiseled form shaking with the tremors of it. Asahi followed a moment later but more exasperated while Akaashi placed a hand over his mouth to suppress his. Kuroo pouted but blanched immediately when some of the mud got on his tongue. He huffed,  _ they were brothers alright. _

"My apologies on behalf of this trickster brother of mine." Asahi clasped his hands before him, bowing his head. "Let me prepare a room and a bath for you. Then you can join us for a meal together or it can be delivered to chambers if you so wish to."

"Thank you," Kuroo directed a pointed look at Iwaizumi and left with one of the villagers who showed him the way to the brothers' living quarters. It comprised of three separate huts surrounding an open area where cattle were allowed to roam about and graze. Maidens and young men from the village sat skimming butter from large vessels of milk. 

Kuroo figured the three wouldn't return for a while. So he undressed whatever little he had on, and used water from the well behind one of the huts to pour over himself. The man accompanying him had left him a set of fresh clothes nearby.

He took his sweet time, getting all the grime and dirt off, slowly revealing the unblemished tanned skin from underneath. He focused on his hair as well, there were no scented oils or fancy bath items like back in the palace but he made sure he was as clean and spotless as he could be. His first impression hadn't been too great, just as Iwaizumi had wanted. But Kuroo at least intended to turn the tables on the second meet.

Once he was dressed in the plain white dhuti he had been provided, Kuroo proceeded to wash the uttariya he had been carrying along for so long. It looked worn out after such prolonged use, but Kuroo still wished to keep it around and bring it back to Tsukishima.

His  _ Kei _ .

The people sitting in the courtyard looked up in surprise as Kuroo emerged in his regained propriety. Earlier they had not even taken any notice of him when he had entered. Kuroo, still fazed and unwilling to hold any interaction, hurriedly disappeared into the nearest hut before any of them could say anything. 

It did not look like it was Iwaizumi's hut. The interior was simple yet held an elegant touch. Beside a large mirror, a trunk sat, a wide selection of jewellery strewn about atop the closed lid.  There were pots with large bellies and thin snouts shoved under the bed, several sashes and strips of cloth hanging to dry from a wire strung tight from wall to wall and containers of betel leaf, betel nuts and several other spices kept in a corner of the room.

Kuroo took another step, standing at the centre of the room. He probably should have asked someone for directions before entering, but it was too late now.

A shuffling noise came from the entrance. Kuroo whipped his head just in time to see the youngest king walk in absentmindedly.

Both of them froze, sensing the other's presence.

Akaashi was the first one to break the gaze. "Who are you?" he took a step back, as if ready to turn back and run at the first sign of danger.

Kuroo's stomach dropped to the floor. He was not expecting that reaction from someone who admired him, if the stories that Iwaizumi had told him were any true.

"Kuroo…" he drifted off, unsure of what other titles had to be added to get the man in front to recognize him.

Akaashi stole a quick look outside and shut the door behind himself, eyes still wide in alert as he stood there.  "Kuroo... Tetsurou? You mean, the third Pandav that my brother brought back with him? The one covered in filth from head to toe?"

Kuroo choked on his breath. He cleaned himself up until he was basically polished and still he was stuck in  _ that _ . First impressions truly are the most important, he concluded.

"Yes, I _ am _ that person." Kuroo sighed, his shoulders dropping. He closed his eyes as a sudden weariness settled over him at the sudden recollection of how things had been when Iwaizumi had not been there for him, accompanying to places he visited during the journey.

When he blinked open his eyes once more, he was startled to see that the youngest king was still there.  _ And _ his demeanor had changed drastically.

The twinkle in his eyes was back and he was smiling. "Well, I'm glad you didn't get trampled by the horses when you fell off the chariot, Kuroo."

The Pandav in question found himself smiling back. "I wonder how Asahi carries himself with such poise while the two of you -"

"Is that what you think, Kuroo Tetsurou? That Hajime and I are without poise and manners?" Akaashi looked more relaxed now and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Well, I know for a fact that  _ He _ 's a scheming little shit." Kuroo huffed, running his fingers through the wet hair. "You on the other hand, I'm not too sure what to think of. You seem like… I don't know, there's something missing. And you are a little lost."

Akaashi thinned his lips as the two stared at each other in complete silence. Kuroo was starting to regret what he blurted out, he was always provoking people left and right. Most of the time, it never ended well for him because his victims were almost always his brothers or Tsukishima. 

Then Akaashi stood up, the movement so languid and graceful, it was almost captivating. "Well, Kuroo Tetsurou, all I'm going to say to that for now is that you sound like a royal pain in the ass." Akaashi's haughty gaze would burn Kuroo into a stick if it could. "My brothers await you to share a meal. I hope you’ll join us.”

The words were monotonous and the moment he was finished, Akaashi walked out.

Kuroo struck his forehead with the palm. He had really gone and done it this time. It hadn't been Akaashi's fault. Kuroo had been the one snooping around in his room, albeit unknowingly, almost scaring him away and not to mention the last provocation Kuroo had inflicted upon him. Sighing, Kuroo followed the man out, but there was no sight of him anywhere. Kuroo scratched his head, he hoped he would be able to apologise sometime during the meal at least.

"Partha!" Iwaizumi exclaimed when he stepped back into the clearing. The blue-skinned god and his elder brother were carrying buckets full of steamed rice and dal from the community kitchen where food for every villager was being cooked together. 

Kuroo acknowledged them with a smile, all prank and mischief forgiven, because who could ever be angry at  _ Hajime _ . "Do you need my help?"

Asahi's face broke out in a gentle smile as he set down the containers. "Accept the honour of being our guest for tonight, friend of Dwarka."

"Yes, so that we can make you work hard at the fields from tomorrow," Iwaizumi quipped.

A few paces later came Akaashi carrying another such bucket in one hand and a few ladles in the other. He cast a bored glance at Kuroo and went about his way, helping the others with the seating arrangement. 

Kuroo couldn't help sending sheepish glances at Akaashi's way every few moments while he stood at the side watching others set the table. Akaashi ignored him altogether but it was Iwaizumi who noticed his glances. The god raised an eyebrow at him but Kuroo merely shook his head, face flushing.

But Asahi saved him from the probable onslaught of Iwaizumi's questions. He was accompanied by another male whom he held close by the waist. "Let me introduce you to my husband, Aran."

Kuroo took in the beautiful man before him. Clad in a deep blue saree, Aran was as tall and well-built as Asahi. "Welcome to Dwarka," he bowed with a smile.

Greeted with such a big warm smile, Kuroo returned it with an equal spirit. He bowed deep. "I'm honoured to have your warm welcome. Everyone has been too kind." Then Kuroo's attention drifted over to a certain blue eyed youth before returning back to the couple before him.

He didn't know if Aran or Asahi saw him looking over at Akaashi but neither commented on it and Aran gestured to the set table. "Please sit, and have a meal with us."

They sat down on the ground while banana leaves were spread before them and food was served. The meal itself was simple and non descriptive but Kuroo enjoyed it more than he had ever in this last one year. Among others, Akaashi and Asahi had taken to serving the ones eating this turn while Kuroo was invited to sit between Iwaizumi and Aran. Conversation buzzed around them while they ate.

The youngest brother didn't even spare a glance at him every time Kuroo tried to catch his eye. He knew he was being silly but Akaashi's cold shoulder didn't sit well with him either. 

"It'll be our turn to serve the food when they sit down to eat," Iwaizumi leant in and whispered in his ears. "You can try talking to him then if you're so stressed about it."

Of course  _ He _ knew. Kuroo huffed, choosing to drop the topic. He would be doing that even if Iwaizumi didn't tell him so.

He quickly scarfed down the food without being too obnoxious about it, he was a guest and he had to keep his manners in mind. When he was done, he looked at Iwaizumi to find  _ He  _ was somehow finished before him. They washed their hands and rose, folding up the leaves to be discarded.

A fresh set of leaves were spread and Kuroo zeroed in on where Akaashi sat down, relieved that it was not beside Asahi, but rather at the long end of the line. Picking a ladle and bucket of dal, he marched on. 

Akaashi curiously looked at him approaching and Kuroo tried to put on his most charming smile. Just as he was going to ladle some dal onto the empty leaf, Akaashi spoke up.

"You're so pampered, you don't even know that dal is not the first thing you serve."

Kuroo halted in his steps, a blush painting him from head to toe in embarrassment. Iwaizumi appeared beside him, chuckling and holding the bucket of rice by his hip. Kuroo watched the god spoon some rice and begin serving down the row. Face still stinging from the proverbial slap in the face, Kuroo followed Iwaizumi's steps, adding a ladle full of dal to Akaashi's plate. When he leaned down, they were close enough for Kuroo to whisper.

"I beg your forgiveness for earlier. It wasn't my intention to be so crude."

Choosing to keep his silence, Akaashi began to eat, his pretty fingers mixing the food well… no, Kuroo was definitely not checking him out from so close. 

"Don't just stand here, you have people to serve," Akaashi hissed after a minute had passed.

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek and moved on to the next person. He tried to not think about Akaashi anymore as he walked down the row, ladling spoonfuls of dal on everyone's plates. He had apologised to Akaashi and there was not much he could do anymore. He went to stand beside Iwaizumi after he was done, observing the crowd as they ate, waiting to see if anyone needed anything.

The rest of the meal was finished in no time, everyone washing their hands clean and getting up. 

"Come with me," Iwaizumi beckoned him and Kuroo followed. The cottage next to the one Kuroo had entered earlier belonged to Iwaizumi.

Upon entering, Kuroo's nostrils were hit by the thick scent of milk, like it was a newborn's nursery. There were pots of butter stored around in Iwaizumi's room.

"I don't use it much," Iwaizumi said when he spotted Kuroo staring at the stack of jars. "That's why they turned my place into a storeroom for all the butter."

It was Kuroo's turn to raise an eyebrow at his dear friend. He had opinions but didn't say it aloud. Rather chose to comment on other matters. "Is this where I'll be living?"

"Yes. You are my guest, so it is the most appropriate." Iwaizumi said, walked to his bed and sat down.

"Oya? Is that so?" Kuroo smirked sauntering over to the blue skinned god. Kuroo's voice dropped a few octaves when he spoke next. "But I'm going to be sleeping on your bed, no? Is it appropriate to take your guests to bed as well, Hajime~" 

He was pulled closer in a way that allowed him to straddle Iwaizumi, who tipped his chin up with a finger. "You don't seem to mind it at all, do you?"

Kuroo bit his lip as the hardness between his legs grew. "Not one bit."

The hand left his chin as soon as Iwaizumi's head dipped to latch at one of his nipples. Both hands rested on Kuroo's ass as Iwaizumi kneaded the cheeks over the dhuti.

Kuroo squirmed under  _ His  _ handiwork, humming at touch that left his skin sizzling with the beginning of an arousal.Kuroo’s hands moved to caress Iwaizumi’s firm pectoral muscles, then pushed against him to have him lay on his back.

Iwaizum’s mouth detached from Kuroo’s nipples with a pop and the god looked up lazily at him, his hand resting at Kuroo’s hips. For a moment, Iwaizumi didn’t do anything and Kuroo thought he was going to have all the control this time. Oh, was he wrong.

A second later, Iwaizumi one-handedly turned Kuroo over and underneath him.

He smirked and Kuroo squinted back at him before finally giving in and erupting into a fit of giggles. Eyes still screwed shut from laughing, he felt Iwaizumi's fingers card through his hair, pushing it out of his face. The hand came back slowly, now just a finger tracing the bridge of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows and the bow shape of his lips.

Kuroo opened his eyes only to find a pair darkened with lust staring back at him. He gulped, his cock jerking inside his dhuti. He had half a mind to unfasten the thing and spread his legs for  _ Him _ . But it would be too embarrassing so he gripped the sheets and turned his face to one side.

However, Iwaizumi was a god  _ and _ a tease. He knew what was on Kuroo's mind, and when Iwaizumi gripped Kuroo's chin and made him face Iwaizumi again. The glint in  _ His _ eyes was enough indication that he would be taking advantage of that. "Partha, be more open with me about how you feel."

Kuroo stared back, trying to gauge what  _ His _ reaction would be when he did tell him exactly what was on his mind. So he tried to tiptoe around the topic, an idea that had been threatening to make him come without being touched.

"Tell me Hajime, is the butter stored here only because you don't come to live here often?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Iwaizumi's eyes became mere slits. "And what does that have to do with your current predicament?" He shot a pointed glance at Kuroo's crotch.

"A lot, apparently. Since I know someone who loves to eat butter more than anything."

"Are you -?"  _ His _ eyes widened with realization. 

Kuroo nodded as his hand went down to undo the knot of his garment and spreading his legs around Iwaizumi, he purred, "Put some in me and eat me out." 

Iwaizumi's dark eyes lit up like a blazing fire of arousal, he dipped to swallow Kuroo's mouth in for a ravaging kiss. Kuroo moaned and arched into it, opening his mouth to let Iwaizumi’s tongue in. Iwaizumi didn’t waste being gentle and attacked the inside of his mouth, savouring the taste of Kuroo. Their tongues were flush against each other, causing Kuroo to shudder at the sensation of it, his eyes rolling back in their sockets.

When Iwaizumi parted for air, He had turned Kuroo into a breathless mess, eyes glazed over. Iwaizumi threw a satisfied smirk in his direction before drawing back and getting off the bed. Kuroo gulped again,  _ He was going to get the butter. _

Iwaizumi rolled an earthen pot across the floor and set it near the bed. He removed the thickest topmost layer of butter in one swift movement of his cupped hand, threw Kuroo's discarded dhuti to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

It was cold at first. Kuroo shivered as soon as the mass touched his skin. Iwaizumi's fingers slowly pushed inside, easing him into the sensation. Kuroo grunted, it was different than having a finger in since the butter was more  _ malleable _ . But it wasn’t a bad sensation, it even minimized the usual burn to some degree. That prompted Iwaizumi to press another finger soon after. Kuroo purred, relaxing his muscles and allowing more of the intrusion. He reached down to begin stroking at his erection, the tugs languid and not really seeking relief for the time being.

He could feel Iwaizumi's thumb encircling the rim with its tip, pushing in some more butter. Some of it got on Kuroo's ball sack and Iwaizumi bent over and licked it off so quickly that it sent a shock wave through him, making him clench around Iwaizumi's fingers. 

The blue skinned god lowered himself towards him and licked the shell of his ear. "Not so fast, Partha," he said in his low gravelly voice. "Won't you hold off for me?"

Kuroo breathed. Removing his hand off his leaking erection and looking at Iwaizumi.

"Good boy." The tone combined with the words had Kuroo shuddering and letting out a long drawn out moan.

"Hajime," Kuroo gasped, his fingers clutching the sheets underneath. "Get your mouth on me already."

Iwaizumi pressed down on him for a quick peck on the lips, letting go with a smacking noise more than impact and scurried down his body, leaving equally noisy kisses in his wake. 

Once at his crotch, Iwaizumi took a long sniff and bit his lips when he looked up at Kuroo. Skipping his erection entirely, he licked a broad stripe along his ass crack before dipping his tongue inside. Iwaizumi smashed his face as far as he could, lapping up all the sweet butter that he loved so much. The butter had been melting because of Kuroo’s body heat and had begun to seep out of the twitching hole. Iwaizumi let none of it go to waste, placed his mouth over the trickling trail, practically drinking it.

The god had Kuroo  _ singing _ under him with his licks and dips of tongue inside Kuroo’s filled hole. Kuroo’s hands grasped onto Iwaizumi until his fingernails were digging half moon shaped marks on the god’s blue skin.

Iwaizumi's sticky hand returned to roll and pinch a nipple between his fingers and Kuroo could no longer prevent the louder noises bubbling up in his throat. He cried out as Iwaizumi's teeth grazing at his perineum gave him a particularly sharp bite. 

Kuroo pushed back against Iwaizumi's face, his hips shooting off the bed. " _ Hajime, fuck me please. _ " 

This time Iwaizumi complied by yanking the dhuti off himself, dropped down to his knees again to give the hole a final slurp and lined up his cock against it. The head slipped in without much resistance, and soon the rest of the length was nestled deep inside Kuroo.

Kuroo turned into a whining mess as Iwaizumi began to move, thrusts coming in hard and fast. Slapping noises filled up the hut from Iwaizumi balls meeting the back of Kuroo's thighs. His hips continued to move as Iwaizumi bent forward and rubbed his nose at Kuroo’s neck before whispering, “Thank you for the dessert, Partha.”

The Pandav arched his back at that, trying to take as much of Iwaizumi inside as possible. The butter smeared all over his lower half caused every sensation to spike. When Iwaizumi dragged his palms along Kuroo’s thighs, they slipped so smoothly that Kuroo secretly wished his skin was always like that so that Iwaizumi would keep touching it.

When Kuroo's orgasm hit him next, it was something entirely unexpected while being something that could be seen from a mile away. Mostly, he had been so caught up in the sensations, that the release caught him off guard. With a loud moan, Kuroo came, his cock jerking a couple of times before it shot spurt after spurt of come all across his stomach.

Iwaizumi had halted inside him but did not pull out yet. Under him, Kuroo’s hips spasmed over and over again yet He pinned him down and rubbed a thumb along Kuroo’s throat. With a light pressure, His fingers splayed around it, getting Kuroo, whose eyes had shot open by now, used to the touch before wrapping them around his neck.

Kuroo sucked in a harsh breath when those blue fingers began to tighten around his windpipe. The increase in pressure was gradual, he could feel the air slowly begin to turn  _ not enough _ . But it was also just enough that he wasn't really worried about mortal dangers and things like that. Kuroo's cock on the other hand really seemed to be enjoying the treatment, it kept twitching , trying to expel every last bit of cum. 

Iwaizumi began to move again, this time slower but with enough purpose. When he looked back up, there were pearl like teardrops welling up at the corner of Kuroo’s eyes. Iwaizumi kissed them away and nibbled at Kuroo’s lips. “Is this okay?”

Strained, but not in a bad way, Kuroo replied in a hoarse voice that it was, indeed. And that’s when Iwaizumi picked up the pace. It was like the constraint he was imparting onto Kuroo was affecting him as well in some unknown way. His force became more impatient, rhythm out of place. 

Kuroo began to thrash around when he reached the edge of his second one but as Iwaizumi loosened his hold around his throat, Kuroo grabbed  _ His  _ hand and fixed it back in place, signalling Iwaizumi to remain there. With harsh grunts and erratic thrusts of his hips, Iwaizumi came inside him, dumping the milky white cum between the inner walls lined with butter. That single thought drove Kuroo over the edge and he orgasmed, dry. His body spasmed, trying to eject more cum except there wasn't any. Pleasure shot through him starting from the base of his cock and reaching to the back of his head like a tingle In the end he laid on his back, eyes glassy and satisfied

Iwaizumi pulled out and flopped back on the bed beside Kuroo who looked close to passing out from the bliss he was floating in. The blue-skinned god turned on his side and massaged the angry red marks that had formed around Kuroo’s throat. The Pandav’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed back at him with unfocused eyes.

“Stay awake for a while, okay? Talk to me, Partha.”

Amidst the cloud fogging his mind and holding him back from forming any rational thoughts, the nickname rolling off Iwaizumi’s tongue pulled Kuroo back into the reality somewhat.

"What'd ya want?" Kuroo drawled in a raspy voice, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Iwaizumi rolled closer, tucking his face in Kuroo's shoulder. "I just want your company."

Kuroo stretched on the bed, not bothered by the grime Iwaizumi had left him in,  _ again _ . “Sure sounds like you want prolonged durations of my company, Hajime,” He turned to face the blue-skinned god and rested a hand on  _ His _ cheek. “Are you okay?” Now that Kuroo could think again, he did find his dear friend a little disoriented, more so than he had ever been.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. "During times of trouble, remember your duties, Partha."

"What do you mean, Hajime?" Kuroo stared at the god.

"Keep your heart steady and think before you take action. That's all I can say, Partha." Iwaizumi reached up, caressing Kuroo's cheeks. He only offered a wane smile in hopes to sooth the worried crease in the archer's forehead.

"You and your cryptic wordings, Hajime." Kuroo huffed.

Iwaizumi did not speak about it anymore. His hand rested on top of Kuroo's head, fingers lightly carding through his hair. It lulled Kuroo to sleep even though he couldn't shake off the note of finality in the god's words.

"Sleep well, Partha."

Kuroo fell asleep before he could say it back. And gods without heartbeats did not need to sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, Iwaizumi wasn't in the bed with him any longer. Kuroo sighed, thinking he'd left to perform his duties for the day. But when he sat up, groaning at the odd sensation down there, he realised Iwaizumi was inside the hut still. Busy going through some paperwork.

However, a shadow had been hovering at the door, which was wide open, and as Kuroo's surroundings came into his focus, he saw the figure.

Clad in a saree, Akaashi was leaning against the doorway with one hand on his hip as it stuck out a little. The cotton saree was nothing remarkable on its own, but on Akaashi, it looked gorgeous. A glimpse of his pale waist was all Kuroo could catch before the youngest king of Dwarka pushed himself off the door and entered the hut. 

In his shock, Kuroo was too late to cover up himself. Akaashi was looking curiously at the sheets, at his bare upper body, at the pot that was still near the foot of the bed and then at Iwaizumi who seemed to be wrapping up his work.

It was not too difficult for Akaashi to put the puzzle pieces together. With a sigh, he said, "So my brother got to you before I could."

Before Kuroo could respond, Iwaizumi beat him to the task.

"Not once, but twice." Iwaizumi stated, proud and self-assured. The parchment scrolls put away, Iwaizumi stood up smiling. Then he walked out without another word, leaving Kuroo to deal with the consequences.

Kuroo looked back at Akaashi and he had to gulp and moisten his throat. The young king looked  _ delectable _ .

But then he remembered the state he was in, and tried to gather up the sheets around him. "Seems like I overslept," Kuroo could hardly meet his eyes now and mentally admired Tsukishima's indifference to walking around bare-chested in front of everyone even after a particularly  _ rough _ night of lovemaking. "I beg your pardon for having to see me this way."

"Oh, no need to apologize. This rather cuts down my work." Akaashi said, bringing a hand to hold it flat against Kuroo's bare chest and began to press his down. Until Kuroo was lying on his back once more.

Eyes wide in surprise, Kuroo stared at Akaashi who lifted himself on the bed and straddled Kuroo. Akaashi's eyes were calm as usual, almost reminiscent of the deep blue sea.  The little twinkle in them was back and Kuroo was relieved that he had been forgiven for last night's blunder.

Akaashi continued to touch him exactly at the spots Iwaizumi had left marks on him. As if reclaiming them for himself. Kuroo couldn't but be gentle with him and raised a hand to touch his face.

"Akaashi."

The young king looked up, his eyebrows raised and with a sliver of a smile, he began to say, "You can call me Keiji ~"

"Akaashi, no."

Akaashi froze, his twinkling face falling. He retracted his hand off Kuroo's chest, face full of questions. 

"Let me earn my right to call you that," he smiled up at him.

"Oh?" Akaashi quirked his eyebrow, a smile already threatening to break. "Seems like the famous archer knows how to aim his words as well."

Kuroo scratched his nose, his eyes glued to the places Akaashi's saree hugged his curves.

The young king knew what he was doing when he slowly removed the anchal of his saree, all the time licking and biting his lips. In a sudden movement, he threw the loose end of his garment around Kuroo's neck and pulled him closer.

Kuroo yelped as the coarse fabric rubbed his bruises in the wrong way. Akaashi's eyes traveled down and as he inspected the marks, Kuroo took the chance to close the distance between them.

He slipped his fingers in the soft black hair, pulling Akaashi's face closer until their breaths were intermingling. As their lips came to meet, they lost themselves in the moment.

When the two emerged from the hut a good while later, both had messy appearances making it pretty obvious what they had been up to all this time.

Before long, Kuroo found himself following Akaashi everywhere since Iwaizumi had to leave the city quite often and Asahi kept busy with the administration. Sometimes Aran joined them on their way to fetch water from the river.

Unlike Tsukishima, Kuroo found out, Aran and Akaashi preferred to wear the dhuti more. But occasionally, they would dress up in pretty sarees and either way Kuroo would not be able to take his eyes off Akaashi. 

The time they spent at the meadows watching the cows graze was Kuroo's favorite part of the day. Just the two of them basking in the late afternoon light, Kuroo's head on Akaashi's chest as one spoke and the other swayed to the lilt of his voice. 

At times, Akaashi would be too busy helping Asahi, and Kuroo on finding himself practically useless, would roam around the village or just be in Iwaizumi's hut.

It was a similar day, Akaashi having called away to attend to some task, given by Asahi while the eldest king had to leave for other matters.  Only did Kuroo not see him leaving but returning instead and disappearing into his hut.

For a few moments, Kuroo pushed back the thought to the back of his mind and gazed lazily at the peacock feather he had plucked from Iwaizumi's hair the other night when he had been home. Maybe Asahi had forgotten something behind and would leave as soon as he located it. But when those mere moments became even longer, his idle mind began to hold a grudge against the eldest king.

No, Kuroo wasn't totally mad at Asahi getting to stay at home while Akaashi and Iwaizumi had to be away to do his bidding. 

After loitering around for some time, Kuroo finally had enough boredom and poorly suppressed suspicion. He stomped off in hopes to find Asahi and see what he was actually doing.

Not one of the best decisions he'd ever made, he'd concede. 

Asahi and Akaashi's huts were on the two sides with Iwaizumi's being in the middle. Meaning he could commute both ways with ease and only taking a couple steps left him standing before the eldest king's den.

Asahi had probably thought their enclosure was empty, as it should have been, on any other day at that time. The door to their hut had not been closed completely and Kuroo could hear voices inside. 

Kuroo had heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat. But fortunately for the cat, as Kuroo believed, it had nine lives so it would get a few more chances.

This time Kuroo’s curiosity didn’t get him killed, but what he saw was enough to shorten the life expectancy of each of his nine lives had he been a cat.

Muffled groans and barely suppressed moans flitted over through the air outside. Kuroo's ears registered them and his body froze, stalling him right where he was. He could hear voices too, unintelligible words but he could recognise the owners. Asahi and his husband, Aran.

_ They are really going at it like bunnies, _ Kuroo thought and his body tingled with the thrill of knowing this. He wanted more. So once he made up his mind and forced himself to move, Kuroo soon found himself slinking at the door. He couldn't help but peek through the tiny opening at the entrance.

The sight that greeted Kuroo left his throat parched and his heartbeat quickened. Asahi was sprawled out over a large table at the centre of the chamber, clutching the edge of the wooden furniture for dear life as Aran slammed in and out of him. Incoherent words left Asahi’s mouth as his whole face was scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As Kuroo’s eyes travelled further down, he saw the reason.

Aran was comparable to Bokuto in terms of size and girth and having experienced one of them, Kuroo could see why Asahi was in such a state. A shiver ran down Kuroo's spine as excitement gripped him. His breath hitched and Kuroo had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep his presence hidden. He didn't know if any of the two had noticed him, but they seemed too engrossed in their indulgence to notice.

The table shook on its legs under the huge men and Kuroo’s gaze continued to shift from Aran’s grunting face and unmatched stamina to Asahi’s blissed out form battered with overstimulation. Within a few moments, Kuroo could feel a wet spot forming at the front of his garment from the precum he was leaking.

The squelching sounds got louder inside the house and neither Aran nor Asahi held back any longer.

Kuroo ran.

He ran until he had shut the door to Iwaizumi’s den behind him and struggled to catch his breath. Fortunately for him, he was too preoccupied with gazing at Akaashi’s pretty lips during dinner to react awkwardly every time Asahi or Aran passed him.

Kuroo’s vacation mood for the month was interrupted when Iwaizumi returned ashen-faced from one of his trips and pulled his family and Kuroo into his hut for a “private” discussion.

"Did something happen, Hajime? You seem worried." Kuroo questioned the moment they were out of earshot of other people, inside the hut.

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh in response. "A marriage proposal arrived for Akaashi."

Kuroo's heart seized hearing the words. It wasn't like he never thought Akaashi might marry. Akaashi was interested in Kuroo didn't mean he would end up going back to Indraprastha with him. Plus he was powerful as well as beautiful, gorgeous even, if Kuroo said so himself. Of course, he would have people lining up to offer hand in marriage. But Kuroo didn't think their sweet little bubble would be breaking so soon.

Although the dark face Iwaizumi wore didn't make it seem like he was too happy with the proposal either. Which left Kuroo questioning why.

“And?” Akaashi demanded. “Who is the asshole?”

“Akaashi!” Asahi chastised him while Kuroo was mildly amused. He had never heard Akaashi cuss and the youngest king getting agitated over this matter reassured Kuroo that his feelings were somewhat returned, if not equally.

“Oikawa Tooru, the eldest Kaurav prince.”

“Asshole it is,” Asahi conceded.

A silence fell over them. It was as if Kuroo’s guts had been punched by that name alone. He would have been fine… he hoped, if it was some respectable person. Oikawa though, his reputation was rather ill-famed. People only showed respect to the Kauravs out of fear. Even Kuroo wouldn't want Akaashi to marry Oikawa, he couldn't imagine the distress the brothers might be feeling in their hearts. It wasn't like they could outright reject him either, that would not be a diplomatic move.

“And how should we go about it, Iwaizumi?” Aran asked, probably the only one with a clear head at the moment among the group of mortals.

Iwaizumi hesitated. “It’s not proper for me to say it. Since he’s my brother -”

“Don’t do that bullshit,” Akaashi grabbed him by the uttariya hung around  _ His  _ neck and bared his teeth. “You’re telling us what the solution is for real this time, and you’re going to do it  _ because _ I’m your brother. Else I’m going to fucking run and you know you can’t stop me.”

“I- I was going to suggest that,” Iwaizumi rubbed his brother’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

Akaashi’s hold around  _ his  _ neck relaxed. “You were going to suggest  _ what _ now?”

Iwaizumi grinned. "That you  _ elope _ ."

The room fell silent once again from shock. 

"What do you mean?" Asahi said, surprise painting his voice. "We can't do that, he has a reputation to hold. What are we going to be answering to Kauravs anyway? They'll be sure to hold a grudge!"

"Does not matter, brother. I will  _ not _ be marrying Oikawa Tooru, or  _ any _ of the hundred Kaurav brothers for that matter." Akaashi's face was ice as he spoke. Even Kuroo was a little intimidated by his objection.

“No, but you’re eloping with Kuroo.”

“I beg your pardon?” It was Kuroo’s turn to squawk at him.

With a lazy grin, Iwaizumi explained, “If Akaashi already has someone he has chosen for himself, Oikawa does not have any room to play dirty. Take him to Indraprastha with you, Partha. Both of you leave in the early morning tomorrow.”

Kuroo took some time to absorb the sudden onslaught of information. He had not expected such an outcome. He wasn't complaining though, not at all. His eyes flitted over to Akaashi with thrill to find his twinkling eyes staring back expectantly.

"Alright, we can do that. I will go and begin preparing my things now so we can leave first thing in the morning."

Akaashi sneered, “I’m not letting you take back a chariot full of mud. That’s literally all you came with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and make our day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' KuroTsukki and the Tsukki harem comes together once more!! Meanwhile, the unresolved sexual tension between Akaashi and Tsukishima reaches its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come aboard the Akaashi thirst train!! Let us hear you being thirsty in the comments! :D

The palace of Indraprastha appeared into view, and Akaashi clutched the edge of his uttariya. They had left on schedule and arrived at the kingdom as early as they could manage. As they entered through the city gates, Akaashi looked around in wonder. “It’s nothing like Dwarka.”

There was an excited smile on Kuroo’s face. “Might be because it’s all newly planned. Before we were granted this territory, the land used to be a forest.”

“So Oikawa and his cronies cheated you in that too?”

“Akaashi!”

The young king shrugged. “Not my fault that you  _ revered _ Pandava brothers are easily duped.”

Kuroo pouted but didn't say anything more. Akaashi guessed he had nothing to retort with.  _ Because Akaashi was correct. _ Akaashi rolled his eyes and dropped the topic. He resumed gazing out of the chariot, not actually paying attention to what he was seeing. On his mind was the anticipation of what was to come.

The chariot reached the front gate of the palace and Akaashi perked up. Subconsciously tugging his clothes to fix them in their proper places. From afar, he could see a group of people standing in a row at the top of the broad staircase.

“It’s true!” one of them shouted. “Kuroo is back!” Akaashi squinted to look at their colourful hair. Of course, he wouldn’t be one to judge being the brother of a blue-skinned god, but one of the blondes and the white and black dual toned hairs looked outrageous in his honest opinion. Although he didn't comment on it, because it was Kuroo's family after all. And now, they would become his family too.

When the carriage stopped, Akaashi didn't wait for Kuroo and descended first then went to stand at one side and wait for Kuroo to join him before they began to climb up the stairs.

“Welcome home, brother!” Akaashi surmised it was the eldest Pandava who greeted Kuroo first, followed by the rest of the brothers. The one blonde who stood away from the little group would have to be the Tsukishima from Kuroo’s tales.

Akaashi knew if he wanted to live peacefully in the palace of Indraprastha as Kuroo’s husband, he would have to gain Tsukishima’s favour but that looked nigh impossible with the way the blonde was regarding him with stone cold eyes. “Greetings, Your Highness,” Akaashi still tried. “Akaashi Keiji, King of Dwarka, at your service.”

Tsukishima’s lower jaw visibly clenched and unclenched before he turned to look the other way.

"Tsukki~" Akaashi heard Kuroo whine beside him. When Tsukishima turned his face to look at Kuroo with ice cold fury in his gaze, Akaashi grabbed Kuroo's wrist giving it a squeeze as if to tell him not to make a big deal right then. Although Akaashi immediately regretted it seeing Tsukishima become even more upset; he let go of Kuroo's hand as quickly as he grabbed it.

"Let me welcome you properly," a woman, who Akaashi guessed was the Queen Mother, spoke. She grabbed the plate full of an assortment of things and approached the Akaashi.

By the time the rituals were over, Akaashi had grown familiar with the distinctive habits of Kuroo’s brothers, but nothing on Tsukishima except that he was not one to be messed with. So Akaashi let it rest for the day and when he was finally shown his bed chamber, Akaashi quickly disrobed and fell asleep before any Kuroo Tetsurou or Oikawa Tooru could invade his dreams.

In another part of the palace, Kuroo was sneaking inside a certain blonde king's chambers. All sheepish and on his tip toes. Tsukishima was taking a bath.

Suddenly the sound of water being poured in the bath stopped and Kuroo stilled in his tracks. A nonchalant voice called, “I can hear you.”

Kuroo’s shoulders drooped. He didn’t know what he was trying to achieve by sneaking inside Tsukishima’s room, but he’d still wanted to take his husband by surprise and somehow cheer him up.

"Nothing you do will allow you to get away unscathed, Kuroo Tetsurou." Tsukishima's icy voice sounded. A moment later, he appeared, dripping water and the flimsy piece of cloth thrown over his front clinging to his skin leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Tsukki," Kuroo breathed. The blonde looked as gorgeous as ever, even after being married for years, there was little to no sign of aging anywhere.

“I feel bad for taking it out on Akaashi. I’ll apologise to him first thing in the morning. But you,” Tsukishima paused and drew in a deep breath with his nostrils flaring. “I don’t know what to do with you. Better call on all of your gods for protection.”

“But we talked about this before, Tsukki. You never got so upset when the news of Bokuto’s marriage with Yukie arrived,“ Kuroo tried to reason.

Tsukishima stood silent for a few long moments, thinning out his lips as he stared at the floor. He was ashamed to admit what was bothering him but he understood that Kuroo needed to know. Communication was important. He looked up to meet Kuroo's eyes, feeling like crying when he saw the sad face the raven haired man was sporting.

"He's Iwaizumi's brother, isn't he? Such a powerful man who even managed to win your heart. I've never ruled a kingdom before Indraprastha; in Panchal I'd only been an apprentice prince, Kuroo." Tsukishima paused. "I'm jealous of his status as a Maharaj. We've never had such powerful rulers marrying into our family and staying at the palace. Like Yukie, most of them chose to stay at their dwellings."

Kuroo looked visibly confused by now.

"What if all of you realize you don't need me anymore? Akaashi is more than enough to replace me in every sphere." Tsukishima's lips wobbled but he managed to keep himself from breaking. He turned around, unable to look at Kuroo any longer only to recall he had haphazardly thrown the cloth only over his front and his back was pretty much as naked as it could be. Flushing, he fixed it properly around him and as he was about to take a peek at Kuroo, Tsukishima was being wrapped into a hug from behind.

Something fell to his feet and when Tsukishima looked down, he realised Kuroo was holding something in his hand that unrolled itself upon hugging. It was an uttariya. Simple and worn out with little detailed embroidered borders. It somehow looked familiar so Tsukishima stared at it for some moments, until he recognised it.

“That’s… that’s mine,” Tsukishima blurted out.

Kuroo mouthed against his skin. “Yes, I’m yours, my king. And you will always be -”

“No,” he felt Kuroo retract himself from the embrace. “That uttariya, it’s mine. I couldn’t find it for months now. It was the only one with Iwaizumi’s-”

Tsukishima was gently being turned to face Kuroo. “Hajime brought it to me when I was at my lowest,” he looked at the cloth sprawled across the floor. “At that time I was considering giving up everything I’d worked for to return to you. Had I done that, I could have avoided this. But would you have liked that?”

After a pause, the blonde king admitted, “I would have never wanted that.”

Kuroo nodded. “That’s what Iwaizumi said. And he brought me this cloth.” He tipped his husband’s chin upward and looked into his honey eyes. “It’s what kept me going, Kei.. you kept me going. I could never replace you. None of us can.”

Tsukishima quaked as the tears finally let loose. He didn't know why he was crying when he was the one being awful to his husband but the tears wouldn't stop coming and soon Tsukishima was straight up bawling.

"Tsukki!" Kuroo hastily turned the blonde around to face him, worry painting his face. "Please, don't cry. I love you so much."

With frantic hands, Tsukishima tried to wipe the tears off his face. “It’s just...,” his voice broke and before he knew it, his vision was blurry once again. In a hoarse voice thick with spit, he mumbled, “I’ve missed you.”

He tucked his head under Kuroo’s chin as his slender arms threw themselves around Kuroo, having let go of all of his anger and resentment stemming from his insecurities.

"I'm really glad when Iwaizumi reached out to me when he did. If it weren't for him, I'd have quit and returned long ago. I too missed you,  _ so much _ , I cannot express it in words." Kuroo hugged him tight once more. Then he noticed Tsukishima's hair was sopping wet, not having patted dry yet. "Come," Kuroo tugged Tsukishima, "Let me dry your hair."

He dragged the sniffling blonde to sit on the bed grabbing a towel on the way. Kuroo sat him down, Tsukishima glanced up at him with a tear stricken face that somehow looked too adorable even though it shouldn't be. Kuroo couldn't help himself and leaned in for a kiss.

Tsukishima kissed him back with a hungry fervour. It had been a long time since Kuroo was confronted by such ferocious longing. Towel forgotten, the two tumbled onto the bed as Tsukishima’s hands tore off whatever little covering separated their bodies from seeking comfort in each other’s burning desire.

When they parted for a breather, Kuroo looked up at the hovering figure of Tsukishima above him. The blonde king was glowing in the lamp light. "Tsukki, my love," Kuroo breathed, entranced by the sheer etherealty.

"Oh, now I'm the love of your life?" Tsukishima pinched one of Kuroo's nipples, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"You'll always be that. My moonshine." Kuroo reached up to cup his cheek. Tsukishima flushed at the attention of the gaze full of love and devotion.

"Is that so…" he still tried to snark, "Yet you go and have fun with others huh."

Kuroo now caught the drift and the side of his lips curled up into a smirk. “You’re saying that as if you don’t?”

"I'm not the one going around declaring my love for you in every breath." Tsukishima pinched again. He had the urge to kiss Kuroo but he reigned himself and rather grinded down his hips.

“So what now? You don’t love me anymore?”

Tsukishima traced a finger down the dip of Kuroo’s abdominal muscles. “I never said that,” Tsukishima leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up the uttariya that had fallen earlier on the floor. He smoothened the fabric under his palms and kept it just beside them, folded as a long thin strip of cloth. 

The jet-black haired king followed his movements attentively. Tsukishima turned back to him, interlacing their fingers and lowering himself for another of his ravaging kisses, and soon all Kuroo could focus on was the way Tsukishima’s tongue rubbed against his.

When Tsukishima broke the kiss and pulled away, Kuroo realised with a start that at some point, his arms had been bound. Quite firmly, he concluded when trying to tug himself free. Kuroo looked up at the blonde with a bemused expression. "What are you up to dearest?"

"Making sure that you cannot run off to find someone else to have fun with again." Tsukishima said, suppressing a chuckle. "You can't do that if I leave you bound in my bed."

“My heart is bound to yours, Tsukishima Kei,” a flutter rose in Kuroo’s stomach. But this time he didn’t miss the way Tsukishima bit his own lips to stop himself from smiling silly. Tsukishima’s hand reached to the side and with a swift motion of his fingers, he undid the rope that secured the curtains around the bed.

The heavy curtains fell in a swoop around them, the bed becoming a tiny room in itself and Kuroo could only wonder what Tsukishima was planning.

Tsukishima straightened the rope that was on his hands as he looked down at Kuroo. The glint in his eyes had Kuroo shuddering.

Tsukishima had lifted himself entirely off Kuroo to make the latter yearn for just a single brush of their fingers or a simple touch of their feet. But to Kuroo’s utter disappointment, there were none. He struggled against the cloth bound around his hands although he had tried it before and knew he wasn’t getting out of it anytime soon. When Kuroo was almost on the verge of losing his patience and about to call out for Tsukishima, the frayed end of the rope just barely touched Kuroo’s lips, giving him a feel of the fur-like threads that were woven together to make up each strand. 

Kuroo whined, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. The sudden touch was like fire coming in contact with oil, it engulfed all of his senses blazing his skin from the sensation. When he managed to look at Tsukishima, the king wore a smug face. 

The rope made contact with his skin again, very briefly, just below his nipple, making Kuroo curl his toes, and then again at the other nipple. Now with the gap between each touch decreasing, Kuroo was getting more frustrated. He even tried to clamp down on the rope when it was between his thighs but Tsukishima was crafty enough to remove it before he could.

_ "Tsukki _ ," Kuroo whined again, calling out to the blonde as if that would be of any help. It didn't, of course, only earned him a deep chuckle from Tsukishima. It only fueled his desperation.

“Turn around for me, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima’s voice had suddenly become low and gravelly. It sent shivers down to Kuroo’s groin. He scrambled to lie on his front, which was a little difficult with his hands tied together. But Kuroo managed.

As Kuroo settled, Tsukishima's hands touched him for the first time, pressing onto his shoulder blades until Kuroo was resting his chest on the mattress with his ass raised in the air.

The length of the coarse rope was on him. Tsukishima wrapped it and tugged it in places with practiced skill and soon one of Kuroo’s calves was folded flush against his thigh, pulled together by the rope linked to his waist. The other loose end that came from there did the same to his other leg.

Bound in that way, Kuroo was entirely under Tsukishima's mercy. Kuroo whined and moaned from the smallest of touches. As if Tsukishima was lighting his skin on fire. 

“Do you still desire to be bound to me, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima drawled, his voice seeping in through every pore of Kuroo’s skin. 

"Yes," Kuroo barely managed to turn his face and speak what with it being pinned against the bed. His voice was raspy from all the noises he couldn't stop making. "Always."

Tsukishima didn't know if he was more aroused or in love hearing Kuroo's words.

“Good for you then,” He smirked, digging his fingers deep into the flesh of Kuroo’s ass cheeks, making sure the skin rubbed against the rope. The rosy flush spreading all over reminded Tsukishima of the first time he saw Kuroo being dominated by his brothers. "You are beautiful when you look so depraved like now." 

Kuroo preened. "Fuck me, Tsukki, please." When the words were out, Kuroo was reminded of the time he had begged his dear friend to do the same. All of a sudden, his heart longed for Iwaizumi.

His attention was snapped back to reality with the soft texture of something touching the sole of his feet. A small giggle left his throat as Tsukishima continued the action with what, Kuroo didn’t seem to know. The tickling device, whatever it was, began to move upwards. Leaving his feet soles and landing on his ankle, then moving up his shin. Well, downwards would probably be more appropriate with the way his feet were tied. As the thing moved past his knees and reached the inner thighs, Kuroo realised the sensation had turned different. No longer tickling enough to be in tears from laughter.

On his knees with the rest of him pressed against the bed from torso upward, Kuroo’s squirming resumed as his balls were tickled. Sometimes the device shifted, teasing him in a long stripe from the base of his balls to the ring of muscles at his ass. Kuroo felt himself oozing precum on the sheets below him. The fabric began to form a damp spot from how much he was leaking. Kuroo bit his lip, slowly rutting against the bed as much as he could while being tied so firm.

“Tsukki,” he whined again, unable to stop himself from getting his stomach in knots when the soft, tickling sensations made their way to the length of his cock. The fluttering touches left on the underside of his erection made Kuroo tremble, his knees threatening to give out from under him because of his posture. Tsukishima either did not take any note of it, or maybe he was aiming for Kuroo to be in this state. He continued administering the gentle strokes and slowly brought it to Kuroo’s slit. From there on, there was no respite for the black-haired man.

Tsukishima stroked the soft material against the tip, making him groan. Wanting to clutch at something but unable to, Kuroo bit down onto the sheets, muffled cries getting lost between the folds. 

The knot in his stomach burst and Kuroo was soon spasming out squirts of thick, white come which landed on the bed. For a precious few moments, all he saw behind his eyelids was an explosion of white, his mind a breeding ground of nothingness. It had been a blissful torture.

As he came down from his high, Kuroo found himself frowning in confusion. “What  _ was _ that?” he demanded.

Tsukishima wordlessly presented the  _ thing _ before Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo stared at the bright colours of the strands until it registered what it was. He craned his neck to look at Tsukishima. "Is that…  _ Hajime's _ ?"

Kuroo’s head rested on Tsukishima’s chest as they laid on the bed, all spent and exhausted from their activities. Tsukishima gently massaged his wrists where he had bound them and dipped down to leave chaste pecks on Kuroo’s forehead from time to time.

Kuroo sighed contentedly, snuggling Tsukishima's chest. “Did Hajime leave this behind on his last visit?” he asked, twirling the lone shaft of peacock feather between his fingers.

Tsukishima nodded, and then on realizing that Kuroo couldn’t see him, he muttered, “Yes.”

"I see." Kuroo said, and then added, "I may or may not have gotten to…" Groaning, Kuroo tilted his face, feeling like he needed to look at his husband when he spoke. "I got to have sex with Hajime."

Tsukishima stilled for a few passing moments. Then his face lit up with curiosity. "You did?" He quirked his eyebrows. 

Kuroo nodded sheepishly, waiting for Tsukihima to continue.

A fond smile broke out on Tsukishima’s face. “What was it like?”

_ "Amazing _ ." Kuroo gushed. "Maybe not much of a surprise, he's got an enormous harem  _ and _ many other lovers. He's gotta have accumulated some skill."

Tsukishima threw his head back as he let out a laugh, his body shaking with it.  “Tell me all about it,” he managed to say once he had recovered from his laughing fit. Kuroo rolled onto his stomach to stop straining his neck, and resting his chin atop his interlaced fingers on Tsukishima’s chest, he proceeded to narrate all that had happened between Iwaizumi and him.

Tsukishima laughed at all the hilarious points, gasped in wonder at all the scenic images Kuroo presented him with. At last, he commented, “Sounds like you had an adventure of a lifetime in all respects.”

"I did." Kuroo smiled at the blonde. "Wish you were ther-"

"So," Tsukishima interrupted. "How did things escalate with Akaashi? Tell me about those too."

Kuroo's smile froze, before turning sheepish. He took Tsukishima's hand into his, giving it a pat. "Uh… well, do I  _ need _ to?"

Tsukishima smiled pretty at him then the smile was gone, replaced by a stern face. "Yes."

Once again, Kuroo related his experiences to Tsukishima, a little on the edge this time not knowing how the blonde king would take it. He kept glancing at Tsukishima's face, trying to gauge his reaction but to his chagrin, Tsukishima had mastered the neutral face. When he was done filling in the complete story, silence fell over them as Tsukishima weighed his words.

To his pleasant surprise, Tsukishima did not take it too badly. He hummed and booped Kuroo’s nose fondly. “He sounds nice, Tetsurou. I’m sorry I got upset and made it awkward for him the first day. Anyone who hates Oikawa as much as to run away at his marriage proposal, must be a good-hearted person,” he grinned.

Kuroo sat up in excitement. "So you don't mind me having him as my other husband anymore?"

"I have stopped being mad about it for a while now. I apologize for reacting in such a way… I will have to apologize to him as well." Tsukishima hid his face in the sheets, embarrassed at how he'd been acting since Kuroo and Akaashi's arrival. 

Gently grabbing his chin, Kuroo made his husband look up at him. He hoped his face showed every last drop of admiration, love and devotion he felt for the man in front of him. “I am indeed the luckiest person on earth because of all of you, Kei. My mother, my brothers, you and now Akaashi. Don’t ever count yourself out of them.”

Tsukishima stared back at him for a while. Slowly, his mouth curved into a smirk, “And what about Hajime?”

“Yes, of course. He’s a dear friend that I have been blessed with.”

“Friend, sure.” Tsukishima snarked, totally unconvinced. “Whatever you say, husband.”

Kuroo made an indignant squawk.

Tsukishima laughed at his reaction and swung his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kuroo looked at him for a few seconds before leaning for a kiss. They fell back on the bed, kissing and touching, capering their way into yet another round, or perhaps a few more. The night was long after all.

In the morning, Tsukishima was back to his usual self and had to kick Kuroo out of his chambers because apparently the one month in Dwarka had turned him into a lazy donkey.

The blonde king got dressed, put on his crown and looked at the mirror for a while. His reflection shimmered, or if that was his wavering confidence, Tsukishima couldn’t gather. But no matter what, he had to go and apologize to Akaashi for his inappropriate countenance and the earlier it was done, the better.

On exiting his room, Tsukishima realized with a start that he hadn’t even bothered to find out where Akaashi’s chambers were. Fortunately for him, the king of Dwarka was an early-riser too, and they soon found themselves face to face in the palace gardens.

They paused after realising one was obstructing the other’s path. It was unsurprisingly Akaashi who reacted first, clasping his hands before him and bowing. “Morning, Your Majesty. I hope you are having a good one.”

This time, Tsukishima had no restrictions to return the gesture. 

“Good morning,” he bowed and then looked him straight in the eye. “I sincerely hope it’s not too late to redeem myself for my untowardly behaviour yesterday, Akaashi-san. I was upset and overwhelmed on seeing my husband after so long, and I beg your forgiveness for not welcoming you with open arms like I should have.”

Akaashi continued to gaze at him with curious eyes, undecided if the look on Tsukishima’s face was one of sincerity or incredulity. He wouldn’t put it past Tsukishima to don either.

Tsukishima on the other hand, did not have any idea what was going on inside Akaashi’s mind. He wasn’t honestly too bothered if Akaashi didn’t immediately forgive him, it wasn’t like Tsukishima had been the epitome of a decent human being at their first impression. He bowed again, preparing to leave. “I want to send a few gifts, would you mind lending me one of your servants for those to be carried to your chambers?”

The man in front of him smiled at that. It was a formal smile honed to perfection for appearances, Tsukishima could tell, but there was nothing more he could do about it at that moment. “I will,” came the short, clipped answer.

But Akaashi did not attempt to walk away. He lingered at the side of the lake, feeding the swans bread crumbs from the little paper wrapped package he had brought along with him. “These picturesque palace grounds look like they’ve been plucked from fairytales and set down here.”

The random topic made him pause and Tsukishima turned to look at Akaashi.

“Ah, yes,” he managed a smile.”Please make yourself at home.” If Akaashi was trying to make small talk, then hard luck was all Tsukishima could say. He turned on his heel and in long strides, he walked out of sight.  The servant that Akaashi had selected earlier followed after him, and Tsukishima took the tour to Royal Inventory. Upon entering the large storage, he walked around, trying to decide what to give the newlywed as a welcoming gift. He paused before the bolts of cloth, and picked up a peacock coloured one because it reminded him of Akaashi’s beautiful deep sea coloured eyes. He also chose a few random trinkets and placed them on a platter.

Then he paused to think. It was true that Tsukishima couldn’t be bothered to ask around about Akaashi’s tastes but he still tried to convey that the gifts were coming from a sincere part of him, not just for mere show. So he pondered over how Akaashi seemed to be at peace in the garden. At first glance, the Yadav king came across as a calm and composed person. If Tsukishima remembered his political readings correctly, Akaashi actively took part in the administration of Dwarka alongside his brothers. All in all, in Tsukishima’s radius of reference, Akaashi vaguely reminded him of Kita, and if there was something Kita liked more than spending time with his horses like Akaashi seemed to do with the swans, it was books.

Tsukishima scurried off to the Royal Library asking the servant to stay put and began to rummage through the various sections of books - parchments collected and bound between hardened red cloth covers containing rare articles, poetry and charts of scientific observations. He selected a couple of journals, written by the previous rulers of the dynasty and placed those on the platter as well, he’d chosen a high quality ink to send too. “These will be enough, I hope. Take it to your master.” Tsukishima waved his hand at the servant without even looking and began to walk away. He wanted to spend some time with one of his husbands.

As he walked down the marble hallways, he made up his mind as to which husband to bother today. The one most likely to be loafing about, maybe staring at himself in the mirror.

Tsukishima slammed the doors open, like he usually did with this particular husband of his. As expected, he was greeted with the sight of a thick mop of dirty blonde hair before the floor length mirror. Atsumu didn’t turn around but rather looked through the mirror to see who had arrived.

“What brings ye here?”

“Boredom, not interested in seeing your puke yellow hair otherwise.” Tsukishima taunted, walking up to lean beside the broad table in the centre of the room.

“That’s not what you said when you were screaming my name the last time I fucked you.” Atsumu smirked, finally turning around and stalking closer.

“Some people like to imagine good things during sex, Atsumu,” With a smug smile on his face, Tsukishima let himself be pulled into the one-handed embrace. “Even if in reality things don’t look so good. Take your ugly mug for example.”

"Ouch," Atsumu took the insults in a stride, more than used to them as part of their regular banter. 

“So what are you up to on this fine morning?” Tsukishima slapped away the hand that had been making its way across his bare chest under the single fold of the saree covering it.

Atsumu pouted at him. “Does begging my husband to let me pleasure him sound good?”

“I don’t hear you begging at all,  _ husband _ .”

"Do I need to spell it out?" Atsumu blinked innocuously at the blonde king. "Then let me fuck you?"

Tsukishima smiled, an edge of evil glinting in his eyes. "No." 

Atsumu tried again, “Please let me fuck you?”

“So close, yet so far away,” Tsukishima quipped.

The dirty blonde-haired king pushed Tsukishima onto the bed and dropped on his knee to kiss the bridge of his foot. “Please let me fuck you, Maharaj?”

"Since you asked so nicely." Tsukishima let his anchal fall, and spread his legs while freeing his hair. Atsumu was already hard and breathing hard, looming over him, fumbling with the knot of his dhuti to open it. 

“Let me help you with it,” Tsukishima yanked him closer by the fabric of his garment and the two plunged into the depths of the well of their desire.

After that, Tsukishima’s day ended with spending some part of it with one of his husbands until they all decided to retire to the same room, sleep on the same bed during the night, making love to each other and feeling whole at long last from Kuroo's presence back with them. They fell asleep tangled together, all six of them.

The next day, upon hearing a fervid knock, a poorly clad Tsukishima opened the door to his chamber and found Akaashi waiting outside in the corridor. Akaashi had the decency to ask if he had been busy and Tsukishima had thrown a look over his shoulder to make sure the curtains were drawn tight around the bed where his five men laid in a heap, before shutting the doors behind him.

The Yadav king had wanted to talk to him about the contents of one of the journals he had been gifted, and Tsukishima, unable to turn him down when he had that earnest look on his otherwise unreadable face, had entertained him for a while. Tsukishima would be lying if he said he did not find brainstorming with a new person enjoyable after so long but that was before the twins came out of his room in practically nothing, looking for him.

“Ya busy?” Atsumu had been rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand while the other hand held the dhuti bunched around his waist, not even covering the top of his thighs.

Kita was stark naked with his arms crossed over his chest, not even flinching at the sight of Akaashi staring them down.

“It surely looks like I am,” Tsukishima couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Kita shifted his weight to lean against the doorway. “Daichi wants you to return to bed.”

Tsukishima had to try and keep a straight face even though embarrassment tinged his skin red. It was not a secret that he had five husbands nor that he slept with all of them. So he wasn't sure why he was  _ this _ flustered about it but he really didn't want Akaashi to know that. Confusing, since Akaashi was most likely to already know.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a moment.”

“I ain’t dealing with Bokuto‘s whiny ass first thing in the morning when he wakes up and doesn’t find ya in bed,” Atsumu stood his ground.

Akaashi looked between the two of them and with a sigh, he declared, “I’ll be taking your leave now, Your Majesty.”

Tsukishima nodded, suppressing the bitter feeling in his heart. He wanted to talk to Akaashi a little more. Feeling like a child who's been called away from playing a little too soon, he stood up, seeing the Yadav King out his chambers. The moment the door shut, he turned around and huffed at his husbands. "Let's go."

Kita snaked his arm around Tsukishima's waist and pulled him along as they walked back onto the bed. The others were beginning to awake.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto whimpered on finding much of the bed empty, while Kuroo made grabby hands towards his approaching form. Daichi was propped up on his side, waiting patiently with a slight pout.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and feigned annoyance, “I am here, you big babies.” He said that but still went willingly when Bokuto and Kuroo pulled him between them, slotting their bodies on each side. Tsukishima didn't let go of Kita in time causing him to tumble and fall atop him. They both groaned as their bones collided and only when Tsukishima flumped on his back, did Kita manage to find a better way to settle as well without crushing them both.

Atsumu and Daichi weren’t ones to be left behind either. They scooted closer, offering a silent prayer to the carpenters for having the foresight to construct a huge bed for this room. Tsukishima loved Kita's touches, he was always so careful and precise about it. It also showed how genuine he was a person somehow. So when Kita began to move his fingers over his skin, Tsukishima let out a content moan and relaxed into a puddle on the bed.

Kuroo made an attempt to lower his mouth near Tsukishima’s torso but the blonde’s eyes shot open. “Atsumu, tie him up. I don’t want him near me today,” a cruel grin played on his lips.

“But why mmf-” Not only Atsumu but Bokuto joined in too at Tsukishima’s command in securing Kuroo against one of the bed posts at the farthest corner away from all the action.

"You have been getting plenty of that lately while we've been busy administrating most days." Tsukishima fell into Daichi's embrace and let the others undress his barely covered body. Daichi caressed the exposed parts of the skin, leaving Tsukishima shivering as his cock began to harden.

Atsumu nodded furiously before he climbed back into the bed making his way between the pairs of tangled limbs. “You’ve been getting to hog on him all day long since ya came back, Kuroo. GET REKT.”

Looking at his brothers while being bound to the bedpost, Kuroo realised they all shared the sentiment and he would not be getting free anytime soon.

Daichi took the loose end of Kuroo’s discarded garment and tied it around the base of Kuroo’s cock while the messy-haired man stared back with wild eyes, Bokuto’s hand still clamped over his mouth. 

Kuroo jolted and hit his head against the bedpost. The fabric was too snug, almost tight. And the other longer end was put into Tsukishima’s hands. He groaned when Tsukishima moved his hand, the tie tugging at him. The blonde king looked surprised for a moment before his face split into a wide smirk.

"Thank you, Daichi," he grinned. "Just the way I wanted him."

The four men gathered around Tsukishima, putting on a torturous show for their brother, who now had someone else's garment thrust into his mouth and held in with a tie around his jaws. Seeing him so helpless like this, Tsukishima was more aroused than ever. He spread his legs, lifting one up to hold against his chest. His hole was already leaking slick, very much ready to take one or more cock.

Tsukishima looked at the four circling him. "Dear Husbands, do you need an invitation?" 

Bokuto was the first one to sink himself inside Tsukishima, making him gasp at being so filled at once, stretching him quite well. Atsumu propped himself up on his knees, prodding Tsukishima’s cheek with his erection which earned him a glare and Kuroo’s dick a tug. 

Kuroo whimpered. Tsukishima looked back at him and with the same expression from before, he snarked, “Everytime your brothers misbehave, you get pulled on.”

On hearing that, the dirty blonde twin proceeded to smear his oozing precum on Tsukishima’s cheek that resulted in Kuroo feeling a vicious yank on his dick, before Tsukishima took Atsumu in his mouth. Of course that wasn't the end of it, even inside his mouth Atsumu decided to be a little shit, sinking too deep without giving him time to adjust. Tsukishima gagged and Kuroo received a tug as Tsukishima thrashed.

Kuroo blinked back tears but nobody spared him a single glance of pity. He had been wondering briefly exactly how and from where his brothers and his beloved learnt to tie knots so efficiently but that thought evaporated as soon as he saw his brothers holding up Tsukishima’s form and letting Atsumu slip under him on the bed. When they set him back down, Atsumu had been ready as he pushed himself inside Tsukishima alongside Bokuto’s cock.

The sight was beautiful. Tsukishima let out a drawn out moan, his expression so open in that moment, portraying what was happening. Kuroo's cock dribbled watching the blonde's eyes roll back in pleasure.

Kita had taken Atsumu's previous spot and slotted his dick inside Tsukishima's open mouth.

Atsumu was being marked by Kuroo as he felt his dick weep from all the movement his brothers were making with Tsukishima. Next time, he was going to ruin that younger brother of his first. But when Daichi climbed over the cluster of bodies and lowered himself on Tsukishima’s hardened dick, Kuroo let out a guttural sound that made all five of the others look at him over their shoulder.

As if Tsukishima writhing under their touch and yanking on the tie wasn't enough, the visual of it all was driving Kuroo wild. He wanted to join them too. Most of all, he wanted to come. But the way it was tied so tight around his cock, he had no reprieve.

“Getting impatient over there, are ya?” Atsumu taunted but Kuroo could only curl his toes and press his legs together and curse his brothers into the fucking oblivion in his mind.

Tsukishima mumbled something around the mouthful of cock that was incomprehensible unti Kita slipped out to let him speak. "No need to pay attention to his noises. Focus on me. Each of you." Tsukishima rasped, before taking Kita deep down his throat once more.

And of course, Tsukishima's command was absolute for all of the brothers. They soon resumed ignoring Kuroo and focused on giving and seeking pleasure from their lovely blonde husband.

Later in the evening, on seeing that he finished attending to his duties at the court, Tsukishima sent one of his servants to summon Akaashi. He felt that he owed the Yadav King a little more of his time seeing as to how they were interrupted in the morning. Definitely not because Tsukishima was beginning to welcome his company for a change.

Akaashi looked graceful as ever in his teal coloured saree and a light layer of jewellery. When the servant announced his arrival, Tsukishima was gazing out of the window. He turned around, not exactly noticing Akaashi at first until he reached the centre of the room where the sitting arrangement was. Then his breath left his lungs the moment he laid eyes upon the Yadav.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Akaashi bowed, his manners impeccable. “You sent for me?”

It took Tsukishima more than a moment to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. “Ah, yes. Please take a seat,” he said and quickly turned to hide the furious blush he had to be sporting by now. He had seen Akaashi bare-chested before, hell, the Yadav King went around donning a similar attire as any of his husbands, so why did Tsukishima suddenly have a parched throat on seeing him covered up in a saree?

Tsukishima decided it was because Akaashi had exposed the most critical parts in a dangerous way. The armband highlighted his toned bicep muscles, a single pair of bangles adorning his hands drew attention to the arch of his wrists and the long, slender fingers. The anchal of the saree was thrown over one of his shoulders but the bare one proudly showed off the defined meandering course of his collarbone. The dip of the tanned skin that peeked out at his waist before disappearing under the saree tied below his navel region left so much to the imagination that Tsukishima was at the verge of asking himself to be excused so that he could go outside and get some air.

But the one feature that kept him rooted to his spot was Akaashi’s eyes. The colour of the saree brought out the moss green hue of his eyes and there was nothing Tsukishima could do except want to stare at their endlessness.

Akaashi cleared his throat and Tsukishima had to force himself to stop ogling the other. “I wanted to continue our discussion from this morning,” he said.

The Yadav king nodded in understanding and sat down where Tsukishima had indicated earlier. Tsukishima gulped as his eyes swept over the ankles that were revealed under the folds of the saree hiked up by inches when Akaashi took his seat in front of him.

Tsukishima didn’t trust himself enough to sit across from him and not gaze at his features while he spoke, so he found an excuse to sit beside Akaashi instead. In hindsight, that did not help his situation at all. He now was  _ too _ close to the man. When he breathed, he could smell the soft fragrance that clung to Akaashi’s body, and note the large fluttery eyelashes each time he blinked. He almost forgot why they were there and what he was supposed to say except praise his beauty.

So how could he not agree when Akaashi proposed that they should meet every other day for holding such discussions?

Over the next few sessions, Tsukishima tried his best to contribute to whatever discourse they had been taking. He had found the perfect chink in the armour Akaashi wore about him - a push in a certain direction against Akaashi’s opinion would get the Yadav king excited in his verbal onslaughts to prove himself right, decimating each point of Tsukishima’s argument with undeniable logic. The twinkle in his eyes was rapidly becoming something Tsukishima looked forward to.

Interestingly enough, before this, Tsukishima had never enjoyed losing in debates so much. He had to be the one coming out winner in every verbal battle he partook in prior to meeting Akaashi. Now, he looked forward to seeing the approach Akaashi would take to guarantee his victory.

Tsukishima also learned that Akaashi got along well with the rest of the Pandavs, especially Bokuto. When Akaashi arrived in Tsukishima’s chambers sometimes one or two of his husbands would be lounging about, catching a little break from their duties and being whiny with Tsukishima. Akaashi would converse with them and only after a few moments, he’d figure out how to interact with the difficult ones smoothly. Tsukishima’s jealousy and insecurities would resurface if not for the fact that he was too busy pretending he wasn’t lecherously staring at Akaashi.

Naturally, Kita was the one who noticed it. “Tell him.”

Tsukishima had his arms around the youngest Pandav brother as they sat in the garden with their backs against a huge banyan tree. He craned his neck, pulling himself away from the embrace. “What do you mean?”

Kita had nodded in the direction of the lake where Akaashi was feeding the swans. “You’ve been staring at him with that hunger in your eyes. Let him know, I doubt he will turn you down,” he said with a gentle smile on his face.

"No way," Tsukishima responded without a second thought. "He's married to Kuroo!"

"And?" Kita looked at him with bored eyes. "Is that supposed to be a problem?"

Tsukishima was speechless as he gaped at Kita with mouth hanging open. With the tip of his finger, Kita pushed up his jaw and gave him an encouraging nod. But Tsukishima was not convinced. Either way, he wasn’t going to ruin the little study dates they had scheduled. He wasn’t going to be greedy. Things would have definitely gone the way he expected if it weren't for other factors like fate and coincidences.

In his chamber, Tsukishima had been sitting at the edge of his bed, the curtains around it drawn open, waiting for Akaashi to arrive. And when he did, the Yadav King did not hesitate to take the spot beside him on the bed, spreading the scrolls between them.

Tsukishima was taken aback, but he didn’t say anything. Their discussion began, about the economy this time. Both presenting different views of how a country's economy should be managed, they made their own documents, writing ideas down onto parchment scrolls and comparing them.

Of course it was bound to get heated at some point like it did every time. And being on the bed somehow added a playfulness into the debate. In other words, it really shouldn't have been a surprise when Tsukishima found himself on his back with Akaashi straddling him and trying to seize the scroll Tsukishima was keeping out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Kaa! The imposter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkaTsukki resolve their UST, and Akaashi recieves a 'boon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they use Japanese honorifics in a Mahabharat AU, what about it?

It was a compromising situation. The kings had stared back at each other, wide-eyed when they realized their position, but things might not have escalated had it not been for Akaashi’s saree. It getting tangled between his legs resulted in his knees giving out from under him when he had tried to scramble and get back to his side of the bed. They were shocked to silence, and at the same time, unable to think about anything more than the sensation of their skin touching.

If asked neither would be able to tell who was the first one to give in. Perhaps both at the same time; their mouths crashed against each other, hungry and greedy.

Akaashi pulled back only to place his hand on Tsukishima’s exposed waist and asked with that curious look on his face, now flushed and breathless, “Do you mind?”

Needless to say, Tsukishima didn’t.

Seeing Tsukishima shake his head, Akaashi smiled and grasped the waist of the blonde's saree, tugging it loose. Tsukishima bit his lip, feeling arousal already tingling his senses. 

He held his breath as Akaashi took in the sight of his body in all its naked glory. “Pardon my bluntness, Your Majesty, but I must say...” Akaashi’s finger traced the faint dip of the sternum on Tsukishima’s skin, “You look ethereal.”

Tsukishima flushed at the words coming from the one who was the prettiest person he'd ever laid his eyes upon. He retorted, "You're the one who looks like a divine deity." 

Akaashi smiled in answer.  His fingers were now dancing across Tsukishima’s stomach, lightly pressing into the grooves of the muscles there. Tsukishima was close to moaning out his name several times when splayed hands ran up and down his sides, thumbs teasing the inside of his thighs. "I want to see how you will look once I fuck you open on my cock."

Tsukishima let out the sluttiest moan he ever had, just the mental image had his cock twitching and leaking a stream of precum. Akaashi smirked, undressing Tsukishima completely to expose the round butt and a drooling cock.

Akaashi pushed up his legs and lowered himself with his mouth hovering over Tsukishima’s crotch. With tiny kitten licks, he lapped up the watery precum dripping down the length of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima looked on, hoping for his mouth to take him in completely but Akaashi only met his sight with an evil glint in his eyes that seemed to say in clear terms that Tsukishima was not getting what he wanted.

When Akaashi continued to suck at his inner thighs, mouth dangerously close to his balls, the blond king was close to tears and aching painfully from being so touch-deprived. Everytime Akaashi’s hot breath fanned his length, Tsuishima’s hips bucked up in the air, not caring how desperate he looked.

He'd grown more and more sensitive over the years, even the slightest touches would leave him a mess. Wanting to do something with his idle hands, Tsukishima placed one over his nipple, giving it an exemplary pinch. He whined at the touch, pleasure shooting straight to his cock, he dribbled more. "Akaashi-san, p-please." He needed Akaashi's mouth around his cock.

Akaashi withdrew to look at him with the same smirk on his lips. “Begging already, Your Majesty?”

Tsukishima gulped. He did not know what Akaashi was planning next but whatever it was, Tsukishima would take it at the drop of a hat. So he repeated himself, “Yes. Please, Akaashi-san, I want you.”

Akaashi didn’t need to be told thrice. But instead of his cock, Akaashi licked up a stripe at Tsukishima’s asshole and had him mewling as he prodded the entrance. However, Akaashi pulled back a moment later, ignoring the whine from Tsukishima at the loss of contact. Akaashi stared back and forth to his face and back to his ass.

“You… are leaking,” he stated, mildly confused. “From here?”

Tsukishima made a noise that sounded like a moan but Akaashi demanded words from him so managed a few. “Yeah, no thanks to your brother,” he said between gritted teeth.

The smirk was back on Akaashi’s face and Tsukishima thought he looked even proud. “He got to you too, huh?”

"Not really?" Tsukishima flushed. "I mean, he did in the past, but this," Tsukishima waved to emphasize, "That was his peculiar wedding gift for his  _ dear friend _ ."

Akaashi snorted, "He's always doing things like that, isn't he?"

There was a distant longing in his voice that Tsukishima thought he could recognize. He wanted to test his theory. “Yeah,  _ things _ you wouldn’t happen to know much about, would you?”

Akaashi blushed this time, confirming Tsukishima’s suspicions. “Not really,” the Yadav king answered, clearing his throat and leaning down once again, the smirk back in place. “Let’s help me find out then, shall we?”

That was the only warning he received before Akaashi dived back, placing his mouth over Tsukishima's pulsating hole. The blond cried out as Akaashi’s tongue darted in past his rim. Tsukishima had to reach down and fist his dribbling cock but Akaashi slapped his hand away, not allowing him to touch. Tsukishima moaned, shaking with the need for relief. His hole clenched and oozed more of the slick and Akaashi flattened his tongue against the hole, greedily lapping it up.

Drowning in the wet noises that filled the room, neither of the two noticed when a tall black-haired figure entered the chamber in a hurry and paused at the sight before him.

“Oya Oya?”

Tsukishima let out a whimper and came at the same time the voice sounded. Akaashi withdrew his mouth to look at the source only to find Kuroo standing at the entrance of the chamber. It took Tsukishima some time to come off the high and care enough to search the room but he too found himself staring back at Kuroo. The messy haired man had his usual smirk on.

“Looks like the two of you have made up, eh?” he teased and started to walk over towards the bed as the two pairs of eyes followed his movements. “Mind if I join you?”

Akaashi turned to look at Tsukishima who wore a crazed look on his face from the orgasm he just had. Akaashi knew what that expression meant. Tsukishima wasn’t going to mind at all. Neither would Akaashi. So he faced Kuroo once again and bit his lip seductively.

Kuroo's eyes darkened as he stalked closer. He left his sandals on the floor before dipping a knee on the bed, crawling through the sheets until he reached his two husbands. Akaashi lifted himself from enjoying Tsukishima and kissed Kuroo with his mouth still covered in the blonde's slick.

Lips still locked in the kiss sharing Tsukishima’s juices between them, Akaashi yanked off the dhuti Kuroo wore in one swift motion. For a second there, Kuroo was embarrassed because this was the first time he was naked before the two of them at once. But that feeling soon disappeared when Akaashi’s nimble fingers began to stroke his half-hard cock.

Kuroo hummed into the kiss as Akaashi's touch brought him up to full hardness. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Tsukishima staring up at them with dazed eyes. Kuroo broke off the kiss and tilted his, moving down to kiss along Akaashi's jawline and throat. Akaashi grasped his biceps, letting out satisfied gasps and craning his neck with his eyes closed to provide more room for access.

“As much as I love the colour on you, why are you still wearing this,” Kuroo mouthed against Akaashi’s skin as he undid the saree Akaashi was wearing, putting on a strip show for Tsukishima who had now hoisted himself against the headrest. The blonde lazily stroked his cock and rolled a nipple between his own fingers as Kuroo went on sucking spots on Akaashi as he revealed inch by inch of the smooth tanned skin.

“Much better now, don’t you agree, Tsukki?”  Kuroo asked, capturing one of Akaashi's nipples in his mouth.

"Mm, yes."

Akaashi arched his back at the sensations. He had a hand over Kuroo’s head that carded through Kuroo’s wild hair, tugging at the roots when Kuroo sucked or pinched the perky pink nubs on his chest.

A few moments later, Akaashi found himself being touched by another pair of hands. Opening his eyes, he found Tsukishima had moved from his spot and come to join them.

“This…” Kuroo sighs, a little playful. “This is the best night of my life, with my two husbands here to pleasure me -”

Both of their necks snapped to look at Kuroo with furrowed eyebrows. “Who said we’re going to pleasure you?” Tsukishima snarked.

Akaashi said in a bored voice, “You invited yourself into this. We never sought you out in the first place.”

“This is why I don’t like smart people,” Kuroo grumbled. “You two are so mean to me.”

"Yet, you married the two of us," Tsukishima mocked, slotting himself beside Akaashi. He coaxed Akaashi into a bending position while Kuroo supported him by the shoulders, spat on his hand and inserted a finger into Akaashi’s hole, a second one quickly joining the first.

“You’re so tight, Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima was just saying through clenched teeth when smoke curled at the edge of the bed. With Tsukishima’s digits still nestled deep inside Akaashi, the three of them looked on as a familiar form began to take shape right before their eyes.

Tsukishima stared in surprise as Iwaizumi appeared before them. The small smile always plastered to his face was replaced with a genuine mischievous one.

"Oh, what do we have here." It wasn’t a question as Iwaizumi eyed the three. Tsukishima flushed and looked at Kuroo and then Akaashi in mild panic. 

This was embarrassing.

Yet Akaashi and Kuroo looked like they were used to being intruded upon by Iwaizumi.  _ No wonder _ , Tsukishima thought as he realized it had something to do with the time they spent together at Dwarka.

“Partha, I told you to go find them, not fuck them,” iwaizumi’s eyes sparkled.

*Oh… my bad?" Kuroo looked at the god sheepishly, "they looked so hot like this I forgot about other things."

Tsukishima and Akaashi shared a look and both rolled their eyes.

“You sure did. And Sakha, you look very comfortable with your fingers deep inside my brother for someone who’d been giving him a hard time since he arrived.”

Even in that position, Akaashi tutted. “Brother, if you want to join that badly then please put that mouth of yours to some better use.”

Iwaizumi looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “If you are inviting me so nicely, dear brother.” He pulled his clothes off and the bed dipped under him as he joined the bunch . Iwaizumi pinched the flushed flesh of Kuroo’s ass and with a slap that made Kuroo buck his hips up against Akaashi, Iwaizumi ran a teasing finger up his buttcrack, “Say Partha, is it still slippery from all the butter you fed me?”

Kuroo reacted by arching his hips against Iwaizumi’s fingers this time, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. “Yes, Hajime. Want me to show you?” Kuroo rested a hand atop one of his ass globes, prepared to spread them apart and show his eagerness.

Tsukishima snorted, nudging Akaashi. “This is who we married, huh.. The famous archer, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tsukhima draped himself over the younger Yadav, smirking at Kuroo. “He’s more like a slut.”

“Oya?” Kuroo was amused. “And as if you aren’t? Should I get Yachi so that it’s easier for us to list out the long numbers?” He turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, “Good thing you aren’t saying anything, I don’t think anyone on earth can finish counting your numbers.”

Iwaizumi let out a chuckle and after another playful slap on Kuroo’s butt, he moved. To Tsukishima’s surprise, Iwaizumi scooted towards him. The blonde let go of Akaashi and sat back on his haunches.

“Sakha, it’s good to see you again.” Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Tsukishima’s narrow waist. Tingles spread throughout Tsukishima’s body at the touch, his heart fluttering, he leaned forward. Iwaizumi met him in the middle and their lips brushed. A merry smile broke out Tsukishima’s face even as he continued to kiss. 

“Interesting,” Akaashi smirked at the pair of them as he shifted to press his back against Kuroo’s chest and looked at the scene unfolding before him. Kuroo pulled him closer by the shoulders and sucked on his earlobe, nibbling on the soft sensitive flesh that had Akaashi soon mewling and grinding his hips against him.

Kuroo took the hint and resumed the task of fingering Akaashi open that Tsukishima had abandoned once Iwaizumi arrived.  The younger Yadav King rocked his hips in sync but their attention soon snapped back to the pair before them with Tsukishima’s loud cry. Iwaizumi was already balls deep inside the blond king, thrusting in mercilessly and abusing the nipple trapped between his fingers. Iwaizumi kneeled on the bed with Tsukishima practically sitting on his cock, providing a clear view of where the two were connected. Akaashi was unable to tear his eyes off the sight as his older brother’s cock disappeared and reappeared while Tsukishima’s rim was stretched around it to accommodate the girth.

And the slick, it was as if the more aroused Tsukishima became, the more of it was released, dripping down and coating Iwaizumi’s entire length and even his balls. Akaashi gulped, he wanted to dive back in there and continue lapping it up. But more than that, he had formed another idea.

“Brother.” Akaashi called out, interrupting them. Only when Iwaizumi slowed down to look at Akaashi did he resume, “How come only Tsukishima-kun gets such a nice gift? What about me?”

That made Tsukishima look up too. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow. “And why do you want it out of everything I can offer you? I see Partha working you open quite nicely.”

As if on cue, Kuroo curled his fingers inside him, pushing against the sensitive spot that made Akaashi gasp. But Akaashi wasn’t one to be pleased easily. In between huffs and pants, Akaashi whined, “But what if I wanted more than him at once?”

Iwaizumi followed his brother’s gaze. It was hungrily devouring where the blue-skinned god met Tsukishima with all his passion and desire for the blond king. With a shake of his head, Iwaizumi chuckled.  “Even still, Kuroo can prepare you well enough to take more than one.”

Akaashhi clicked his tongue, “I doubt they can keep their hands off in places that won’t give us opportunity to prep. It’s not like I’m asking a lot, what’s the harm in giving me?” The younger ended with a pout.

“He’s not wrong, you know,” Iwaizumi was surprised to find Tsukishima mirroring the same expression as his brother. The blond rolled his hips back on Iwaizumi, making the god hiss at the sudden movement. “Do it, Sakha,” Tsukishima leant back to nibble at Iwaizumi’s exposed neck, making him groan under him.

“Fine, if you insist.” Iwaizumi sighed in reaction to the little nibbles. He turned his head to kiss the blonde and began his brutal pace once more.  “Never thought I’d see the day my brother and my friend join hands in their devious plans.”

“And I thought you knew everything -” Akaashi began but his smirk was soon replaced by a heave as Kuroo entered him. He continued to moan as Kuroo’s length breached deeper, sending the nerve endings sizzling with pleasure. The conversation soon forgotten as both Akaashi and Tsukishima lost themselves in want once more while the other two obliged. Until Kuroo paused with a gasp on his lips.

His fingers dug deeper into the flesh of Akaashi’s hips as he beamed with excitement at the discovery. “Hajime, you did it!” Kuroo squealed in delight.

Iwaizumi did not even spare a glance at him. With a throaty little chuckle, he pushed Tsukishima forward, urging him off of himself. The blond looked over his shoulder in confusion but soon understood what he had to do as a drooling Akaashi gazed at him with thirsty eyes. After only a pout towards Iwaizumi at the loss, Tsukishima moved on, closing the little distance between Akaashi and him. He picked up the younger Yadav’s legs, spreading them wider with Kuroo’s help who picked up Akaashi enough for Tsukishima to slot under and line himself up. Then he pushed in.

Gasping, Akaashi scrambled to clutch Tsukishima, fingernails digging deep along his biceps. His smouldering skin erupted in tiny beads of sweat as he felt the cock sliding in inch by inch beside Kuroo already waiting inside. Akaashi was fully stretched, back arching against Kuroo’s chest with unfocused eyes gazing up at the ceiling. He only reacted when a kiss was placed on his throat, looking down to find it to be Tsukishima; Akaashi smiled at the blond.

Tsukishima moved up, coming face to face with Akaashi and dipped his head to press their mouths together. They began making out as Tsukishima started moving inside him along with Kuroo.

The squelching noises mingling with huffs of laboured breath and the slap of skin on skin were all that could be heard. Iwaizumi took in the sight before him one last time - his younger brother getting railed by his friends, one of whom was waiting for him quite impatiently. Even as he drilled into Akaashi, the looks Tsukishima threw over his shoulder had the god rushing over in mere seconds, burying himself deep into the inviting warmth of Tsukishima’s asshole.

The blond let out an obscene moan as Iwaizumi pushed himself to the hilt, fuelling the respective parties with the noise. Kuroo looked at him over Akaashi’s shoulders, an undeniable hunger in his gaze even as he pounded into Akaashi. 

Each movement that Tsukishima felt was overwhelming in its own terms. Be it Akaashi’s walls trying to milk him dry with his dripping cock trapped between their stomachs, or Kuroo’s length rubbing against his while sharing Akaashi’s juices, or Iwaizumi slamming into him from behind. Akaashi was not faring any better either. Rammed with two cocks at the same time, Akaashi appeared moments away from climaxing, his erection twitched and smeared droplets of precum on Tsukishima’s stomach. The two of them held on to each other for support, reaching closer and closer to their orgasm.

They came simultaneously - Akaashi spilling between them, soon followed by Tsukishima spasming and filling him up. It did not take Kuroo long to release beside Tsukishima, their seed combining as Iwaizumi continued to ram into the blond through it all.

Once they got off their blissful high, Kuroo was the first one to pull out, dragging Akaashi with him after so that Tsukishima slipped out. Iwaizumi’s unceasing movements combined with the fact that he just came, Tsukishima’s overstimulated mind gave up along with his knees. He fell face first onto the sheets, with Iwaizumi’s name on his lips. Only with Iwaizumi’s grip on his hips, his ass remained raised.

Iwaizumi propelled on until his balls seized up and he stilled, flooding Tsukishima’s hole with his ejaculate. The blue skinned god caressed Tsukishima’s waist as he slowly pulled out of him. 

Tsukishima blinked up to check the state of Kuroo and Akaashi, and found Kuroo tending to the younger Yadav. He turned his eyes away, intending to leave them alone for the time being. From experience, he knew how intense it was to take two men inside him, being able to self-lubricate or not, it wasn’t smooth sailing that’s for sure and if it was Akaashi’s first time experiencing this, he’d need all the tending in the world.

“Sakha, you did good.” Iwaizumi placed a kiss on Tsukishima temple, making him switch his attention towards the god and he smiled at Him.

“Been awhile since I got to be held by you.” Tsukishima mumbled, “It’s nice, we should do that more often.”

Settling beside him, Iwaizumi tucked a few wayward blonde strands behind his ears, not answering and only offering a smile that could mean a thousand different things. And Tsukishima, worn down and exhausted, didn’t care enough to decipher the meaning as his eyes shut to suck himself into a deep slumber,  as did the other two.

Only a certain blue-skinned god laid awake, watching over these men who meant the world to him, wishing to freeze this moment in time. After all, gods were the most powerless of all creatures, watching from afar and having to let fate have its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are delighted over this work reaching 1k hits, thank you for reading or at least clicking on it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter too.  
> Next chapter, we are getting another timeskip and much plot (hopefully, don't count on us we'll be inserting smut in every scene if we can)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeskip once again! They have got little kids now!! But now with the children around, they have even lesser time to themselves and the result is throne room sex... OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of who adopted which kid that doesn't really matter but Kaa likes making lists a little too much.
> 
> Okay so babies lineup:   
> 1\. hirugami - daitsukki - 12 years old   
> 2\. kageyama - kuroaka - 11 years old  
> 3\. goshiki - kurotsukki - 9 years old  
> 4\. kunimi - kitatsukki - 8 years old  
> 5\. hinata - bokutsukki - 6 years old  
> 6\. lev - atsutsukki - 6 years old

“Kageyama,” Akaashi summoned the prince. “It’s time to wake up Lev and Hinata. Be gentle with them this time, okay?” he said, remembering the last time he had asked his son to wake up these two particularly troublesome little brothers of his, an infuriated Kageyama had dumped an entire bucket of water on them. Tsukishima had not been very pleased. Not because Kageyama had poured water over his sons, but because the blond king had had to listen to them grouching the whole day about the older kid.

In some odd ways, Akaashi would smile and agree, his son took after Tsukishima a little too much.

The prince in question simply nodded his head and left for their room. Akaashi sighed and walked out of his chambers as well, headed to meet Tsukishima in the back garden. As the years passed the two of them had fallen into the routine of spending their mornings together, conversing, playing small games while aiding their children in their study.

Under the same banyan tree where Tsukishima would sit years ago and watch Akaashi feed the swans early in the morning, sat a slightly older version of him, surrounded by three children. They were reciting some poems today as far as Akaashi could remember the lesson plan, and once Tsukishima would be satisfied with their progress, the younger ones were free to spend their time however they wanted. The older three had to go for their training in martial arts.

Akaashi smiled as their eyes met, and laughed when he noticed Tsukishima getting distracted because of this exchange and asking the kids to repeat themselves to which they collectively groaned. Once he was done feeding the swans, Akaashi made his way towards the group.

Stopping before the blonde, Akaashi grasped Tsukishima’s hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of his palm as he sat down beside the younger. The gesture had also become a part of their routine and none of the kids batted an eye as they continued with their recitation. “I hope they have not been giving you too much trouble this morning,  _ Kei _ .”

A wide grin broke out on Tsukishima’s face. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he spoke in a cheery voice, “Now that you’re here, not so much.”

Even a few years ago when they first took in Hirugami and Kageyama, Akaashi could not have imagined Tsukishima’s face bearing these certain features. With time the blond king had mellowed down even though his old cynical ways reappeared from time to time. But either way, Akaashi could not be happier.

Kageyama soon came down the winding garden path with the two younger ones in tow, waddling after him to keep up with his gait. Although in Kageyama’s case, he was absolutely oblivious to his little brothers’ struggles. The boy strutted to a stop before the two parents, bowing to Tsukishima before joining the rest of his brothers for the study session.

Akaashi watched on as the two sleepyheads walked over to Tsukishima, rubbing their eyes and suppressing yawns. Tsukishima had to pause listening and give the two little ones some attention; he petted their fluffy hair.  Then they moved on to Akaashi, settling on his either thigh while he unrolled scrolls of texts more suitable for their age. Hinata still had dried drool stuck to the side of his chin. Akaashi took the loose corner of the dhuti he was wearing and tried to wipe it away, laughing silently when Hinata nodded off and hit his head against Akaashi’s chest.

Goshiki kept sending longing glances towards them, no doubt wanting to receive the affection as well. Akaashi had noticed as the boy was a little older now, he seemed to think the younger ones were the only ones who could be affectionate, and no longer asked for hugs and pats. Akaashi glanced towards the blonde king and realised he had noticed that too, reassured Akaashi placed his focus back on the children on his lap.

“Have you memorized the whole poem, Goshiki?” Tsukishima asked and smiled as the child perked up, ready to please. He nodded and Tsukishima spoke again, “Would you like to come here, face your brothers and recite it then?”

Goshiki leapt up from his seat between Kageyama and Kunimi and made it to where Tsukishima sat. He faced his brothers and began the recitation. Even though he fumbled at some places in the middle, he finished the whole poem and looked over at Tsukishima, seeking his validation.

Tsukishima smiled at the child, lifting his hand and placing the palm atop the jet black hair, giving them a ruffle. Goshiki beamed up at his father, making both the adults smile.  As he went back to sit with the others, Hirugami, the oldest brother, gave him a pat on his back while the other two just sat there with blank faces.

From time to time, Akaashi used to marvel at the fact how different each brother was from the other even when they had the same upbringing in the same household. With the induction of Hinata and Lev into the family, Akaashi was used to it by now.

The session continued on for about half an hour more, then the little ones were dismissed for the day while the older ones headed for the training grounds to practise their combat skills. Akaashi heaved himself up with Hinata dangling off his neck, his little limbs wrapped around Akaashi like a panda.

“You didn’t have to, he can walk.” Tsukishima said as they began to stroll back to the palace, they needed to attend the court.

Akaashi sent him a sideways glance. “You are also holding Lev in your arms.” 

And surely, Lev sat with his tiny legs hanging down from Tsukishima’s arm, looking around with bright eyes. “Well, he’ll be upset if only one of them had to walk.” Tsukishima responded.

“Sure.” Akaashi was quite certain if he wasn’t here with him, Tsukishima would perhaps be holding each kid on each arm as he walked back. He had seen it happen many times.

In his baby fists, Hinata clutched clumps of Akaashi’s hair in an attempt to pet it the way Akaashi petted theirs. Rather than hurting, the small tugs at his roots made him giggle and a curious Tsukishima turned back to look at the pair of them after nearing the children’s quarter. As much as the Yadav King hated to let go of the touch, they had to leave the kids with Yachi for them to make it to the court in time. The children seemed sad, as they usually were when they had to part during the morning every day. But they knew their parents had work to do so they kept silent as usual.

Akaashi patted Tsukishima’s bicep as they walked together for the courtroom. The blonde king never appeared to be the affectionate type to outsiders but he was one of the most attached ones to the kids, and seeing them upset left him distressed too.

He was offered a small smile in return. Tsukishima was aware of the duties that awaited him as the Maharaj of Indraprastha, just like Akaashi had to make frequent trips to Dwarka to help Asahi and Aran settle courtly matters when Iwaizumi was away.

Court was already in progress when Tsukishima and Akaashi entered. Daichi had taken the main throne at the centre while the rest of the brothers waited in the sidelines, listening to him with rapt attention. All but one, who shuffled closer to the pair once they joined. Needless to say, it was Kuroo. His husbands arriving at court grabbed his attention off the dull court work and he eyed the men with twinkling eyes. Akaashi and Tsukishima exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes with fondness.

As Daichi went on rattling off instructions and passing judgement, Akaashi noticed Tsukishima was a little too fidgety. The blond kept stealing glances at their husband and throwing frequent, irritated glares outside the window. 

It didn’t take Akaashi much longer than that to figure out the matter. Ever since the children arrived, all the adults had been spending less and less time together by the day. It had come to such a state when even the ever collected Akaashi had to resort to Atsumu because Kuroo and Tsukishima had been busy with court and the kids along with the others

Seeing Tsukishima like that, Akaashi knew the blond king was getting impatient for the session to be over so that he could get a little time to be with Kuroo.

So Akaashi caught his eye and with a nod in Kuroo’s direction, he told Tsukishima, “Go ahead. I’ll take notes for you here.”

Tsukishima, startled out of his thoughts, looked at Akaashi. The blonde bit his lips, eyeing the rest of the court, full of people as the Maharajs carried out their duties.

Yet he wanted what Akaashi only hinted at, he wanted it so badly. His eyes swept over Kuroo's form once again, it was as if the messy-haired man looked especially delectable today in his saffron dhuti and beige uttariya. Their eyes met, and Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at him. Tsukishima's last bit of resolve shattered like terracotta. He turned to look at Akaashi and they exchanged a gaze of understanding before Tsukishima slipped out of the group tugging at Kuroo as he walked.

Kuroo looked at him as he let himself be dragged, excitement dancing in his eyes, but he didn't know where or why his husband was taking him.

They didn't go too far. Tsukishima pulled him into an alcove, a little space tucked away at one of the corners of the courtroom from where they could watch all the proceedings of the court and could only hope that nobody could see them. They couldn't leave the room lest it drew attention to them plus Daichi could need their assistance anytime. They were also kings, how unbecoming of them to leave while court was still in procedure.

However, the moment they were behind one of the pillars, Tsukishima forgot about everything as he attacked Kuroo's mouth. The rest of the world drowned away with all the pent up hunger finding an escape.

Kuroo reciprocated with similar enthusiasm. His hands thrust themselves into Tsukishima's saree and gathered as much of the flesh of his asscheeks as could fit in his hands. The blond king let out a breathy moan in the kiss they shared. 

"Better keep it quiet, Your Majesty." Kuroo whispered once they broke off the kiss a moment later, his teeth taking one of Tsukishima's earlobes between them, gently nibbling. Tsukishima had to choke off the next moan bubbling up in his throat.

He gulped as they parted, thick and heavy eyelashes barely hiding the lust in Kuroo's eyes.  Tsukishima went straight to unfastening Kuroo's dhuti before turning around and jutting his hips out towards Kuroo. His hands rested on the column as he turned his face to glance back at Kuroo with seductive eyes.

"Here?" Kuroo looked scandalized for a moment but on seeing the intoxicating expression on his husband's face, his veins throbbed with anticipation. "As Your Majesty wishes."

He pushed up the saree and let it bunch around Tsukishima's waist, snickering at the way the hole quivered and leaked slick. Tsukishima pouted and Kuroo grinned. Then the raven haired stepped closer, draping himself over the blonde's back. A hand came up to cover Tsukishima's mouth. A moment later, Kuroo rammed in.

Tsukishima's hips bucked up as he bit down on the side of Kuroo's hand who in turn hissed at the feeling of his cock being engulfed by the slicked heat.

Tsukishima looked up, his eyes straying beyond the edge of the pillar. Before them laid a hall filled with their subjects, the very people who relied on them for their good judgment of the affairs of the kingdom. What they would think if they discovered their rulers in such a precarious situation was beyond anything Tsukishima could think at the moment. The mere thought made him arch his back even more, craving the headiness of the thrill.

With a few thrusts, as Kuroo's fingers loosened around his mouth, the blond let out throaty groans. Oblivious to Daichi's loud voice making royal proclamations, the two picked up their pace. And the inevitable happened. 

The loud slap of skin on skin reverberated across the hall.  Neither Kuroo or Tsukishima realised that their noises are a little too loud because of the echo, loud enough for the entire room to hear at least some of it. At first, nobody else seemed to notice either. But as the noises grew more and more, the kings and their subjects began to turn their heads.

From his throne, Daichi looked over at where his brothers were supposed to be waiting. A hushed silence had fallen over them as his eyes sought out their faces. Bokuto, Kita and Atsumu looked equally bewildered. But the one standing beside them had a knowing smile on his face.

Daichi shot an inquiring look at Akaashi and to the Pandava King’s utter surprise, Akaashi winked back. Daichi raised his eyebrows at the green-eyed Yadav, but could do nothing more than that with so many people still around. He did not miss the absence of his husband and a dear brother as he returned his attention forward to his subjects once more. The subjects in question were either in utter confusion or scarlet in embarrassment; some trying their best to keep their faces neutral.  _ Oh, the session needs to end soon, _ Daichi heaved an inward sigh.

Just as he was about to dismiss the people gathered, there was a harsh smacking sound that came from behind his throne, followed by a muffled wail.

Daichi’s imposing voice blared across the hall as he adjourned court, and proceeded to hold his head in his hands. Only in his wildest dreams could the king have imagined dealing with such a plight but there he was, listening to debauchery being committed while his subjects shuffled out of the hall.

He didn’t raise his head until the last of the people left the court, and when the gates closed behind them, the brothers standing in a line began to laugh until the lewd noises were drowned out by their uproarious laughter.

“Bokuto, drag them out here.” Daichi's calm,  _ too tranquil _ voice spoke.

A yelp was heard as two beefy hands wrapped around the couple from behind. Tsukishima had still been hugging the pillar with all his might so for convenience’s sake, Bokuto could only drag out Kuroo like Daichi had asked him to. Tsukishima pulled his saree down over himself once again, trying to cover up the best he could and stepped out of the shadows of the alcove and took in the scene before him.

It would be an understatement to say that Daichi was furious. A disheveled Kuroo stood before him, stark naked, his hands wrung together behind his back like a criminal’s, held by Bokuto.

“What made you think that this was a good idea?” Daichi seethed.

A butt naked Kuroo stared back at Daichi sitting on the throne with panic stricken face. Because the enraged face Daichi was making, it meant there was no escape for Kuroo from receiving his wrath that day. “Brother…” Kuroo tried.

“I don’t want to hear a single excuse!” Daichi roared. At that moment, Tsukishima appeared from behind the columns and Daichi took one look at his guilty face and sighed a long suffering sigh. Although Tsukishima was in a more presentable state, his erection made a visible tent in his saree. Even with his attempts to hide it by walking in a less than comfortable gait did not help matters.

“Is it that big of a deal?” Tsukishima was grateful that Atsumu was trying to help them but knowing his track record, he would end up infuriating Daichi even more if possible. “I mean,” the older twin shrugged, “At least now the people know that their kings have a perfect libido.”

Tsukishima sighed audibly. Atsumu had gone and done it, there was no way other than accepting his fate now.

Daichi sent the blond brother a look that had Atsumu wilting.

"Get up here, you two are getting punished for what you did today." Daichi's command left no room for negotiation and after a look being exchanged between Kuroo and Tsukishima, the pair walked up the short steps and stood on the platform before Daichi's throne.

The Pandav King shot them another look of disgust. “Turn around and bend forward.”

Tsukishima did as he was told, shivering at the thought of what was coming. Beside him, Kuroo was rubbing his wrists partly from Bokuto’s deathgrip on them and partly out of nervousness.

In a matter of seconds after realising his saree had been yanked off, Tsukishima felt a sharp sting on his bare cheek and heard another coming down on Kuroo’s. A tiny yelp left his mouth before he could stop himself and instantly Daichi’s hand was in his hair, pulling roughly, almost making him cry out again.

“One more noise from either of you and this will seem to be the easiest punishment I have given you today.”

Tsukishima shivered at the dark tone in his voice, a thrill running down his spine. He stared at the older man in defiance but with glassy eyes.

"What did I say?" Daichi pulled his hair again, lightly but definitely not being gentle. "Did you understand?"

Tsukishima chanced a glance at Kuroo, finding him in a similar state of jittery arousal. He looked back at Daichi and gulped, nodding.

Daichi let go of him and pushed him down onto his previous position. This time, the smack landed on the other cheek. Tsukishima trembled, biting his lip as another shout wanting to escape at the sting.

Kuroo felt a finger drawing an ominous cross on his exposed ass. Daichi’s voice was low and deep as Kuroo heard him say, “I hope you understood what I said, brother.”

There was nothing left for him except nodding at his elder brother’s words. His eyes had just found Akaashi in front of him when the next slap landed on his other cheek, making him stumble forward. Kuroo caught himself before he could fall over the steps. As he looked up, he found Akaashi pursing his lips in amusement, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Their gazes met and Kuroo huffed at his husband, averting his eyes just in time when another smack landed, making him gasp.

“What did I say about making any kind of noise?” Daichi punctuated each word he spoke with a spank on either of their asses. By the time he was done, both Kuroo and Tsukishima were hanging on by the thinnest thread of perseverance. Their stiff cocks dangling between their legs, throbbed from the lack of touch as Akaashi and the brothers looked on, some amused and some with a look of mild concern on their face.

When the next slap hit his butt, Kuroo let out the wildest of groans he ever had. He spilled all over his feet and clasped his hands over his mouth, turning to face his husband beside him and then his brother, horrified at what he had just done.

But seeing how Tsukishima looked, another moan wrenched out of him. He'd already ejaculated yet his cock gave a few violent jerks, wanting to come again.

Tsukishima was on the verge of tears, from pleasure or pain, perhaps even he did not know. He trembled all over, scratching the floor as he tried to hold on. Under him, the platform was painted with streaks of thick white cum that had already begun to dry.

Daichi caressed his ass as he spoke. “You know how weak-willed this brother of mine is. I almost feel sorry for you. Such an obedient man ruined by his husband’s actions… but I can’t go back on my words, can I,  _ Kei _ ?” He paused and waited until Tsukishima shook his head from side to side. “Indeed, I can’t. So when I’ve said that I’ll punish you both in worse ways, then I will have to. Cannot spare you, my love.”

With his eyes screwed shut tightly, Tsukishima waited for the next blow to land. When the next swat came down, Tsukishima jolted forward with a wail on his lips. His cock throbbed and tears finally rolled down his cheeks from the overstimulation. 

Tsukishima took the rest of the spanking obediently without too much noise except for a few whimpers. By the time he was it was done, he was one with the floor, his ass the only thing raised. He was drained.

He looked to his side where Kuroo laid limp after receiving his own punishment alongside the blonde. Kuroo smiled and patted his arm.

Before he could touch Kuroo in return, footsteps came closer and Tsukishima was being picked up by strong arms. Tsukishima smiled at Bokuto before leaning forward to smash his face against the sturdy chest. He let out a surprised noise when Bokuto sat him down on Daichi's lap. The older brother immediately wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and began to caress his stinging ass while placing kisses over his skin at random. "You did a good job. Such an obedient one, taking his punishment so well."

Bokuto returned a moment later with Kuroo and Daichi gently moved Tsukishima until the two of their limp bodies had room in Daichi's lap. The rest of the brothers joined them soon, as did Akaashi, running their warm hands on them in gentle caress and landing kisses on every little exposed skin.

"You have been naughty but good job for finishing the punishment, Kuroo." Kuroo blinked at Daichi hearing his name; a loopy grin appeared on his face. "Make sure you two never do such a thing again. You need to uphold your reputation."

"Yes" The two of them chorused, allowing their husbands and brothers to pamper them after the strenuous activity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime and Kaa are very excited about shit going down from next chapter. *cue evil laughter but also panic and pain*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the kids have some fun time with their parents before their lives becomes too busy. And Tsukki gets fucked by his needy husband while he is too tired stay awake for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, we are back! I hope you didn't think we abandoned this. We were taking a little break from this and focused on other stuff. It feels good to be back. Enjoy reading!

Tsukishima knew the day was going to be a busy one when Kunimi came running to him shouting at the top of his voice. The child was the calmest of the lot and did not even bat an eye when the rest of the kids had freaked out at the swarm of bees attacking them when they had prodded a hive with a stick. That did result in him getting stung more than his brothers but he couldn’t be bothered to run in any case.

Kita and Tsukishima feared for this one because if anyone could understand his patterns, it was the youngest Pandav King. But his currently excited demeanour surprised Tsukishima even more so.

“All of them are coming to the garden now!” Kunimi claimed loudly. “They declared it a holiday, so no more lessons today!”

“Who is coming? What are you talking about, child?” Tsukishima inquired, running a petting hand through Kunimi’s soft black hair.

“Baba.” Kunimi answered with sparkling eyes. He then added for better measure, “...all of them.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “Sounds fun. You can spend time with your fathers.” He brought the little boy closer, giving him a hug.

“Yes! Would you join us too, Baba?” Kunimi jumped excitedly then paused to look at him with big round eyes. 

“Of course.”  _ Would love to spend some time with my husbands _ .

The boy tugged on his arm, “Let’s go then, please.”

Tsukishima let him be pulled up into a standing position. Ruffling Kunimi’s hair, he turned his attention to his own, gathering the loose strands into a bun, trying to look presentable. 

Kunimi rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited for his father. Once he deemed the adult was ready, Kunimi took his hand and ran. His mirth was seeping into Tsukishima, the blond king realised as he let himself be dragged through the long corridors and halls, slowly picking up his pace and running along with Kunimi. His hair flowed freely behind him as the roughly put bun collapsed.

Tsukishima didn’t mind at all whether he looked presentable anymore. He was happy.  Together with Kunimi, he arrived at the garden, a little out of breath from the dash. The space was filled with chatter and laughter from the children running around and playing. At a distance, a large rug was placed under the shade of the banyan tree where Tsukishima could discern familiar figures. Smiling, he stepped out on the grass, heading for his husbands.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto called out "Tsukki!" when they saw him but Kunimi didn't let his father stop until the two of them reached where Kita was sitting alone, smiling at the merry atmosphere around him. On seeing them approaching him, Kita sat upright and caught the kid in his open arms when he crashed into him.

He kissed the top of his head gently and ruffled the silky black strands that had started to grow longer, past the child's shoulders. "Good morning, Kunimi."

“Good morning, Baba.” Kunimi chimed in response, settled in Kita’s lap comfortably. Warmth bubbled in Tsukishima’s heart seeing them interact. He went and made a space to sit beside Kita, snuggling the man from the side.

Kita rested his head atop Tsukishima's. "Good morning to you too. It's been a while." The blond only hummed in reply. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Hinata and Lev dangled precariously from the shoulders of Bokuto and Atsumu while Akaashi chided them for being too reckless with the young ones. 

A little farther away, Kageyama stood with his usual frown and gazed longingly at Kuroo tackling a laughing Goshiki onto the ground.

Upon hearing his name being called, Kageyama's attention shifted, the crease between his brows straightening out in curiosity. His eyes landed on Tsukishima's reclining form, beckoning him to come closer. As the kid approached him, Tsukishima patted his lap. Wrapping his arms around Kageyama as he settled, Tsukishima smiled, burying deeper into the crook of Kita's neck.

It took a handful of moments, but after that Kageyama relaxed and settled back on Tsukishima’s chest. As Tsukishima carded his fingers through the blue-black hair, Kageyama looked at Kunimi, reaching out silently to play with the younger boy.

"Come on," Kita urged the two of them. "Let's go and play with the others." He did not miss the way Kunimi's shoulders dropped and Kageyama again assumed his frown. Picking up Kunimi from his lap, he set him down on the ground and rose.

Kita turned to face them and reached out with his two hands to either and swore, "It will be fine, I promise. Don't you trust your Baba?"

The two kids shared a look between themselves that amused Tsukishima, and took Kita's hands. They let themselves be led to Daichi where he sat narrating stories of his trips in and out of the kingdom to Hirugami.

The peace was broken right when they all joined and settled around Daichi and the group.

“Took you awhile to get here.” Kuroo pouted, taking a strand of blonde hair in his hand to play with it.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, the royal guard came jogging up to them. Informing them of the arrival of the envoy from Hastinapur.

"An envoy sent by our dearest cousin whom we love and admire so much," Atsumu drawled. "Can't wait to hear what lovely things he's got to say."

Daichi sent a glare his way as if to say, "Not in front of the servant!" to which Atsumu shrugged. The eldest Pandav sent the children away with the servant, instructing Hirugami and Kageyama to get Yachi to look after the younger ones as soon as they reached inside.

The rest of the brothers along with Tsukishima and Akaashi made their way to the main atrium where visitors usually waited.

The messenger was as arrogant as the ruler, sending condensing glances towards the palace servants while watching them pass by. But seeing Daichi and the rest of the maharajs arrive, he jumped to straighten himself up and paid respect to them.

"The Maharanis and the Yuvrajs of Hastinapur send their greetings," the messenger bowed. 

Daichi raised his hand in blessing while the others glared at the exchange, trying to keep up their guard. But as fate would have it, the Pandavs were never ready for what was to come even with a god on their side.

The messenger presented a scroll to them, bowed and took a few steps back to stand at the corner while the kings poured over it.

An invitation, it stated. For all five brothers and the common spouse, aka Tsukishima.  The royal family was being invited to a game of dice.

All the ones present poured over the letter trying to look for loopholes and signs of danger. But they already knew they were going. 

Nothing could ever stop Daichi from joining a game of gamble.

Tsukishima sent a worried glance towards Daichi. Hoping to make the king reconsider his unspoken decision, Tsukishima opened his mouth but had to pause as the guard announced someone's arrival. Someone they knew.

Daishou Suguru strode through the door.

The Pandavs and their spouses shuffled to stand in a single file, bowing in a show of respect in front of their youngest uncle.

His face was long and grave, the last time the brothers had seen him this way was when they were running away from their burning mansion even before Tsukishima had come into their lives. 

"Is everything alright, uncle?" Daichi inquired as he straightened up.

Daishou came to a stop before them and threw a frown at the messenger that had come from the Kauravs. "I was supposed to be the one coming with the invitation. But this one got too enthusiastic and left without me."

"Would ya get paid more for the dirt yer collecting on us?" Atsumu directed his gaze at the ashen-faced man standing at the corner. "Is Prince Oikawa still a gossipy bi-" A hand pinches him on the forearm causing him to yelp and nurse his hand, his words from earlier forgotten.  The rescuer was Akaashi, Atsumu slowly shuffled away from him, giving fearful glances at the Yadav.

Tsukishima pinched between his eyebrows in exasperation.

"What should we do under such circumstances should be our first and biggest concern," Akaashi stated, assuming a position from where he could see each of their faces properly. "If the royal family decides to go, we will need to start preparing for it as soon as possible. Otherwise, one of you should accompany your uncle and carry the message of rejection to the Kauravs." 

Daishou nodded. "The Yadav King is right."

True to Atsumu's words, none of them looked quite exhilarated at either of the prospects. 

"It'd be improper to reject them in a harmless -" Daichi's eyes were still fixated on the piece of parchment. "It's been a while that we've met Aunt Miwa and Aunt Alisa too."

"Is that your final decision then? Should I go inform them that you have accepted the invitation?"

Daichi looked at his uncle Daishou. "Yes please. But first, let us entertain you before you leave. I have to write the acceptance letter too."

The eldest king then began commanding everyone, and steered Daishou over to sit before a set table, served with a variety of snacks. He left his brothers on duty and went to write the response letter that will go back with Daishou.

Tsukishima, tasked with choosing the gifts they would carry with themselves, rushed to make the arrangements. If they were going to leave the next day to reach their destination on time, preparations needed to be made as soon as possible. 

And the thing was, there were  _ a ton  _ of gifts needed, from their aunts and uncles to a hundred of cousins. Everyone would be getting a gift, and that would take a good while to select. Tsukishima went over to the Royal Inventory to find as many gifts as he could and send out people to the kitchen and order foods to be made for tomorrow to take as gifts.

"What are you doing, Baba?" Hirugami peeked in, tentative whether he should step inside. Tsukishima looked over at the door and gestured at him to come inside.

He peered around to see if any of the other kids were hanging about but there wasn't another figure in sight around the corridor. "Where are your brothers?"

Hirugami looked at his feet. "I don't know. I finished my lessons with Yachi-san and Shirabu early today and was just passing by when I saw you."

Tsukishima turned around, busying himself with looking through the pile of things before him. "Get over here and help Baba pick out gifts for your uncles."

"Uncles?" Hirugami asked, intrigue lacing his voice. He padded closer and came to stand beside his father. "Is there an occasion?"

At the reminder of what the occasion was, Tsukishima sighed, a pinched expression appearing on his face. "Yes, your uncles have invited their cousins to Hastinapur."

Hirugami picked up a silver chalice studded with precious gems. "That's odd. You said in one of our lessons that we aren't on good terms with the throne of Hastinapur. Why do they want to invite you then?"

"That's the real question." Tsukishima paused and stared ahead. "There has to be some underlying reason we are overlooking."

"Or maybe something you have no idea about because Kozume Kenma is a conniving bastard."

The blond king raised an eyebrow at his son and gave up on finding his expression mirrored back. "I should have been more careful with my choice of words during your lessons. Akaashi will kill me if Kageyama starts speaking like that," Tsukishima sighed with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

This time, Hirugami mirrored his expression and suppressed a smile, opting to go around the room to look at all sorts of things to find some gifts and bringing them back to his Baba to select from.

The two spent until the afternoon creating a couple of huge piles of gifts, then Tsukishima sent the exhausted boy away with the promise he'd join him and his brothers for the evening meal. Then he called upon a maid and ordered the gifts to be sorted out while he supervised the procedure, oftentimes getting his hand in as well.

The evening meal was a quicker affair than it had ever been before. The children were once again ushered to their quarters by Yachi who later joined Tsukishima and the others deciding the dresses they would wear during the journey and would carry with them to wear during the stay. Akaashi busied himself with Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo’s attires after Atsumu had declared that he and his twin were done packing and dragged Kita away. The rest of them had rolled their eyes all knowingly.

Once everything was truly done and settled, Tsukishima could barely keep his eyes open from the exhaustion. He left for his chambers, leaving behind his husbands and Akaashi to figure out how they wanted their arrangement to be for the night. However, one stray husband had followed him out without his notice.

Tsukishima had informed the guards at his door that he was retiring for the night and his sleepy mind had not taken a note of how they did not shut the doors behind them. So when a moment later he had finally taken off some of the most itchy and heaviest jewelleries he had been wearing, and was comfortable enough to crash under the covers, the squeaky voice of his beefy husband surprised him.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukishima squinted open his eyes to the sight of Bokuto standing at the edge of the bed, arms resting atop the mattress, ready to shift the weight onto them and haul himself on the bed. Sighing, Tsukishima made an effort to get up but abandoned the plan once he realized there was little to no energy left in his bones for that. Instead, he inquired with a bone deep weariness on his voice. “Did you need something?”

Bokuto looked embarrassed. “Can I?” He let the question hang in the air.

Tsukishima frowned but finally realized that Bokuto wanted to sleep beside him so he made a small sound of assent and let his eyes flutter close. “Make yourself some space anywhere you like,” he mumbled out, the last few words dying in his throat.

Nonetheless, Bokuto seemed to get the message. He crawled into the bed, under the covers and swung a leg over Tsukishima’s before hugging him close.

Tsukishima was nearly asleep but was awoken again with Bokuto’s hands wandering about his body, cupping his ass globes and kneading them between the palms, pulling him closer until Tsukishima could feel Bokuto’s erection pressing against his thigh. Bokuto pushed his face into the blonde’s loosened hair, nosing and breathing in the scent that was essentially  _ Tsukishima. _

“I am trying to sleep, Koutarou.” Tsukishima mumbled out.

Bokuto’s fingers pressed into Tsukishima’s skin over the saree he hadn’t bothered to take off. The urgency it conveyed was nothing like Tsukishima had ever received from Bokuto even though he was the neediest of his husbands. Even his brain thick with the fogginess of sleep could comprehend that much.

Tsukishima wanted to tear open his eyes so bad when Bokuto practically whined and begged, “Please, Tsukki.”

His saree was being clawed at, his torso nearly exposed against Bokuto’s frantic hands, his legs being rubbed in a sensual way by Bokuto’s feet and Tsukishima really wished he could stay awake for Bokuto’s sake when the man nearly sobbed from aching to be inside him, “Oikawa makes me nervous, please, Tsukki, let me have this just tonight.”

Tsukishima searched his surroundings while his eyes remained close, stopping only when his hand found his husband’s face. He caressed Bokuto’s cheek. “I can’t stay awake even if I want to. If you don’t mind my lack of response, feel free to do it while I sleep.”

The movements at his side stopped, Bokuto’s arms slackening around him. Tsukishima didn’t have the energy to think whether Bokuto got discouraged or was letting him fall asleep peacefully first so he let himself pass out hoping his husband would make it work somehow.

As Bokuto watched the blonde slowly drift into the land of dreams, he took a few moments to evaluate his options. Either leave Tsukishima to sleep in peace or as the blonde had given permission to, fuck him while he slept.

Bokuto had never done this before but his rock hard erection cried in need of release and he decided to give in to his temptations. He removed the covers first and then proceeded to turn Tsukishima gently on his back, moving on to peel off Tsukishima’s saree. They’d been married for years now yet everytime Bokuto saw Tsukishima like this, his layers coming off one by one in Bokuto’s hands, he would thank every moment in history that led to them being together.

Each touch of his fingers were like him revering the blonde, padding across the soft skin that was neither too muscled nor all skin and bones.

Bokuto nearly shivered as he dropped his own garment, trying not to make a sound as he pressed himself against his husband’s body. The steady rise and fall of Tsukishima’s chest beneath him made him mouth at the long neck - licking and nibbling on the skin there as his hardness rested on the soft stomach.

He did not immediately enter, feeling like he had the entire night in his hands to make love to his husband when he actually didn't. Not when they were supposed to be visiting his cousins. The same cousins that were the cause of his agitation and he wanted to find refuge in Tsukishima. In the warmth of his body, preferably awake, but  _ this _ , this was somehow unexpectedly a turn on. And Bokuto was suddenly overcome with the need to push into the blonde.

He didn't even try to thumb his entrance, having already gotten used to his husband's self lubrication in these long years, perhaps a little spoilt too. Bokuto entered Tsukishima in one swift thrust, the hole sucking his fat girth, unraveling the thread which had kept Bokuto strung up since he heard the message. The warmth engulfing his cock was slowly becoming all he could think about as he pulled out and pushed in again, again and again, all thoughts of anything else unimportant.

Tsukishima’s pliant body remained asleep even as Bokuto gradually quickened his pace, Bokuto focused on chasing his orgasm while at same time keeping it in mind to not disturb his husband’s sleep or accidentally end up hurting him in some way.

Tsukishima might be asleep but his cock wasn't. It was erect and precum oozed from the slit much to Bokuto's excitement. He sighed and threw his head backward, his back making a graceful arch of rippling muscles. Bokuto plowed on feeling the tight walls around him starting to milk him. Tsukishima stirred, drawing a hand to rest it under his head. Once he was still yet again, Bokuto gripped his thighs. The soft skin under his rough fingertips blooming into scarlet carnations Bokuto hoped he could mark him with forever. 

Bokuto groaned the next time the blonde squeezed around him. Tight enough to almost hurt, but it felt so  _ so  _ good. Bokuto was unable to stop snapping his hips, continuing to chase the pleasure, the relief he needed oh so badly. He leaned over, grasping Tsukishima’s hip in a grip harsh enough to leave bruises later, and placed his teeth over the blonde’s torso, biting harshly onto one of the flat pecs.

Tsukishima gasped in his sleep, hips jerking and the cock sliding between their stomach twitching. Warmth spilled over their skins, and when Bokuto glanced down, and under the dim light of candles, there were stripes of cum adorning Tsukishima pale skin. He looked back at the blonde’s face. He must have been really exhausted as he was still in deep slumber even through the onslaught of things Bokuto must’ve made him feel, if he came untouched. 

The Pandav brother bent down on his arms to touch his husband’s lips with his own. Soft and warm under his quivering ones, as the muscles at Bokuto’s hips and thighs contract with his approaching orgasm. Tsukishima felt impossibly tight around his girth. Bokuto came in waves of pleasure washing him clean from the inside. He lost his balance in his arms and slumped forward to rest his spent body on top of Tsukishima’s, earning a sleepy groan from his sweet and exhausted spouse.

_ His _ . Tsukishima was his. Bokuto was so fortunate to spend his life with him in waking and in his dreams, be able to have a part of Tsukishima all to himself. Come what may, this husband of his would stick to his side through thick and thin. He already had, Bokuto recalled. Although for a short while, when they had nothing and had to make do with very little. Tsukishima didn't turn around and return to his kingdom when they had brought him to their humble abode.

Tsukishima decided to blink his eyes open to mere slits, squinting at Bokuto. The Pandav chuckled, he wasn't sure if Tsukishima was even awake or staring in his sleep, perhaps to glare and complain because of Bokuto's weight on him. But he looked adorable, nonetheless. And Bokuto gave in to the urge and placed a kiss on the forehead.

The next few days would not be some of the best ones in Bokuto’s experience but as long as he was holding Tsukishima in his arms, as long as his husband was safe with him and his brothers, Bokuto was prepared to face any odds hurled against them.

Tsukishima yawned and stretched, not seemingly bothered by Bokuto’s limp dick slipping out of him, and snuggled into Bokuto’s chest when the Pandav laid down beside him. Humming against Bokuto’s flushed skin, he settled in once again, his hand flopping around Bokuto’s waist, ready to sleep in peace. The Pandav rested his chin atop the mop of blond hair and closed his eyes, the next day’s troubles pushed to the back of his mind. This night was theirs and theirs alone with no smidge of overhung cloud in the velvet sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot is brewing. Wonder what's going to happen next, huhuhu. Leave your thots in the comments below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pandavs arrive at the palace and a bonus Ushijima pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's UshiOi smut at the end, with their respective spouses(Semi and Makki) being voyeurs.

**Chapter 11**

The horn blew as their transportation entered the gates of the Hastinapur palace, followed by the sound of drums beating. Tsukishima was situated amidst the brothers as usual, Kuroo’s warm hand holding him by the waist and his thumb caressed the exposed bit of skin under the anchal.

Daishou had arrived a day before they did, carrying the letter of acceptance with him. As the chariot made it past the palace gates, Tsukishima was taken aback by the grandeur of it all. Almost everything was decorated in gold and the palace was twice as big as the one from Indraprastha. As the carriage stopped before the tall staircase, Tsukishima allowed Daichi to step down first before following him.

The rest of the brothers followed them and together they walked in front of the chariot as the carriage with the gifts and their belongings arrived hot on their heels. 

Having received word of their arrival when they had entered the city, the queens Miwa and Alisa stood waiting at the top of the stairs with their hundred sons, ready to perform the greetings.

Tsukishima looked around. Not just the Kaurava princes, there also stood a man who had piqued his interest all those years ago at his swayamvar. Tsukishima might have met him again during the ceremony at Indraprastha but the first meeting had left a strong impression on his mind. It would take him a few more years to forget the charming display of grit and determination Ushijima Wakatoshi had shown that day.

Their decision to come here had been a major pivotal one in terms of the political image that the Pandavs and the Kauravs presented to the public. Their rivalry was well known but it was mostly seen as the healthy competitive streak between cousins, necessary to determine the next owner of the throne when Queen Alisa would pass away.

The brothers and Tsukishima climbed up the stairs and greeted the queen and her consort.  The exchange was curt and modest. Tsukishima sighed once they moved on to the next person to greet. So far, everything was going according to what they had been expecting.

But of course, the next person had to be a certain Oikawa Tooru.

“Oikawa, it’s good to see you.” Daichi stiffly smiled at the oldest Kaurav.

Oikawa’s response however, was far from being civil. His face turned ugly the moment Daichi appeared before him. He opened his mouth to say something but Kenma cleared his throat, staring pointedly at him which shut Oikawa up.

His grimace remained as the other Pandavs exchanged greetings but when it came to Tsukishima, Oikawa's face morphed into an evil grin. If he was already plotting something, then Tsukishima had come prepared for it with a dagger tucked nicely in the waist of his saree. And he wasn't afraid to stop playing the nice Pandava consort in front of the spectators gathered either.

But nothing of that was necessary. Not yet. They moved on along the long line of brothers and Yui, the Kaurav sister before it was only Ushijima's turn before they would retire into the palace. After everyone greeted him, Tsukishima came to a pause before the man, and their eyes met. 

Ushijima stared down at him with calm eyes and Tsukishima stared back for a short moment before he greeted him.

Tsukishima had heard tales of Oikawa and Ushijima's friendship but he had never been able to grasp exactly why this seemingly honorable man remained with the nefarious Kaurava prince. And that wonder led him to linger in front of Ushijima more than was necessary.  But that couldn't last for too long and Tsukishima moved along, striding to stand beside his spouses.

The game was supposed to be a public one. The two groups would go up against each other in the main atrium of the Hastinapur palace with the rest of the kingdom standing witness to the proceedings. Tsukishima held his breath until they were shown to their rooms inside the palace.

Tsukishima entered one and relief washed over him when he flopped on the bed. Ready to retire for the day even though he knew it wasn’t possible. The day wasn’t over yet, meaning they had to meet and talk to the annoying Kaurav princes. 

Just as he feared, there were three ominous knocks on the door to the next room where currently there was only Daichi. The rest of the Pandavs in this room along with Tsukishima groaned collectively. 

"Why do we have to see his face again?" Bokuto whined, arms around Tsukishima's waist and nuzzling his hair as if that'd successfully hide him from his arch enemy.

Atsumu rested his head at Kita's shoulder. "Well,  _ we _ don't have to. It's the duty of the head of the family, there's no rule for others to stick around."

"It's amazing how sometimes you can really put that brain to some use. Too bad it's mostly for shenanigans."

"Kita, please," Atsumu pouted. "I'm too tired to be bullied by you."

“Not tired enough to stop rutting against my leg it seems.” Kita snarked, glancing down at his twin. Despite his words, he didn’t appear to be disliking Atsumu draped over his side, grinding his hips languidly against Kita’s thigh. Rather, he placed an arm around Atsumu and pulled him closer. 

Tsukishima watched Kita’s hungry gaze before the youngest Pandav yanked at the icky mustard blonde hair, making Atsumu look at him. Their lips almost met when Kuroo intervened.

“Let’s sneak out and tour the palace.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked at the rooster head.

Bokuto perked up only to add to Tsukishima's annoyance. They only reached the palace today after such a long journey and touring around it was the last thing on his mind. He really wanted to watch his twin husbands go at it but their brothers seemed to have other ideas. 

"You mean we can see the throne?" Tsukishima didn't like the gleam in Bokuto's eyes or that which Kuroo mirrored immediately at the words.

"Maybe even sit on it. They'll be busy for a while it seems," Kuroo jerked his head towards the door with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima settled on top of the mattress. “Have fun.” With that said, he closed his eyes.

“What Tsukki you’re coming with us!” Bokuto yelled, making everyone wince and Kuroo had to hurry and hush him. 

The blonde opened his eyes again, irritated. “No, I’m not. I’m tired and I have no wish to walk around this gigantic palace.”

Just as he was closing his eyes again, Kuroo came and picked him up in his arms, grinning wide. Tsukishima squawked, flailing wildly but Kuroo’s grip was firm and did not let him fall.

“It’ll be fine if I just carry you around like this, no?” the wicked man smirked.

"I'm not about to go around the palace like this!" he protested, trying to pry Kuroo's arms off of himself.

Kuroo tutted. "It would've been fun, my king."

"Put me down," Tsukishima uttered each word with emphasis and rolled his eyes when Kuroo did so. Needless to say, he wouldn't like Oikawa or any of his cronies seeing them in intimate situations however harmless they pretended to be. Had it been a couple of years ago, Tsukishima would've gone along with his husbands' mischievous plans but right now all he wanted was to leave as soon as possible without much trouble.

Because that was the case with the Pandavs and the Kauravs. Whenever and wherever they met, trouble would evidently brew under the surface.

"Come on," Atsumu nudged him with his hip as Bokuto got ready to open the door. "Can't have ya all spacey when we're about to sneak out," his voice dropped a few octaves. "You'll get time for that later on the bed,  _ my king _ ."

Tsukishima flushed, face turning scarlet. He punched the older twin lightly on his bicep and shoved past him.

On the other hand, Ushijima, usually the silent, stoic-faced companion accompanying Oikawa, was exhausted and uninterested in the dialogues exchanged between Daichi and the Crown Prince of Hastinapur. And the cool stare with which Kenma observed them did nothing to elevate his spirits.

So when he heard whispers outside the door, Ushijima quietly walked towards the doorway and peeked just slightly to watch what was going on.

When he saw who it was that were making noise, he knew he had to follow them. He excused himself and slipped out of the room as silently as possible.

The four brothers with their shared husband tiptoed out of their chamber, evidently trying to keep the noise down as much as possible. Ushijima kept to the shadows of the pillars, only following them when he was sure they were a considerable distance away. He had heard of shared concubines and harems but a shared spouse? That was news to him – had been so since Tsukishima married the five Pandav brothers.

And Ushijima wouldn't give up a chance to watch them closely.

He watched them with intrigue as the brothers teased each other and laughed only to begin hushing so that they weren't discovered by the guards.

Watching the blonde make a few jabbing comments here and there with a poorly suppressed smile on his face had Ushijima staring longingly after them. There was a pang in his chest as he realised how happy Tsukishima was even with having to share himself to multiple spouses. He too once wanted to be able to give the prince of Panchal such happiness. 

But more than that, he wanted to experience such happiness for himself.

They trooped into the throne room soon enough after having toured only one section of the palace. The guards would have caught them a long time back had Ushijima not been gesturing secretly to let it go. The guards were supposed to obey him and so they did.

Tsukishima was leaning against the youngest Pandav, the two of them standing off to the side while the rest of the brothers looked around the hall, the polished golden seats of the ministers and the oil paintings of the previous generation royalty. 

Ushijima had followed them inside the throne room and slipped into the shadows of the columns before any of them could take notice of his presence. If they cared. None of the brothers even gave a backward glance at the entrance they had left open although they were very much trespassing at the very moment. Careless. No wonder Oikawa had succeeded in almost killing them once.

Would have been fair. Anything to get Kuroo Tetsurou out of the picture.

"Tsukki! Kita! Over here!" Bokuto was not being loud yet his voice carried across the empty hall in quite a boom. The other two hushed him up.

Kita wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's waist, coaxing him to entertain them just this once before they can go back to their chambers for good. Reluctantly, the blond dragged his feet alongside Kita.

Ushijima did not know what he was expecting, but the things that followed once the Pandav brothers made the blonde sit on the throne was not on the list.

It happened so quickly, he wasn’t even sure which one of them began. But right before his eyes, they had the Prince of Panchal stripped down to the very threads and looking like a wanton mess. Not to mention the others were also in various states of undress while doing so to Tsukishima.

He found himself unable to look away or move as his rivals positioned Tsukishima on the seat of the gleaming golden throne. Tsukishima's hip jutted out as he clung on to the head of the backrest, Atsumu coming up behind the throne to capture his lips in a heated kiss. From where Ushijima stood, he could see the glistening hole right before Kita sank in.

Tsukishima's saree laid there at the foot of the royal seat, forgotten and trampled on as the brothers took turns in wrecking their spouse until Tsukishima had come with vicious intensity a few times. As Bokuto finished inside him and pulled out, Tsukishima's figure collapsed on the throne from the sheer exhaustion.

Ushijima watched on as Kita and Kuroo somewhat managed to clean him up. Kuroo picked him up in his arms and Kita put the saree around him with just enough efficacy for the blond king to make it back to their bedroom. 

When the band of heathens finally left, Ushijima slumped against the wall, eyes closed and breath laborious, trying to compose himself. A moment later, he opened his eyes and his eyes trailed down to his crotch.

A big wet patch had formed, visibly darkening the light colour of his dhuti. He scrunched his nose at the uncomfortable feeling it caused when he straightened himself. He fixed his uttariya to the front, hoping it would hide the evidence when he had to walk past the guards.

With his cheeks burning, he left the throne hall as well, turning his head towards the throne and giving it one final glance.

He didn't want to admit, but he wanted that. The ease of intimacy they had, the wild streak to their love. The string that binds all of them together.

Ushijima wanted someone like Tsukishima. 

He shook his head to get rid of the degenerate thoughts that clouded his mind. The Pandavs never respected him because of his low birth, and now Ushijima wouldn't stoop down to their level of sharing one spouse.

So he walked on to find Oikawa and Kenma at Daichi's room but both the doors were now shut. It wasn't a wonder where the Pandav brothers were now that Daichi was free too. Ushijima moved out of the guest wing of the palace and made his way towards Oikawa's personal chambers.

He pushed open the door and was already halfway inside the room when he realised maybe he should have waited a bit more before finding Oikawa. His timing was ridiculously off today it seemed. 

Oikawa was in the middle of undressing out of his princely attire. And Ushijima's eyes glued themselves on the sight. Oikawa although was well defined, there was a certain delicate feel to the curves of his body.

Ushijima was so caught up in drinking in the sight, it didn't occur to him why the man was undressing in the middle of the room instead of behind the screen dividers until he heard a light cough. 

Only then did he take notice of the person lying lazily on the bed.

"I'll be back later," Ushijima turned around and was about to leave when he heard the bed creaking.

"Stay," the grating voice called. "Your dhoti is soiled. Shouldn't you change?"

Ushijima froze in his tracks at the implication of those words. Here was Oikawa standing in a pool of discarded clothing and to top that, the wet spot on Ushijima's dhoti was very much visible now that the uttariya had somewhat shifted.

He was throbbing hard under it.

Ushijima turned his head to look at the two. Oikawa, now naked and standing elegantly had a small smirk playing on his lips. When their eyes met, the prince narrowed his eyes and curled his finger, gesturing him to go towards him.

"Let me get rid of that," Oikawa wrapped his fingers around the knot of the dhoti and was inches away from pressing their chests together. "Looks like my husband is in the mood to watch tonight. You wanna give him a show?"

Ushijima gulped and looked at Oikawa's fingers making quick work of his garment. However, Oikawa held it in place, not letting it drop just yet. He licked the shell of Ushijima's ears only to pull back and blow air lightly on the damp patch of skin when he asked again. "What do you say, Ushijima? Shall we do what Hanamaki wants us to?"

With his erection throbbing and being offered such a tempting offer, how could he not? And so Ushijima nodded.

Oikawa’s smirk widened and let the bundled cloth slip from between his fingers. As the dhoti sank to the floor, Oikawa let his hands wander over Ushijima’s torso.

His lips ghosted at Ushijima's neck. "We're going to end the bastards tomorrow at the game, Ushi," Oikawa murmured against his skin and dug his fingers into the ample flesh at Ushijima's chest. The Anga King's breath hitched in his throat as the soft, plump lips began to suck at his collar while his nipples stood erect from all the attention at his torso. Oikawa's fingers crept up and pinched them, earning a stifled groan from the taller man.

Ushijima gently placed his hand on Oikawa’s waist. Warm skin under his palm, Ushijima pulled the prince closer, their bodies coming in contact with one another from chest to thighs.

"I thought I'd find you here," a fourth voice sounded from the entrance and the rest of them turned to look at its owner.

Semi pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to join Hanamaki on the bed. "Go on then, husband," he looked directly at Ushijima's eyes, lying down with his head on Hanamaki's lap. "Why'd you stop on my account?"

"He won't," Oikawa's words were full of assurance and tease as he took Ushijima's hand in his and placed it over his ass cheeks. 

Hanamaki ran his fingers through Semi's silver hair. "Use your mouth in some other way, husband," he told Oikawa.

The Prince nodded and dropped to his knees, leaving Ushijima at the mercy of the hungry looks their spouses were directing at them. Oikawa's mouth was soft and warm on him and Ushijima let out a little groan when he saw Semi biting his lip, his gaze shifting between Ushijima's face and the cock disappearing in Oikawa's mouth. 

"You've always tasted so good, my friend" Oikawa popped off his dick to say that. "But tonight, I can tell you're really excited. Maybe because we'll get rid of the Pandavs once and for all."

"Back to work," Hanamaki instructed his husband but soon backtracked. "Actually, on a second thought, bring him to the bed and bend him over. I want to watch his pretty little face get all red and swollen as he gets dicked down."

Ushijima followed his words and soon Oikawa was being smothered against the mattress of the bed, his torso atop it and the rest of his body hanging off the bed. He was ready for Ushijima.

He couldn't tell Oikawa or anyone present in the room about what he'd seen because the Prince would have their heads right away for their disrespect to the throne. But Ushijima had only one blond Pandav spouse in mind as he sank into the depths of Oikawa . He could only imagine and ache for that missing piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We probably have at most One chapter left for this lovely piece. :3

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Yell at [Kaa](https://twitter.com/kaartwheels) and [I](https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi) on Twitter!


End file.
